Love
by AsterRealm
Summary: Il est déconseillé, paraît-il, de tomber amoureux d'un ange. Qu'importe, au fond ; pour autant qu'il en sache, il n'a jamais cessé de tomber. BokuAka.
1. Semaine 1

**Disclaimer** : Furudate Haruichi

 **Pairing** : BokuAka ; probablement KuroKen.

 **Note** : Fanfic sous forme de, mh, journal. Tous les chapitres seront probablement aussi courts, c'est pourquoi cette fic sera updatée une fois par jour. Aucune idée de la longueur. Aucune idée du scénario tbh, je découvre en même temps que vous, lol.

J'ai tendance à me mettre beaucoup de pression en écrivant, alors cette fic sera très très _self-indulgent_ , comme ils disent. Je crois que ça m'aide à relâcher la tension, mmh.

Je vais éviter les notes d'auteurs, aussi... parce que ça passe mieux sans. Alors je vous le dis ici : chaque review laissée illuminera ma journée. S'il vous plaît, même si ça vous paraît inutile, même si ça ne fait qu'un ou deux mots, il n'existe rien d'autre qui puisse motiver un auteur à persévérer dans ce qu'il fait ; n'hésitez pas à en laisser là où vous passez, donc. :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré un ange.

Il n'avait ni ailes, ni auréole, ni trompette apocalyptique. Il était plutôt grand. Avait l'air gentil.

Il ne m'a pas regardé. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Je savais déjà.

 **Mardi**

Je l'ai revu à la sortie des cours. Il va au lycée d'à côté. J'aimerais connaître son nom.

Il riait avec deux autres garçons, ce soir, un grand et un petit. J'attendais le bus, alors je crois l'avoir fixé un peu trop longtemps. Les anges savent tout. Il l'a peut-être senti.

 **Mercredi**

Il s'appelle Bokuto Kōtarō. Ça m'a paru presque banal.

Je prends souvent le bus avec ce type, Onaga. On va au même collège et on joue dans la même équipe. Il a eu l'air surpris. « Tout le monde le connaît. Il joue super bien. Je crois qu'il est inscrit à Fukurodani. »

Je n'en savais rien. Je ne connais pas bien Tokyo, encore moins ses anciens prodiges de collège.

Onaga a un an de moins que moi, mais il est agréable à vivre. Il ne parle pas tant que ça. Pas avec moi, en tout cas. Je l'ai vu rire à gorge déployée avec deux de ses amis, l'autre jour. Il est peut-être un peu timide.

Dans le bus, il a dit : « J'espère que je pourrai jouer contre lui, un jour. Et l'autre, tu vois, le grand ? Il était bloqueur central, au collège. J'ai oublié son nom. »

J'ai demandé s'ils étaient dans la même équipe. Il a répondu que non ; qu'ils se connaissaient d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas d'où.

 **Jeudi**

Au matin, le bus est vide, puis il se remplit peu à peu jusqu'à la gare, où presque tout le monde descend, sauf Onaga. Pour Onaga, c'est le point de départ. Il habite dans la périphérie.

On se dit bonjour, mais on ne se parle pas. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime bien. Je crois.

Je contemple le paysage ensoleillé, les passants, les voitures, les arbres. Je n'aime pas trop la ville. Je commence à m'y habituer.

Bokuto Kōtarō n'était pas là, aujourd'hui. J'ai peut-être mal cherché.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai été m'acheter à manger après l'entraînement. Il était caché derrière un rayon, une quantité inhumaine de pains au lait dans les bras. Il marmonnait quelque chose sans discuter avec personne. Ses amis ne l'avaient apparemment pas accompagné. Je crois qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Il a vu que je le dévisageais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je me suis enfui.

 **Samedi**

Je ne suis pas fait pour parler avec les anges.

 **Dimanche**

J'ai rêvé de lui.

Onaga me disait qu'il l'avait vu voler.

On se trouvait en haut d'une tour et je ne distinguais pas le sol sous nos pieds. Puis il était là, accroupi sur la fenêtre, ses grands yeux fixes posés sur mon visage. Bokuto Kōtarō. Il tenait mon cœur au-dessus du vide. Je saignais beaucoup. Je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire.

Il a dit : « Je te connais, Akaashi Keiji. »

Je ne le croyais pas.

Il a souri. M'a tendu mon cœur. J'ai refusé.

Il pouvait bien le garder.


	2. Semaine 2

**Koala sauvage** : merci beaucoup ;; et merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Il m'a parlé. Non, je lui ai parlé. Il était seul, alors j'ai traversé la rue. La vie est trop courte pour la gâcher à attendre.

La vérité, c'est qu'Onaga était resté en arrière et que je n'avais pas envie de prendre le bus sans lui. Enfin, je crois. C'est la seule bonne raison que j'ai été capable de trouver.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai raconté. Quelque chose à propos du volley, comme quoi j'avais entendu parler de lui, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux — je suis devenu un professionnel du mensonge par omission. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je jouais, moi aussi, son regard s'est éclairé, _littéralement_ éclairé, mais c'était peut-être simplement l'effet des lumières de la rue qu'on venait d'allumer. Il m'a demandé si j'étais passeur. J'ai répondu que oui.

Je ne me débrouille pas si mal en mensonge tout court.

Avant de partir, il m'a demandé mon nom, et ça m'a rassuré. Il ne me connaissait pas. Tant mieux.

 **Mardi**

Je crois que le coach ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

C'est un remplaçant. À vue de nez, il ne doit pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans ; je ne dis pas que ça influence sa performance, ce serait exagérer, mais ça influence sa performance. Ce n'est pas un bon prof. Pas un mauvais entraîneur, mais je crois qu'il n'aime pas les enfants.

Les enfants représentant, à ses yeux, toute personne âgée de moins de vingt-cinq ans. Peut-être se considère-t-il comme l'un d'entre nous, au fond. Je ne risque pas de lui poser la question.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis planté devant lui pour lui demander de me faire passeur.

Il a dit non.

 **Mercredi**

Toujours non.

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Bokuto Kōtarō, mais j'ai croisé son ami aux cheveux en pétard (le grand) et il m'a souri.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

 **Jeudi**

J'insisterai jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. « Nous avons déjà un excellent passeur », prétexte-t-il chaque fois. Mais il a tort ; notre passeur n'a rien d'excellent. Il est bon, c'est vrai, et le nier serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi, mais il n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Je ne m'en sors pas si mal, moi non plus. En m'appliquant, je pourrais le surpasser. Il ne pourra rien dire, alors. Une place comme celle-là doit être méritée.

 **Vendredi**

Ma sœur refuse de m'aider. Elle ne joue plus depuis au moins cinq ans. Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée.

 **Samedi**

Onaga est resté avec moi après l'entraînement. Nous avons continué à jouer pendant une bonne heure, puis il s'en est allé.

Je crois pouvoir m'y exercer seul. Je regarderai sur internet. Ma connexion n'est pas extraordinaire, alors je prendrai des notes. Je _dois_ devenir passeur. Je suis loin d'être mauvais. J'y arriverai.

 **Dimanche**

Bokuto Kōtarō attendait devant le konbini. Il m'a fait signe, alors je me suis approché.

« Tu sors de l'entraînement ? », a-t-il demandé. J'ai dit que oui. « Il est vachement tard ! » Ses yeux ronds me faisaient penser à ceux d'un oiseau étonné.

Je lui ai parlé de mes séances complémentaires. Il a fait une drôle de tête.

« La classe ! Argh, si seulement j'en avais le droit, moi aussi ! »

Je n'ai rien ajouté. Ses amis sont sortis du magasin ; j'en ai profité pour entrer.

J'ai acheté une brioche fourrée. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre le bus, alors j'ai marché. Ça a duré des heures. Au moment où j'ai enfin atteint notre appartement, il faisait nuit. Ma sœur n'a rien dit, mais elle est partie se coucher en me laissant toute la vaisselle sur les bras. Je l'avais bien cherché.

Cette nuit, je rêverai de volley.


	3. Semaine 3

**Koala sauvage** : J'avoue aww. Merci !

* * *

 **Lundi**

J'ai entendu mon nom jeté en travers du flot de passants qui inonde les rues chaque lundi matin. Lorsque je me suis retourné, je n'ai vu personne. Peut-être un vague signe, quelque part, mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu rêver.

Je m'entraîne à la maison, désormais. Ma sœur a accepté de jouer, juste pour cette fois. Elle a tout fait, dit-elle, et elle n'a rien oublié. Elle m'apprendra à passer mieux que personne si je m'occupe de la lessive jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ma sœur ne ment jamais. Elle ne fait pas de promesses en l'air.

Bientôt, je serai passeur.

 **Mardi**

Bokuto Kōtarō m'a harponné à la sortie des cours. Son entraînement se termine en même temps que le mien.

Il ne m'a rien dit d'important. Il a juste parlé du ciel et de comment il resterait gris jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut.

 **Mercredi**

Il pose beaucoup de questions. Sur le volley, sur la cuisine étrangère, sur les différents sandwiches vendus au konbini du coin. Il s'agit apparemment de ses deux domaines de prédilection. Le sport, la nourriture. Je réponds toujours de la façon la plus polie possible, mais je ne sais jamais trop quoi ajouter. Lorsque je cherche à parler, je ne trouve qu'un répertoire vide. Aucun sujet de conversation. Rien à raconter.

Il a posé des questions sur moi. Je n'en ai pas posé sur lui.

 **Jeudi**

Je pense qu'il s'ennuie.

 **Vendredi**

Il m'appelle toujours en faisant de grands signes embarrassants. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention au regard des autres. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, et il a paru déçu. Il n'a pas très bien compris. J'ai fini par abandonner. Qu'il continue, si ça lui fait plaisir. Au fond, ça ne change pas grand-chose à ma vie.

Ses amis ne se sont pas montrés depuis le début de la semaine. Je me demande où ils sont partis.

 **Samedi**

Il m'a proposé d'aller m'entraîner avec lui ; j'ai refusé.

Au moment de lui donner une explication, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux, et il a eu l'air si triste que j'en ai eu mal au cœur — ma sœur m'a toujours trouvé beaucoup trop sensible.

Elle se trompe. Mais ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas de raison de lui en vouloir pour ça.

Lui et moi n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, après ça.

Quand il est parti, je suis resté là, dehors, à regarder passer les voitures, les bus et les voyageurs, et j'ai pensé qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être plus.

Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra.

 **Dimanche**

Il est revenu.

Sa couleur favorite est le jaune. Il préfère l'automne à l'été. Il regarde beaucoup de films d'horreur, mais seulement parce que son meilleur ami l'oblige à les voir avec lui.

On discutait de tout et de rien — j'écoutais plus qu'autre chose, pour être honnête, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner — quand il s'est arrêté et a dit :

« T'es vachement cool, Akaashi ! Je suis content qu'on soit devenus amis. »

Je crois bien avoir souri.


	4. Semaine 4

**Koala sauvage** : merci à toi ❤

Note : J'espère que ça vous plaît parce que c'est pas du tout près de finir, lol. 25 chap minimum. Probablement une cinquantaine, for the fun of it.

* * *

 **Lundi**

Je m'entraîne dur. Ma sœur assure que je n'aurai aucun problème à jouer comme passeur si l'occasion s'en présentait, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Enfin, elle s'y connaît mieux que moi.

Le coach refuse d'en entendre parler, de toute façon.

 **Mardi**

J'ai entendu dire que Fukurodani jouait un match, ce week-end. Onaga a dû remarquer ma nouvelle amitié avec Bokuto-san. Je ne sais pas. Il m'a annoncé ça comme si je lui avais toujours posé la question. Je la posais peut-être.

J'en ai parlé à Bokuto-san — disons plutôt que je l'ai rapidement évoqué. Il a haussé les épaules en marmonnant un « ouais » pas très enthousiaste.

J'aurais aimé aller le voir, mais quelque chose sur son visage m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

 **Mercredi**

Il est arrivé tard ; j'ai cru qu'il ne viendrait pas. J'ai commencé à l'attendre, récemment, et l'habitude s'est si bien ancrée en moi que le moindre écart me semble désagréable. C'est ridicule, mais c'est comme ça.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, cette fois, parce qu'il devait courir ailleurs, quelque chose à propos d'une séance de torture sanglante. Il m'a fourré un vieux manga dans les mains en criant : « Lis-le ! » Je ne crois pas qu'il compte me laisser le choix.

Je ne l'ai toujours pas ouvert, mais la couverture est franchement laide. Les couleurs en sont un peu délavées. Il doit dater d'il y a un bon moment.

Je suis fatigué. Je le lirai plus tard.

 **Jeudi**

« Séance de torture sanglante » est apparemment un nom de code pour « Atelier teinture avec film d'horreur imposé ».

Ses cheveux sont désormais à moitié déteints. Ça donne bizarrement bien. J'aurais pu le lui dire, mais j'ai préféré m'en abstenir. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? C'est fait. Alors, l'avis des gens...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a regardé, mais il semble s'être résolu à ne plus jamais prendre l'ascenseur et à fuir toute maison dont l'eau courante ne serait pas claire comme du cristal. Ça m'a rendu curieux. Je n'ai jamais vu de film d'horreur.

Avant de partir, il a insisté sur la lecture du manga, et a ajouté que c'était, je cite : « une mission de la plus grande importance et il faut absolument que tu la considères comme telle, question de vie ou de mort ».

Je me suis entraîné tard, avec ma sœur. Comme elle doit terminer un gros projet pour l'université, je me charge de la cuisine pour la semaine. Elle prendra le relais lundi mardi prochain. Ça ne me dérange pas. Nous avons toujours fait comme ça.

 **Vendredi**

Je devrais sérieusement lire ce manga. Il ne parle _que_ de ça. Il m'a promis qu'il m'achèterait des takoyaki si je le termine. J'espère que sa parole est d'or.

 **Samedi**

Je me suis entraîné à passer avec des élèves de première année. Le coach m'a regardé sans rien dire. Je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillé. Avec un peu de chance...

Ma sœur a étalé son matériel partout dans l'appartement. On peut à peine marcher. Si je dois me faire une seule promesse, ce sera de ne _jamais_ m'inscrire en école d'art. Je préfère que mon sol reste dégagé, merci.

 **Dimanche**

Je l'ai lu.

C'est une histoire stupide à propos d'une petite fille qui parle tellement peu que ses parents finissent par la croire muette. La vérité, c'est qu'elle pense beaucoup ; elle oublie simplement que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Peu à peu, elle commence à s'ouvrir, se fait des amis, grandit comme tout le monde, se transforme en une jolie jeune fille à l'air timide. Elle ne l'est pas, bien entendu. Elle est juste un peu taciturne sur les bords.

Le jour de son anniversaire, ses amis réfléchissent à quel cadeau lui offrir et se concertent longuement. Ils découvrent alors qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ses centres d'intérêt, de ses goûts ou de ses opinions. Cela ne les empêche pas de lui offrir un cadeau stupide, bien sûr, mais le message n'est pas là.

Le message est que Bokuto-san avait raison, en disant que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

La prochaine fois que je le vois, je jure que je vais le tuer.


	5. Semaine 5

**Koala Sauvage :** C'est savoir qu'il y a des gens pour les lire qui me met en joie, tbh :D Merci à toi ❤

* * *

 **Lundi**

Il avait ce sourire détestable quand je le lui ai rendu, puis il a dit : « Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

Je l'ai dévisagé le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse bien qu'il valait mieux baisser les yeux s'il ne voulait pas mettre sa vie en danger. Il a compris. L'instinct de survie fait des miracles, on dirait.

« Sous-entendais-tu que ce truc parlait de moi ? », ai-je demandé en des termes probablement un peu plus familiers. Je sais qu'il a essayé de masquer son sourire mais, quand on a une physionomie aussi ouverte que la sienne, ça s'approche de la mission impossible. Si on s'était mieux connus, je l'aurais frappé. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, en règle générale, mais il ne faut pas me pousser à bout.

« J'ai rien sous-entendu du tout, Akaashi ! C'est juste que c'était cool, et puis t'as l'air de bien aimer lire (je n'ai jamais laissé entendre un truc pareil, à ma connaissance), du coup je me suis dit, hey hey hey, et si je... »

Il aurait probablement pu continuer longtemps, mais une main levée a suffi à le faire taire. J'ai plus d'autorité que je ne l'aurais cru ; je garde cette information dans un coin de mon esprit pour future référence.

« Je ne suis pas muet, ai-je dit de mon ton le plus strict et convainquant (j'aurais aimé savoir comment font les gens, dans les livres, pour que leurs yeux lancent des éclairs ; ça m'aurait été bien utile, avec lui). Je n'ai pas de problème de communication. Et je parle de moi, à vrai dire. Mes amis sont parfaitement au courant de mes centres d'intérêt », _merci bien_ , mais je n'ai pas ajouté ces derniers mots de peur qu'il ne l'interprète comme une forme d'arrogance — c'en était peut-être.

Il a eu la bonne grâce de prendre un air gêné. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux me paraissent si honnêtes que je doute qu'ils puissent un jour proférer un dixième des mensonges que je ne cesse de semer sans vraiment le vouloir.

Ce n'en était pas un, cette fois. Ma sœur sait tout de moi, et je crois bien qu'elle est la seule personne que je considère comme mon amie — proche, j'entends. Est-ce que ça compte ?

« Mais je sais rien de toi, moi ! a-t-il protesté. J'suis pas ton ami ?

— On se connaît depuis deux semaines.

— Et alors ? J'en ai marre de parler de moi tout le temps, raconte-moi un peu ta vie ! »

Mais nous n'avons _pas_ parlé de lui tout le temps. Je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle, à un moment ou l'autre.

Du coup, pour lui faire plaisir et parce que, je dois bien l'avouer, son attitude me donnait presque envie de rire — il n'est pas toujours évident de conserver son sérieux quand on fait face à quelqu'un comme lui —, j'ai lâché quelque chose comme : « Très bien ; je m'appelle Akaashi Keiji, j'aurai quinze ans le cinq décembre, j'aime le volley et la science-fiction, j'écoute pas mal de musique, mais seulement quand je suis chez moi, ma couleur préférée est le bleu marine, je déteste jeter les objets, même les plus inutiles et, surtout, je déteste qu'on me fasse subtilement passer des messages au travers de manga datant de la dernière guerre. Ça te suffit ? »

Il a juste cligné des yeux tant de fois que j'ai cru qu'il souffrait d'une erreur système. Puis il a ouvert grand la bouche et s'est exclamé :

« Ah bon ! Ça alors, Akaashi, je savais pas que t'aimais le bleu marine ! »

...

...

...

Il n'est pas très malin.

 **Mardi**

Ma sœur a terminé son projet artistique. Maintenant que je ne dois plus rentrer pour faire à manger, je n'ai plus aucune raison de fuir la corvée de lessive.

J'aime bien les laveries automatiques. Elles sont calmes et les gens ne s'y regardent pas. Je ne déteste pas attendre ; au moins, ça me laisse le temps de réfléchir un peu. J'étais en train de réfléchir, d'ailleurs, à Bokuto-san et à sa façon de prendre des notes ( _prendre des notes !_ ) avec son téléphone portable parce qu'il a peur de tout oublier, quand quelqu'un est entré avec une grosse manne de maillots de sport rouges.

Quelqu'un qui s'est dirigé vers moi avec un grand sourire et que j'ai immédiatement identifié comme étant « le grand ami aux cheveux bizarres de Bokuto-san ».

Il s'appelle Kuroo Tetsurō, sa coupe de cheveux est tout à fait naturelle, et Bokuto-san est son meilleur ami, si on ne compte pas son voisin/ami d'enfance que j'ai certainement dû apercevoir — j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait du plus petit. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est du genre fourbe. Son sourire n'a rien à voir avec celui de Bokuto-san. Je tâcherai de m'en méfier, à l'avenir.

Il a dit que Bokuto-san lui avait beaucoup parlé de moi. J'ai dit qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé de lui.

 **Mercredi**

Bien sûr, ce soir, ils m'attendaient tous les trois, le petit aux longs cheveux en prime. Il s'appelle Kozume Kenma et il a le même âge que moi. Ils jouent tous au volley ; Bokuto-san en tant qu'ailier, Kuroo comme contreur et, bien sûr, Kozume comme passeur, histoire d'avoir un petit clin d'œil du destin. Franchement, je m'en serais bien passé.

Par bonheur, Kozume n'est pas _du tout_ du genre causant. Il a l'air plutôt blasé. Pour avoir entendu une seule conversation entre Bokuto-san et Kuroo, je peux aisément comprendre.

 **Jeudi**

Kuroo a tenté de persuader Bokuto de venir voir un nouveau film d'horreur avec lui, sans succès. Il a prétexté que lui et moi avions déjà quelque chose de prévu. J'ai acquiescé sans vraiment réfléchir. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions ; même si Bokuto-san se sert de moi comme bouclier, Kuroo trouvera un autre moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Et Bokuto-san cédera. Je pense que, si on s'y prend bien, il n'est pas difficile à convaincre. Et Kuroo s'y prend extraordinairement bien.

Avec Bokuto-san, en tout cas.

Kenma (il préfère qu'on l'appelle comme ça), en revanche, paraît immunisé. Il est retourné chez lui pour jouer sans se préoccuper des supplications de son voisin/ami d'enfance. Je crois que je m'entendrai bien avec lui.

 **Vendredi**

Kenma n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en biais. Ça doit être sa façon de communiquer.

 **Samedi**

Comme tous les 12 du mois, j'ai aidé ma sœur à préparer du curry.

Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait invité Yū pour son anniversaire, la semaine prochaine. Ça ne me fait pas grand-chose. Je ne lui parle pas beaucoup.

À la fin du repas, je lui ai demandé :

« Quelle est ma couleur préférée ? »

Elle a haussé les sourcils. « Vert, pourquoi ?

— Sport préféré ?

— Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? » Puis, parce qu'elle savait que je ne risquais pas de m'en aller, elle a répondu : « Le volley.

— Mon genre de bouquin préféré ?

— Romance à l'eau de rose. Ne fais pas semblant.

— Et films ?

— Pareil, non ?

— Musique ?

— Pop. T'as des goûts à vomir, mon pauvre. »

Elle dit ça, mais elle regarde exactement les mêmes films que moi ; moi, au moins, je ne m'enfile pas cinquante épisodes de drama par semaine.

« Suis-je bon menteur ? »

Elle a éclaté de rire. « Le meilleur que j'aie jamais rencontré. Mais pas avec moi, mon grand. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. »

C'était le meilleur curry que j'aie jamais mangé.

 **Dimanche**

Bokuto-san est profondément naïf. Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime bien.

Je lui ai demandé son numéro, et j'ai fini par distribuer le mien à Kuroo et Kenma au passage.

On a mangé un ramen, tous les quatre. Kuroo et Bokuto-san ont fini par faire un concours de celui qui terminerait son bol le plus vite. Si je veux continuer à les fréquenter, mieux vaut que j'apprenne sous peu les gestes de premiers secours.

Il ne m'a toujours pas acheté de takoyaki, d'ailleurs. Il a intérêt à l'avoir noté. Je n'oublie rien.

Avant de partir, j'ai dit : « Si elle avait parlé, ses amis n'auraient peut-être pas connu ses centres d'intérêt pour autant. Elle aurait pu en inventer. Elle aurait pu vouloir les garder pour elle, ou vouloir qu'ils les découvrent tous seuls. Elle aurait pu être meilleure menteuse qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. »

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait bien saisi, mais Kenma et Kuroo ont échangé un regard plus qu'éloquent.

Ils ne lui en diront rien. J'en suis persuadé.


	6. Semaine 6

**Koala sauvage :** ;_; awww merci ;;. Je suis si heureuse que ça te plaise autant. (Et écris ! Et poste ! Je veuuux :D). Merci pour ta review ❤

* * *

 **Lundi**

Pourquoi préfère-t-il l'automne à l'été ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Tout le monde aime l'été. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne.

 **Mardi**

Nous avons joué un match, aujourd'hui.

Bon, pas un vrai match, juste une compétition entre les deux moitiés de l'équipe. Je me suis retrouvé dans celle d'Onaga. Au poste de passeur.

Je ne suis pas encore bien rodé, mais j'ai suffisamment observé mes coéquipiers pour savoir comment m'adapter à eux. L'entraîneur m'avait laissé une chance ; je n'avais aucun droit à l'erreur. Je n'en ai pas fait. On a perdu, mais il m'a félicité, après ça. Il a insinué qu'on pourrait utiliser mes « nouveaux talents » au prochain tournoi.

Le passeur titulaire n'est pas très content. On ne s'est jamais bien entendus, lui et moi.

 **Mercredi**

Les takoyaki se font attendre. Kuroo dit que je peux encore rêver, que Bokuto-san ne rembourse jamais ses dettes, mais je préfère garder espoir.

Bokuto-san ne me trahira pas. Je le sais. Les anges, au contraire des hommes, n'ont d'autre choix que de tenir leurs promesses.

 **Jeudi**

Yū vient demain.

J'ai dit que ça ne me faisait pas grand-chose, que je m'en fichais, mais j'avais tort. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, hier soir, et je ne penserai qu'à ça ce soir encore. Yū vient demain. Yū vient demain.

Ma sœur paraît calme, elle, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle aime beaucoup son frère, plus que moi, sans doute. Ce n'est pas sa faute, pas la mienne non plus. On n'y peut rien, après tout. Yū et elle ont été élevés ensemble, ils ont joué ensemble, grandi ensemble. Elle a joué avec moi, évidemment, mais entre jouer avec un frère d'à peu près son âge et un frère de dix ans son cadet, la différence est considérable.

Yū n'a jamais joué avec moi. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

 **Vendredi**

J'aurais aimé parler à Bokuto-san du match de mardi.

Je crois qu'il a remarqué quelque chose. Il m'a demandé si tout allait bien. J'ai dit oui ; Kuroo et lui ont échangé un regard.

Ils m'ont proposé d'aller au cinéma avec eux. C'était sympa de leur part. J'aimerais bien le faire un jour, mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai la très nette impression que mon estomac va me sortir par la bouche, alors je préfère rester chez moi.

Yū arrive dans moins d'une heure. Je n'ai pas très envie de le voir.

 **Vendredi**

Yū est reparti en claquant la porte et c'était prévisible, mais maintenant ma sœur est très en colère et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle a envie de pleurer, encore, je le vois sur son visage, mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle a déjà trop pleuré. Elle doit étudier. Elle m'a dit bonne nuit, mais je ne dormirai probablement pas. Tant pis.

 **Samedi**

Quand, pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Bokuto-san m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, je crois l'avoir remballé de façon un brin trop sèche. Kuroo lui a posé une main sur l'épaule en lui disant de laisser tomber. Kenma, lui, a simplement froncé les sourcils.

Il a dit : « Pas la peine d'être agressif. »

Je sais. Je sais déjà tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas être agréable à vivre en permanence. J'ai le droit d'être fâché, non ? Yū a fait le con et c'est encore moi qui ramasse les pots cassés. J'en ai marre. J'ai envie de dormir.

J'ai fait à manger parce que ma sœur s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas si elle viendra.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'inviter.

 **Dimanche**

Il insiste, il insiste tellement que je vais finir par tout lui raconter, mais je n'en ai pas envie, c'est ma vie privée, on se connaît depuis quelques semaines à peine, _je n'en ai pas envie_ , c'est tout. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir à me justifier ?

Kuroo a demandé si je voulais voir un film chez lui, parce qu'ils n'ont pas été au cinéma, finalement, et j'ai accepté. Il savait que j'accepterais. Vivre aux côtés de Kenma a dû lui apprendre pas mal de choses. Il a facile, avec les gens. Je l'envie.

On a regardé un film, tous les quatre, et j'ai un peu oublié Yū et ma sœur et tout le reste. Kuroo est enfant unique, tout comme Kenma, raison pour laquelle ils se sont rapprochés, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Bokuto-san a une sœur, lui aussi, de dix ans plus jeune, et ça m'a donné envie de pleurer.

Quand il a fallu parler de ma famille, je n'ai rien dit du tout.

Ça ne les regarde pas. Ni Kuroo, ni Kenma, ni Bokuto-san, ni personne.

Ce soir, je m'endormirai, et demain, au réveil, j'aurai oublié Yū, et ma sœur sera à nouveau heureuse et enjouée.


	7. Semaine 7

**Koala Sauvage :** Haha, mais Bokuto EST un ange. /bam/ Bon courage pour écrire ! :D Tu verras c'est cool lol. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Plus je parle à Bokuto-san, plus je comprends.

Il se croit humain, mais je connais le monde et je connais les hommes, et les hommes ne sont pas comme ça.

Il est meilleur que la plupart d'entre eux. Ça se voit dans son regard et dans ses gestes. Ça s'entend à travers chacun de ses mots. Il est énergique et enthousiaste, prévenant et honnête, bien qu'un peu tête en l'air. Il a tendance à se rabaisser sans trop y faire attention, ce à quoi Kuroo répond toujours par des encouragements voilés, mais efficaces. Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure méthode. Il est gentil, aussi, et voit tout de suite quand quelque chose ne va pas. Il est un peu insistant, parfois, mais je suppose que ça fait partie de son charme.

C'est quelqu'un de bien. Ça m'a frappé, ce soir. C'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment.

 **Mardi**

J'ai pensé à Yū, en cours. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, l'heure était passée.

Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, pas comme on aime ses frères et sœurs — pas comme j'aime ma sœur. À l'époque, il me le rendait bien. Il ne me consacrait aucune attention. Il avait quatorze ans, quand je suis né, et je ne crois pas qu'il en ait été ravi, malgré les efforts de ma mère pour me faire aimer de lui. Pas de chance ; il a toujours vu ça comme l'ultime preuve de son irresponsabilité. Sans compter le fait qu'il haïssait mon père — mais Reiko non plus ne l'aimait pas, et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me traiter comme un membre de la famille à part entière.

Je devrais arrêter de penser à tout ça. Ça ne sert à rien. Il est reparti dans sa propre famille, maintenant, et tout va pour le mieux.

Je crois.

 **Mercredi**

J'ai rêvé de ma mère. Elle venait me chercher et m'emmenait loin d'ici, dans une voiture louée pour l'occasion.

Je me suis réveillé en sueur.

J'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas.

 **Jeudi**

Il m'a apporté un taiyaki, aujourd'hui... il doit me trouver l'air triste. Il est trop gentil pour son propre bien. Honnêtement, ça m'inquiète un peu.

Et puis, quitte à m'offrir à manger, il aurait pu prendre des takoyaki.

 **Vendredi**

Kuroo ne lâche pas l'affaire, pour la séance de cinéma. Il compte nous y traîner de force, demain. Ni moi, ni Kenma, ni Bokuto-san n'avons notre mot à dire. Après une discussion d'une bonne heure, Bokuto-san a réussi à négocier de ne pas prendre de film d'horreur. En échange, il devra jouer à un jeu choisi par Kenma la semaine prochaine sans se plaindre. Il a accepté.

L'imbécile.

Il ne sait pas dans quoi il se lance. Il m'a fallu deux jours et quatre regards pour cerner Kenma. C'est un malin, plus fourbe que Bokuto-san ne le pense, probablement plus sournois que ce que perçoivent les yeux pourtant clairvoyants de Kuroo. J'ai hâte de voir quel jeu il choisira pour lui.

 **Samedi**

Aujourd'hui, c'était vêtements de ville obligatoires, et j'en ai encore appris beaucoup sur mes nouveaux compagnons.

Kuroo prend un soin désintéressé de sa tenue, mais je suis persuadé qu'il reste au moins une heure devant sa garde-robe pour choisir quel jean savamment troué impressionnera le plus ceux qui croiseront sa route. Kenma, lui, s'enterre dans des sweatshirts beaucoup trop larges pour lui (et dont je soupçonne fortement qu'ils aient un jour appartenu à un certain voisin/ami d'enfance de ma connaissance) malgré les températures plus que clémentes. Quant à Bokuto-san...

Mieux vaut oublier Bokuto-san. Pour toujours. Afin de préserver ma santé mentale, je ne conserverai de lui que l'image de son uniforme scolaire.

Nous avons été voir une comédie, tous les quatre, et il riait si fort que la moitié de la salle ne cessait de nous lancer des regards furieux. Kuroo pouffait sans s'arrêter. Kenma grignotait impunément le paquet de pop corn si bien que, lorsque Bokuto-san a enfin décidé d'en prendre une poignée, il n'a rien fait d'autre que gratter le fond du paquet.

Il s'est tourné vers moi. J'ai nié.

J'en avais peut-être pris quelques-uns. Ou beaucoup.

Quand on est sortis, Kenma m'a discrètement frappé dans la main. Et j'ai ri.

Ça m'a fait du bien.

 **Dimanche**

Je me suis couché en pensant à Bokuto-san et Kenma, je me suis levé en pensant à Yū.

J'aimerais dire que je le déteste, mais ce serait mentir — et le ciel en témoigne, je suis tout sauf un menteur.

Je crois que j'ai appris ça de lui.

Non, j'ai appris ça tout seul.

Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Yū, Yū, Yū, Yū. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser.

Sauf que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé, mais ça revient à tenter de fuir son ombre — quoi que je fasse, il est toujours derrière, à m'épier, à crier sur ma sœur, à partir en claquant la porte.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'inviter, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est son frère.

J'en parlerai peut-être à Bokuto-san, demain. Peut-être. Je crois.

Je ne sais pas.


	8. Semaine 8

**Koala sauvage :** Kenma et Akaashi c'est le BROTP, je les aime d'amour, j'étais obligée. Ils se parlent jamais dans l'anim, quelle tristesse D: Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Le problème, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, est que je suis incapable de lancer ce genre de conversation. Tant pis.

Kuroo et Bokuto-san discutent avec enthousiasme et, lorsqu'ils sortent des absurdités plus stupides que la moyenne, j'échange un regard avec Kenma. Il a l'air content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un auprès de qui se plaindre en silence.

Pour être franc, j'aime leurs conversations. Elles m'occupent l'esprit.

 **Mardi**

L'équipe de Bokuto-san disputera un match ce week-end. Amical, je crois.

Il m'a invité à y aller. J'ai accepté.

 **Mercredi**

Il ne parle que de ça, tout le temps, par SMS ou en face à face. Même Kuroo commence à en avoir assez ; il dit qu'un match amical n'a rien de si extraordinaire, bien qu'il eût été ravi de pouvoir jouer contre, et je cite : « ce petit trou du cul sournois » afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Je ne vois pas du tout de qui il parle, mais Kenma et Bokuto-san ont hoché la tête avec recueillement. Ils partagent un sombre passé dont je ne sais rien, apparemment.

 **Jeudi**

J'étais fatigué, aujourd'hui. Je le suis encore. L'entraînement m'a semblé durer des heures. Je ne peux même pas dire que j'ai mal dormi ; j'ai fait un joli rêve, cette nuit, qui parlait de Bokuto-san et de Kuroo et de Kenma, mais je crains de l'avoir oublié dès mon réveil. Je sais juste qu'il était agréable.

Bokuto-san n'a cessé de me lancer des regards mi-interrogateurs, mi-inquiets. Je me suis souvenu que je voulais lui parler de Yū.

Il m'a posé une main sur l'épaule en disant que ça irait mieux demain. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle.

Ma sœur a récupéré son sourire, elle. Elle est enfin en congé. Une de ses amies lui a proposé de passer les vacances dans sa famille à l'autre bout du pays. Elle a envie de dire oui, mais elle ne le fera pas. Je dois la convaincre. Elle n'a pas à me garder. Je ne suis plus si jeune que ça.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai eu le grand honneur de rencontrer « ce petit trou du cul sournois ».

Il est passé devant nous en faisant semblant de ne pas nous voir. Kuroo a lâché quelque chose de particulièrement acerbe, comme il en a l'habitude, alors le type est revenu vers nous avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, encore pire que ceux dont est capable Kuroo.

Apparemment, il s'appelle Daishō Suguru et s'est récemment inscrit au lycée Nohebi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, entre lui et Kuroo, c'est la guerre ouverte ; ils sont ce qu'on pourrait communément décrire comme une paire d'ennemis mortels.

Quand j'ai demandé plus d'informations à Kenma, il a répondu : « Accident de milk-shakes, ne pose pas de question. »

Comme il voudra. Je mènerai mon enquête plus tard, et tout seul.

En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air aimable. J'espère que Bokuto-san l'écrasera. Juste pour voir sa tête.

 **Samedi**

Le match avait lieu à Fukurodani.

C'est une grande école. Je ne m'y sentais pas trop à ma place, mais Bokuto-san m'a promis que personne ne remarquerait ma présence. On l'a remarquée, bien sûr, mais je n'étais certainement pas le seul spectateur errant dans les tribunes — personne ne m'a obligé à sortir.

Sans surprise, le jeu de Bokuto-san est à la hauteur de sa personnalité. Il est nerveux, frappe vite et bien, ne laisse à ses adversaires que peu de chance de bloquer ses attaques. C'est un bon spiker. L'autre équipe n'est pas en reste, évidemment, et Daishō se défend bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

Fukurodani a mené pendant la grosse moitié de la première manche avant d'être tranquillement rattrapé par Nohebi. Arrivées aux vingt points, les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude ; à la fin du set, Nohebi célébrait un point qu'ils n'avaient visiblement jamais craint de perdre.

Quelqu'un derrière moi a murmuré que c'était normal, que le jeu de Fukurodani était trop inconstant, que le fait que leur ace soit absent n'arrangeait rien.

Je ne sais pas pour leur ace, mais une chose est sûre : le jeu de Bokuto _est_ inconstant. Il paraît perdu, parfois au milieu du terrain. Son attaque est terrifiante, mais pas impossible à bloquer. Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes à Nohebi pour s'en rendre compte. L'équipe bouge comme un seul homme, un colosse rapide et intelligent ; Fukurodani, bizarrement, se rapproche plus de la nuée d'abeilles.

Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de leurs joueurs titulaires, du moins pas en partie. Le passeur l'est sans doute ; il est en troisième année, possède un talent à faire peur, mais il ne paraît pas encore habitué à travailler avec les plus jeunes. Je dirais que Bokuto-san et lui s'accordent mal. Ils se regardent à peine. (J'aimerais bien essayer de jouer avec lui... juste pour voir. Mon talent est limité, mais peut-être...)

Bokuto-san semblait un peu déprimé, après ça, mais quand il est venu me retrouver, il avait l'air plutôt content de lui. J'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'il pense, parfois.

Daishō lui a serré la main en promettant que, la prochaine fois, il ferait en sorte d'avoir un écart de quinze points. Il avait toujours cette horrible expression sur le visage ; en fait, je crois que c'est simplement à ça que ressemble sa tête.

Bokuto a voulu me faire faire le tour du lycée, mais je me suis enfui avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne faut pas exagérer.

 **Dimanche**

Kuroo et Kenma n'étaient pas là, aujourd'hui. J'ai pris ça comme un signe du ciel.

J'ai tiré Bokuto-san jusqu'à un café choisi au hasard. Il a eu l'air surpris (il a souvent l'air surpris), mais m'a suivi sans protester.

Une fois sur place, je l'ai regardé bien en face et j'ai dit : « Tu me dois encore des takoyaki ».

Il a cillé. A répondu quelque chose comme : « Ah bon ? »

Il avait oublié ; bien sûr qu'il avait oublié. Kuroo m'avait prévenu. Ça ne m'a pas fait grand-chose. Je n'étais pas venu pour parler de ça, après tout. J'étais venu pour parler de moi.

Je ne peux pas garantir la fidélité de la conversation qui a suivi ; dans les grosses lignes, pourtant, elle ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner de la réalité. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'ouvrir la bouche, et puis j'ai dit : « Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon frère ? »

Je savais que non, bien entendu. Je n'en parle à personne ; il ne parle probablement à personne de moi.

« T'as un frère ?

— Demi-frère. » Mieux vaut rester précis. « Je ne le vois pas souvent.

— Ah bon ! »

Je suppose qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi je lui parlais de ça. J'ai continué : « Ma sœur l'a invité chez nous, il y a deux semaines. Ça s'est plutôt mal passé.

— Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

— À cause de moi. » Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais voulu dire, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Ses yeux se sont instantanément élargis. Ça m'a donné envie de rire. Il est tellement impliqué dans cette histoire, déjà, alors qu'il n'en connaît pas la moitié de protagonistes.

« Hein ? Pourquoi à cause de toi ?

— C'est un peu compliqué. » C'est toujours les mêmes histoires, surtout. « Je vis avec ma sœur depuis trois ans, et il n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Il dit qu'elle perd son temps et que je l'empêche de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Des trucs comme ça.

— N'importe quoi ! » Il a eu l'air scandalisé.

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Elle n'a pu entrer à l'université que cette année, par exemple. Elle veut partir en vacances la semaine prochaine, aussi, mais ne le fera pas. Elle refuse de me laisser seul.

— C'est quand même pas très cool.

— Je ne lui en veux pas. » C'est normal, après tout. C'est comme ça. « Et je comprends mon frère. Il l'aime beaucoup, je crois. Ils s'entendaient bien avant mon arrivée. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle m'aime autant que lui, alors que lui me déteste. Je suis son demi-frère, et elle est sa sœur. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

— Impossible.

— Quoi ?

— Ton frère peut pas te détester, Akaashi !

— Pourquoi ? »

Il a eu l'air de réfléchir, le front plus plissé que celui d'un vieillard. « Parce que personne pourrait te détester. T'es trop... »

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il termine, mais il a juste agité la main comme si ça expliquait tout. J'ai fait l'effort de lui sourire, même si je n'en avais plus trop envie. Parler de Yū me fatigue. Y penser me fatigue. J'ai dit : « Merci. »

J'ai pensé : « Mais tu as tout faux. »

Nombreux sont ceux qui me détestent à un degré ou un autre. Yū n'est pas le pire d'entre eux. Il ne me hait pas. Il n'aime juste pas le poids que j'ai posé sans le vouloir sur les épaules de sa sœur.

Bokuto-san a attendu que je poursuive la conversation, mais j'avais mal à la tête, alors j'ai simplement ajouté : « Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé pour mon humeur, dernièrement. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

Je savais très bien que non, mais l'entendre m'a tout de même fait du bien. Il a déblatéré tout un tas de phrases insensées à base de « T'as le droit d'avoir l'humeur que tu veux » et de « De toute façon, c'est pas ta faute, Akaashi ! » que j'ai à peine écoutées.

Il sait très bien que je ne lui ai pas tout dit, et je sais qu'il en reparlera bientôt. Ça me va. Je ne peux pas en discuter avec ma sœur ou avec Onaga, au final. Alors, quelque part...

Avant de partir, il a dit : « Je suis content que t'en aies parlé, quand même. J'étais un peu inquiet. » Il paraissait gêné. Moi aussi, sans doute.

Il m'a suivi jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en prétextant un détour qu'il venait d'inventer.

Durant le trajet, je ne pensais plus à Yū, ni à toutes les personnes qui me détestent encore. Je pensais à Bokuto-san et aux mots qui sortent de sa bouche sans jamais qu'il ait à réfléchir pour les prononcer.

Quelle chance il a.

Quelle chance j'ai.


	9. Semaine 9

**Koala sauvage :** Le fluff c'est le bien :3. Merci pour ta review !

Et merci à tout le monde tbh, je pleure de savoir que vous êtes là ;; merci.

* * *

 **Lundi**

Avec le début des vacances d'été, l'entraînement commence plus tard que d'habitude. Ça aurait pu être une bonne occasion de dormir (c'était d'ailleurs ce que j'avais espéré) si Bokuto-san n'avait pas eu l'excellente idée de téléphoner dès sept heures du matin.

Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas trouvé face à moi. Mes envies de meurtres me prennent toujours sans prévenir.

Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu m'appeler pour me dire qu'il avait vu un animal bizarre dans son garage ou qu'il avait entendu le marchand de glace passer. Non, il avait une « proposition exceptionnelle » à me faire, une proposition que, disait-il, je ne pourrais certainement pas refuser.

Il a réfléchi, pour ma sœur, et a décidé que la meilleure façon de la laisser partir était de me kidnapper au passage. Dès demain matin.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. J'en ai parlé à la principale intéressée, bien entendu. Elle a eu l'air soulagée.

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser y aller comme ça, a-t-elle ajouté. Quelqu'un doit garder l'appartement. Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas, toi ? Il n'a qu'à prendre ma chambre. »

Bokuto-san était fou de joie.

Quant à moi, eh bien...

 **Mardi**

Après une vérification de sécurité, j'ai eu une révélation.

Il est hors de question que Bokuto-san utilise la chambre de ma sœur. Il n'y a pas la place pour y poser un pied ; si je devais lui trouver un nom, je l'appellerais : « L'ultime dépotoir de l'antichambre de l'enfer ».

N'importe qui mourrait asphyxié en y passant la nuit.

Par chance, j'ai un matelas de secours quelque part au fond d'un cagibi. Bokuto-san ne succombera pas ce soir. Pas tant que je serai là pour le protéger des relents toxiques de la chambre du diable.

 **Mercredi**

Je ne suis pas particulièrement connu pour ma propension à garder des secrets, mais une chose est sûre : Bokuto-san ne me prendra _pas_ à écrire dans un vieux cahier chaque soir avant d'aller me coucher.

Dieu merci, son entraînement commence beaucoup plus tôt que le mien et il ne lui aura fallu qu'un matin pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'obliger à l'y accompagner. Je n'aime pas écrire le matin, mais tant pis — on fait avec ce qu'on a.

On a beaucoup parlé, hier, tellement que je crois m'être endormi au beau milieu d'une conversation. On a évoqué tout un tas de sujets dont je me souviens à peine. J'ai appris qu'il avait une peur panique des scolopendres, ce qui, de mon humble avis, est une caractéristique plutôt saine et utile dans la vie de tous les jours. Il ne sait pas faire la cuisine, non plus, mais se débrouille lorsqu'on lui assigne des tâches précises. En tout cas, je n'ai pas dû appeler les pompiers, ce que je considère comme un succès non négligeable.

Je dois partir dans dix minutes, et ma sœur me harcèle déjà de SMS et d'anecdotes de vacances.

 **Jeudi**

Certaines personnes n'aiment pas qu'on envahisse leur espace personnel, qu'on fouille dans leurs affaires ou qu'on dorme dans leur lit. C'est compréhensible.

J'espère, pour le bien de leur santé mentale, qu'elles ne rencontreront jamais Bokuto Kōtarō-san.

Je savais qu'il avait la bougeotte et il ne fait aucun doute que, si je l'avais laissé faire, il aurait démonté ma chambre en un rien de temps. Le pire, là-dedans, c'est que je ne peux même pas dire que ça me dérange. En fait, je crois que j'aime bien ça.

Je dois être cinglé.

Je suis définitivement cinglé.

 **Vendredi**

C'est agréable de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour trouver quelqu'un à côté de soi.

Pas dans un sens amoureux, bien entendu — je ne sais pas, pour ça —, mais le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas être seul a quelque chose de terriblement... confortable ? Je n'en sais rien. L'entendre bouger ou marmonner ou respirer a quelque chose de spécial.

Je crois que je vais commencer à garder ce carnet sur moi. S'il le lisait, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

 **Samedi**

On est passés chez lui, hier, pour emprunter sa PlayStation. C'est une grande maison, bien plus vaste que celle où je vivais avant. Impressionnante, d'une certaine façon. Nous n'avons croisé personne, mais elle m'a paru chaleureuse.

Kuroo et Kenma nous ont rejoints à l'appartement dans la soirée avec assez de vivres pour nourrir une armée. J'ai vite appris que Bokuto-san et Kuroo, lorsqu'ils se battent devant un écran de télévision, valent plus qu'une armée.

J'ai joué contre Kenma. Il m'a écrasé.

J'espère pouvoir disputer un match contre lui, dans la prochaine compétition, juste histoire d'avoir une chance de me venger.

Ils ne sont rentrés chez eux que vers minuit. Je pense que Kenma passe le plus clair de son temps chez Kuroo. À les entendre, on croirait qu'ils vivent ensemble. Je me demande s'ils ont chacun deux exemplaires de leur brosse à dents. Sûrement.

 **Dimanche**

Bokuto ne cesse de me tanner pour aller voir un de mes matchs. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à venir pour la prochaine compétition.

Si seulement je pouvais contrôler ce qui sort de ma bouche, parfois.

Il repart ce soir. Il a camp d'entraînement, demain, et encore rien préparé. Je suis un peu jaloux, je l'admets. Un peu triste aussi. Je me suis habitué à le voir tous les jours, alors une semaine...

Je suis content qu'il soit venu chez moi. J'ai peur que les prochains jours ne me paraissent beaucoup trop silencieux.

Il chante sous la douche, pour l'instant.

Il ne chante même pas si mal que ça.


	10. Semaine 10

**Koala sauvage :** Hihihi c'était le but. Continue de sourire. Tant que tu le p- non je rigole, lul. Merci pour ta review ❤

* * *

 **Lundi**

« Merci pour la semaine, c'était super ! Je suis content qu'on soit devenus amis. T'es comme mon meilleur pote. Il y a déjà Kuroo et tout, mais c'est pas la même chose. Il a déjà Kenma, tu vois ? Bref c'est débile, je suis juste content, voilà, merci. On se voit lundi prochain ! Sans faute ! »

Il m'a envoyé ça ce matin.

 **Mardi**

Je n'ai jamais été proche de personne, avant ça. Les autres avaient leurs meilleurs amis, mais pas moi. J'avais mes pensées. J'avais ma sœur, parfois. Ça suffisait largement.

J'ai eu des amis, mais jamais bien longtemps. Ils s'éloignaient quand les bruits se mettaient à courir — partaient quand ils comprenaient que je ne pourrais jamais sortir, aller chez eux ou les inviter chez moi.

J'avais abandonné l'affaire, au bout d'un moment.

Pour ne pas être tenté de le relire plusieurs fois dans la journée, j'ai supprimé le SMS. Ça ne change rien. Je le connais par cœur.

 **Mercredi**

Il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour s'entraîner. Je me demande comment ils s'en sortent, là-bas. Ce sera à mon tour d'avoir un camp, la semaine prochaine ; j'espère que nos locaux auront l'air conditionné.

Apparemment, Bokuto-san n'est pas le seul à être parti. Kenma m'a envoyé un message. Ça ne lui arrive jamais. Je pourrais aller le voir. Je veux dire, il est aussi mon ami... je crois. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

 **Jeudi**

Comme je l'avais deviné, il n'est pas du genre à sortir de chez lui si Kuroo n'est pas là pour l'y obliger.

J'ai longuement hésité avant de lui rendre visite. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas si proches que ça, après tout. Je l'ai contacté en pensant qu'il déclinerait la proposition, mais, en fait, il en avait plutôt l'air content.

Il m'a appris à jouer correctement aux jeux vidéos. Je ne savais même pas que ça s'apprenait. Il dit que je dois être au point pour le retour de Bokuto-san. Il prévoit toujours de le forcer jouer à un « jeu mystère » ; vu la lueur dans ses yeux, j'ai hâte d'y être.

 **Vendredi**

Il n'y a plus personne à rejoindre à la fin de l'entraînement. Ma sœur est rentrée, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Je m'ennuie...

J'ai lu au moins trois bouquins sur quatre jours.

Je m'ennuie.

 **Samedi**

Mon père vient me rendre visite, ce soir. Il veut m'emmener au restaurant, quelque chose comme ça.

Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis cinq mois. J'ai du mal à dire si je suis impatient ou simplement anxieux.

Ma sœur est nerveuse. Je lui ai assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle passe son temps à se craquer les doigts, une mauvaise habitude dont j'ai apparemment hérité.

Elle s'inquiète trop.

 **Samedi**

Il est venu.

Il m'a emmené dans un restaurant qui, bien que bon marché, s'est avéré plutôt bon. Il a commencé, comme d'habitude, par prendre de mes nouvelles. Les cours, ma sœur, le sport. Je lui ai dit que j'étais resté dans l'équipe de volley — il a eu l'air content. Il m'a avoué en riant à moitié qu'il avait craint que j'arrête tout. Je lui ai répondu en riant à moitié qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive. J'aime trop jouer. J'ai évoqué mon envie de devenir passeur ; il s'est levé pour me donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Il avait l'air fier de moi.

Sans y penser, j'ai parlé de Bokuto-san. Un peu trop, à mon avis. Il m'a demandé si nous étions amis. J'ai dit « Oui, quelque chose comme ça. » Il n'a pas semblé comprendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'interprète bizarrement, alors j'ai précisé : « C'est un ange ».

Il a hoché la tête avec un sourire. Il connaît ça. Il a dit : « En parlant de ça, j'en ai rencontré un, moi aussi. »

Puis il m'a montré une petite pièce en bronze et a ajouté : « Ça fait sept mois qu'il veille sur moi. Je n'avais jamais tenu aussi longtemps, tu sais ? Mais c'était le minimum pour pouvoir te revoir. Je voulais te le dire. »

Il m'a raccompagné à l'appartement. Il veut me voir plus souvent. J'ai accepté. Ma sœur ne va pas être contente... J'espère qu'elle n'en parlera pas à Yū.

Je n'ai pas demandé de nouvelles de ma mère.

 **Dimanche**

Bokuto-san revient ce soir. Je pars demain matin. On ne se croisera probablement pas d'ici là.

Il me manque, je crois.

Ça ne fait qu'une semaine. C'est ridicule.

J'ai envie de le voir.


	11. Semaine 11

**Koala sauvage** : N'aie pas peur... je suis gentille... je ne fais pas dans l'angst, moi... *tousse* what. Bien sûr que Kenma est chou (a). C'est Kenma. Mon bébé ❤ Merci pour tes reviews ça me fait très plaisir ;;

 **Bastou** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est rare les gens qui aiment pas le KuroKen lol, j'espère que ça veut dire que t'es team KenHina. /bam/ Je suis curieuse now. Merci pour ta review !

 **NOTE** : Attention all readers. Je fais une petite pause d'une semaine sur cette fanfic pour cause de tentative de soin de writing block. On se retrouve lundi prochain sans faute pour la semaine 12. Merci de suivre cette histoire et merci pour votre soutien, dieu sait que j'en ai bieeen besoin pour le moment. Je vous aime. Gros kiss. :3

* * *

 **Lundi**

La vérité, c'est que j'ai voulu arrêter, il y a trois ans. Le volley.

J'étais en colère. Triste et fatigué.

Tout s'est arrangé depuis.

 **Mardi**

Je n'aime pas trop les camps ; je n'ai le temps de rien. Enfin, au moins, je peux m'entraîner à passer. Le coach commence presque à m'encourager. Il a vu quelque chose en moi. C'est ce que je me dis pour ne pas simplement laisser tomber.

Le passeur titulaire actuel, par contre, n'en a pas l'air ravi. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais prendre sa place — nous sommes au milieu de notre dernière année.

 **Mercredi**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis épuisé.

Ils ont passé toute la soirée d'hier à se raconter des histoires d'horreur. J'en ai écouté quelques-unes, puis je suis parti dormir. J'ai hâte que ça se termine. Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'un entraînement aussi intensif.

 **Jeudi**

Heureusement qu'il y a Onaga. C'est le seul avec qui je m'entends vraiment bien, au sein du club. On passe pas mal de temps ensemble. J'ai appris qu'il avait un frère aîné qui jouait en troisième année à Fukurodani. Il compte s'y inscrire l'année prochaine, lui aussi.

Quand il m'a demandé si je visais un lycée en particulier, j'ai répondu que je n'en savais encore rien, que je n'étais pas très renseigné. Je veux entrer dans un lycée avec une bonne équipe, où je pourrai devenir passeur et montrer à Bokuto-san ce que je vaux réellement. Il paraît que Nekoma est une bonne école, mais je sais que Kenma s'y inscrira à cause de Kuroo, et il est bien meilleur que moi. Ça ne devrait pas rentrer en ligne de compte, bien sûr — de toute façon, j'ai encore quelques années pour m'améliorer —, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Être dans la même équipe que Kuroo et Kenma pourrait être intéressant, cela dit. Je ne sais pas.

Je connais Nohebi, mais c'est un peu loin de chez moi et je n'ai pas envie de faire le trajet tous les jours.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y a Fukurodani.

Je n'entrerai pas à Fukurodani.

 **Vendredi**

Avec les autres, on a discuté de ce qui nous avait fait commencer le volley.

J'ai entendu de tout. Un joueur dans la famille, la curiosité, l'envie de se lancer dans un club avec un peu moins d'inscrits, quelques-uns qui avaient vu un match à la télé ou même en vrai, certains juste par dépit.

Comme Onaga, je fais partie de la première catégorie.

C'est mon père qui nous a convaincus, ma sœur et moi. Ma sœur s'est entraînée un peu avec lui — elle s'y sentait obligée, je crois — puis s'est inscrite dans l'équipe de son lycée. J'ai commencé dans un club jeunesse parce qu'il m'y a encouragé. Il venait voir la plupart de mes matchs (du moins quand il était en état) et adorait les commenter toute la soirée. Surtout au début.

Il a un peu lâché l'affaire, à la fin de l'école primaire. Il a fini par ne plus venir du tout.

 **Samedi**

Je rentre lundi matin. Je n'en peux plus.

On va voir un match de lycéens, demain. Pour apprendre. Je ne sais pas trop ce que le coach attend de nous, mais pourquoi pas.

À mon avis, il est juste fatigué.

 **Dimanche**.

Le match opposait Fukurodani à une équipe féroce dont j'ai oublié le nom... Ita quelque chose.

Ita quelque chose a gagné sans trop de soucis. J'étais un peu triste pour Bokuto-san, mais c'était couru d'avance.

Il n'a joué que le temps d'un point, pour un service spécial.

Je l'avais plus ou moins deviné, mais c'est clair, maintenant. Bokuto-san ne joue pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Il passe la plupart de son temps sur le banc. Ça m'a fait de la peine. La frustration sur son visage m'a brisé le cœur. Il aime vraiment le volley. Plus que moi, je pense.

J'ai envie de lui envoyer un message, mais mon téléphone est resté éteint toute la semaine.

Il ne m'a pas vu, de toute façon, et c'est tant mieux. Je lui en parlerai demain.

J'ai hâte de rentrer.


	12. Semaine 12

**Koala sauvage** : Bon... d'accord... c'est vrai que j'ai un passif. D'accoooord. Mais ça ira cette fois. (... lol). Contente que ça te plaise . (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ Et merci en retard, huhu :D Ce fut une bonne semaine de pause. 8) Merci pour ta review !

 **Note** : Re :D Je peux vous annoncer que j'ai au moins prévu le scénario jusqu'à la semaine 32. C'est déjà pas mal. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'aide vraiment à me motiver pour avancer. Je suis à peu près inutile sans l'avis des gens, alors voilà. Merci beaucoup. Maintenant je m'efface à nouveau, haha.

* * *

 **Lundi**

Je me suis directement rendu à notre lieu de rencontre habituel, après l'entraînement, dans l'espoir d'y croiser Bokuto-san et les autres.

Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils ne sont pas venus.

Kenma m'a rejoint après une demi-heure. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Il a dit que Bokuto-san ne se montrerait pas avant demain.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

 **Mardi**

Il est venu, aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air content. Son sourire m'avait manqué, tout comme sa voix, tout comme sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse.

Il a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas répondu à ses messages.

J'ai oublié de rallumer mon téléphone. Je n'étais pas au courant. Je me suis excusé, et il a dit que ce n'était pas grave — ça ne m'a rassuré qu'à moitié.

Kenma m'a lancé un drôle de regard. Les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre ; je le découvrirai tôt ou tard. Ou jamais. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Bokuto-san m'a raconté son camp en long et en large, mais il n'a pas évoqué le match de dimanche. J'imagine qu'il préfère ne pas en parler. Il ne m'y a pas vu, de toute façon.

 **Mercredi**

J'aimerais être une fleur et boire le soleil sur le bord d'une route sans jamais avoir à penser.

J'aimerais dormir des jours entiers sans jamais devoir me réveiller.

Je rêverais d'une enfance joyeuse dans les montagnes à jouer sous la pluie.

Je n'aurais ni parents, ni amis, ni frères et sœurs. Tout irait toujours bien.

J'aurais un chat, peut-être.

Je suis si fatigué.

 **Jeudi**

Nous sommes allés chez Kenma, aujourd'hui, afin que Bokuto-san ait enfin l'occasion de respecter sa promesse. Sa motivation faisait plaisir à voir. Sa naïveté aussi.

Il s'attendait sans doute à jouer à un obscur RPG pas trop compliqué. Personne n'a eu la bonne idée de le contredire.

Jusqu'à ce que Kenma décide de lancer Silent Hill 3.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bokuto-san était enfermé dans la salle de bain, traumatisé pour une vie entière. Kuroo riait si fort qu'il ne parvenait même plus à parler. Kenma ne disait rien. Il avait repris la partie en bâillant.

« Il a déjà tenu pas mal de temps », a déclaré Kuroo.

Kenma a souri.

Ils sont horribles. Pauvre Bokuto-san. Il m'a fallu près d'une demi-heure pour le ramener dans le salon ; il a passé la moitié du temps à sursauter pour rien, et l'autre à jurer qu'il ne refuserait plus jamais de voir un film d'horreur.

Il s'agrippait à moi comme un petit enfant à sa mère.

C'était une bonne journée.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai pu m'entraîner à la passe, aujourd'hui.

Le coach nous a dit que notre véritable entraîneur, celui qu'il remplace, reprendrait le travail en janvier. Lorsqu'il reviendra, j'aurai changé de poste. Je me fiche d'être à la fin de ma dernière année. Je suis passeur.

Je finirai par le leur prouver.

 **Samedi**

J'ai rallumé mon portable. Je dois avoir reçu une bonne trentaine de SMS.

La plupart avaient été envoyés par Bokuto-san. Il y raconte ses journées, y pose des questions. Il y en a un qui dit qu'il est impatient de me voir rentrer.

Je n'y ai pas répondu.

Il y en avait un autre, aussi. Expéditeur inconnu. Je l'ai supprimé sans le lire.

Je ne m'intéresse pas aux inconnus.

 **Dimanche**

Bokuto-san m'a appelé. Nous sommes restés au téléphone pendant une bonne heure. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.

Ma sœur a voulu faire un commentaire, je crois, vu son sourire narquois. Je me suis enfui avant de l'entendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Après avoir raccroché, je suis resté allongé sur mon lit, incapable de bouger, à m'immerger dans les profondeurs de mon imagination, là où on ne contrôle plus ses pensées ou ses désirs, où les images se succèdent sans jamais faire sens. J'ai entendu des murmures et des cris et j'ai vu le visage de ma mère et de Yū et de Bokuto-san.

De Bokuto-san, surtout.

Je crois que j'ai peur. Je me suis montré imprudent.

Les anges sont des créatures terrifiantes.


	13. Semaine 13

**Koala Sauvage** : aww merci ❤ Rien de tel qu'un petit jeu d'horreur pour traumatiser Bokuto. :D Haha. Merci pour ta review, contente que ça t'ait plu !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé que dans mon grenier se trouvait un monstre avide de sang dont le principal passe-temps était de torturer les enfants qui s'en approchaient trop.

Il n'avait pas de nom et se cachait si bien que les quelques vérifications faites avec l'aide de mon frère ne menaient jamais à rien. Yū finissait par m'ébouriffer les cheveux et me raccompagnait en haut en riant. Il ne me croyait pas. J'ai bien vite compris que personne ne me croirait jamais — pas à ce sujet-là.

J'y suis allé seul, une fois. J'avais six ans. Yū avait quitté la maison quelques mois plus tôt en claquant la porte. J'entendais parfois ma sœur pleurer dans sa chambre. Mon père ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ma mère « dormait » la plupart du temps dans son lit. Mais j'avais fait un cauchemar, cette nuit-là, au cours duquel une petite fille se faisait enlever et dévorer par le monstre, et je voulais être sûr de pouvoir la sauver.

Je suis monté la peur au ventre, un ours en peluche à la main. La porte s'est refermée derrière moi.

J'ai crié longtemps. J'ai appelé ma mère et mon père. J'ai appelé Yū, malgré son absence. J'ai frappé contre la porte, mais l'accès au grenier était trop éloigné des pièces de vie. J'entendais des grattements, des murmures et des voix sourdes — j'ai compris que le monstre était là et me dévorerait sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour s'en apercevoir.

J'ai fini par m'endormir, quelque part dans un coin, le pouce en bouche (habitude que j'avais abandonnée depuis un bon moment). Ma sœur m'a retrouvé le lendemain matin. Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle a dit.

Elle m'a conduit dans ma chambre, m'a raconté une histoire et est restée jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Que je fasse semblant de m'endormir, en tout cas.

Je l'ai entendue sortir, descendre les escaliers, parler à quelqu'un — hurler, ensuite, mais je n'ai pas compris quoi. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Je devrais peut-être.

J'en ai rêvé, cette nuit. Du monstre et du grenier. Je me suis réveillé en sueur. Je sais ce que ça signifie. Les affaires reprennent.

J'aimerais que les vacances se terminent.

 **Mardi**

(Personne ne me retrouvera, cette fois.)

 **Mercredi**

Bokuto-san est venu chez moi, seul et sans prévenir. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour moi. Ma sœur l'a invité à dîner — il a accepté sans hésiter.

Ils ont beaucoup parlé, tous les deux. Sans surprise, ils s'entendent comme larron en foire. Je suis content. Ce sont de bonnes personnes.

Elle doit vraiment l'apprécier, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle lui a proposé de revenir nous voir de temps en temps. Il a juré qu'il le ferait. Je sais qu'il le fera.

(Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Je ne sais plus grand-chose.)

 **Jeudi**

Bokuto-san m'a demandé si j'aimais bien les chats. J'ai dit oui. La vérité, c'est que je m'en fiche un peu.

Il en a à donner, apparemment. Ma sœur adore les animaux. J'ai promis que je lui en prendrai un. Il me l'amènera dimanche.

 **Vendredi**

Kenma m'envoie souvent des messages, ces temps-ci. Même Kuroo plaisante là-dessus. « C'est rare que tu t'intéresses à ce point à quelqu'un, Kenma. » Il le répète sans arrêt.

 _Sans arrêt._

Mais il ne comprend pas. Kenma ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Il m'observe juste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit ni quelles sont ses conclusions, mais la lueur de ses yeux ne change pas. Tout va bien. Quoi qu'il devine, il n'en dira rien.

 **Samedi**

Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

Comme je transpirais beaucoup, j'ai été prendre une douche fraîche. Glacée. J'avais mal à la tête. Je ne voulais penser à rien.

Ma sœur, ce matin, s'est installée en face de moi sans un mot.

Je l'ai regardée longtemps. Elle a fini par céder. A dit : « Des cauchemars ? »

J'ai nié. C'est la chaleur. L'été. Pas vraiment des cauchemars. Un bruit de fond constant. Des rêves éveillés.  
J'ai mal à la tête.

 **Dimanche**

Bokuto-san a amené le chat à la maison. Ma sœur était aux anges. Elle l'a tout de suite adopté.

Il est plutôt mignon, j'imagine. Je pourrais bien l'aimer.

Bokuto-san paraissait content. Il est resté un peu. Nous sommes allés dans ma chambre et avons discuté tout l'après-midi. J'ai passé un bon moment.

Avant de partir, pourtant, il s'est tu quelques secondes, l'air troublé. Mon estomac m'est immédiatement remonté dans la gorge ; il avait remarqué quelque chose, il avait lu dans mes pensées, il savait tout, c'était terminé.

Mais non.

Il a demandé si j'avais vu son match contre Itachiyama, il y a deux semaines. Je n'ai pas répondu. Alors, il a dit : « Je me disais bien... pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Je sais que c'était pas terrible, et que j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais... enfin, si c'est pour ça... »

Ce n'était pas pour ça. Je me suis excusé. Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il était curieux, c'était tout. Qu'il y avait beaucoup pensé.

J'ai envie de vomir. Je crois que je suis malade.

Bokuto-san a souri en partant.

Il n'a pas encore compris, mais il comprendra bien assez tôt. J'y pense tout le temps. J'en rêve la nuit.

Ce jour-là, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ?


	14. Semaine 14

**Koala sauvage :** Tout le monde a souvent envie de câliner Akaashi, on dirait, lol. (Moi aussi, j'avoue.) Merci ;; Et merci pour ta review !

 **Guest** : Bienvenue au club ✿. Argh, merci, ça fait plaisir ;; J'avoue qu'Akaashi a paaas exactement le même genre de famille ici, haha :D En vrai j'adore lui mettre des familles pas très cool. Je crois que la clairière était genre, l'exception. Oups. Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review !

 **Note** : J'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews et je suis désolée, argh, je ferai tout d'un coup ce soir ;; pardonnez-moi.

* * *

 **Lundi**

Depuis peu, le matin, je sens un poids compresser ma poitrine. Ça fait de plus en plus mal. Ça m'étouffe à petit feu. Alors, j'ai été courir.

J'ai été courir et ça m'a donné envie de hurler. Ça ferait disparaître le poids et les souvenirs et chacun de mes mensonges, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne le ferai probablement jamais.

 **Mardi**

Nous avons compétition la semaine prochaine. Je jouerai en tant qu'ailier.

Je m'entraîne sans relâche. Il faut qu'on gagne. Tant pis si je dois tomber dans les pommes. Il faut qu'on gagne et qu'on aille plus loin que quiconque avant nous. Ce sera mon objectif. Je le viserai chaque jour.

 **Mercredi**

J'ai vu Bokuto-san.

Kenma a parlé de la compétition (il y participe, lui aussi, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de l'y rencontrer). Kuroo a promis qu'il y assisterait — évidemment, Bokuto-san a approuvé avec un grand sourire.

Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.

Il va tout découvrir.

Il va savoir pour chacun de mes mensonges et pour chacune de mes pensées secrètes, il va comprendre, il va réaliser quel genre de personne je suis, et il décidera que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, que nous ne sommes pas amis, il arrêtera de me parler, de m'envoyer des messages, de penser à moi.

Il me détestera.

 **Jeudi**

Il m'a demandé comment allait le chat. À vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il ne m'approche pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait.

Il aime bien ma sœur, par contre. Il passe son temps à dormir sur ses genoux. Je suppose que c'est normal.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai rêvé de ma mère. Ça m'arrive très souvent. Elle me parlait gentiment. Elle me prenait dans ses bras.

 **Samedi**

Elle me manque. C'est ridicule. Je ne devrais même pas y penser. Mais elle me manque.

Elle me manque.

Elle me manque.

J'ai envie de dormir. (J'ai envie de retourner là-bas. Ma sœur me tuerait, si elle savait.)

 **Dimanche**

Ce soir, Bokuto-san a insisté pour me raccompagner chez moi. Ça n'avait pas de sens — il n'habite pas du tout de mon côté, et n'est pas du genre à se promener avec moi juste pour le plaisir. Enfin, je crois.

Je me suis méfié. J'avais raison.

Il s'est immobilisé à quelques pas de ma porte pour me regarder. J'ai demandé ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est juste... t'as l'air triste, en ce moment. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais... je veux dire, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Alors je l'ai regardé bien en face, et j'ai répondu : « Tout va bien. »

Il ne m'a pas cru.

C'est la première fois qu'il ne croit pas à mes mensonges. Il a voulu insister — j'ai tourné le dos.

Mais il n'est pas parti. Il m'a rattrapé, a posé une main sur mon épaule, m'a dit : « On est amis, pas vrai, Akaashi ? Tu peux tout me dire. Je te promets que... »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait promettre, mais il était hors de question que je lui laisse l'occasion de commettre un parjure. Je me suis dégagé un peu trop sèchement, alors il s'est tu. Il a répété mon nom. Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille.

Bokuto-san ne mérite peut-être pas ma colère. Il m'en voudra sûrement. Mais il avait tort.

Je ne peux pas tout lui dire.

Je ne peux rien dire à personne.

Le fait que nous soyons amis n'y change rien. Il ne peut pas en attendre autant de moi. Que dirait-il, s'il connaissait la moindre de mes pensées, s'il lisait mes souvenirs et mes rêves ? Serions-nous toujours amis ?

Je préfère ne jamais l'apprendre. Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul.

(Je m'y suis peut-être trop attaché.)


	15. Semaine 15

**Koala sauvage :** Hurle donc. 8) Parce que t'as pas fini huehuehue. Merci pour ta review !

 **Note** : (IL EST PAS MINUIT CA COMPTE, ps demain probablement en soirée aussi, car trop de choses à faire, pardonnez-moooi)

* * *

 **Lundi**

Bokuto-san a essayé de me parler, mais sa voix reste hésitante. Il a peur d'empirer les choses. Il a peur de faire mal.

Je déteste qu'on s'adresse à moi de cette façon-là. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un animal effrayé, prêt à fuir à tout instant. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. J'aimerais juste qu'il continue à me parler comme avant. À rire.

Nous n'avons pas dit grand-chose. J'ai surtout écouté Kuroo plaisanter.

 **Mardi**

Bokuto-san a acheté à manger pour tout le monde. Je sais qu'il le fait pour moi. Il pourrait me le dire, au lieu d'utiliser ce genre de tactiques à peine discrètes. Il pourrait au moins essayer d'être honnête.

(Ha, ha. Ce que je suis drôle.)

 **Mercredi**

J'ai rêvé qu'il venait voir le match de dimanche, et qu'il décidait de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à moi. Probablement prémonitoire. J'en faisais beaucoup, quand j'étais petit. Je rêvais que ma sœur venait me chercher.

Je ne sais pas si ça compte.

 **Jeudi**

Kenma m'envoie des messages tous les jours. Il me demande pourquoi je n'adresse plus la parole à Bokuto-san. Il dit qu'il se sent coupable ; j'ai répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus coupable que moi.

Il voudrait que je m'excuse. Je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Bokuto-san va demander des explications, et je n'en ai aucune à lui fournir. Je ne suis rien qu'un imbécile constamment effrayé. Personne ne sait comment réagir face à un : « J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes. » Certainement pas lui.

Toutes les promesses qu'il pourrait faire se changeront en promesses en l'air.

Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. C'est hors de question.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je l'ai rejoint après l'entraînement, comme d'habitude — un peu plus tôt que ces derniers jours. Je traînais autour du konbini, les autres soirs, pour être sûr de ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui.

Il a paru surpris, puis gêné, alors j'ai simplement lancé une conversation sur un sujet au hasard, le coach ou le chat ou bien les transports en commun. Il a suivi sans trop hésiter. Je crois que nous sommes de nouveau amis. (Jusqu'à dimanche, au moins...)

Je me suis quand même excusé par message, finalement. Un truc comme : « Désolé pour la semaine dernière. J'étais un peu malade. »

Il a répondu que ce n'était pas grave, mais son SMS n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il avait coutume de l'être. Quelque chose a changé. Il commence à comprendre.

Que je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être. (Que je ne mérite pas son attention.)

J'ai l'habitude. Ce n'est rien. Les gens sont comme ça. Les amitiés s'effritent et s'évaporent avec les nuages. Les liens se nouent puis se défont. C'est ainsi. Les anges ne sont pas épargnés. Je n'ai jamais été épargné.

J'aurais aimé que ce lien-ci se renforce ; qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps.

J'imagine que c'était à prévoir. Je n'aurais pas dû rêver.

 **Samedi**

La compétition a lieu demain — l'excuse idéale pour ne pas affronter Bokuto-san.

Il m'a envoyé quelques messages auxquels j'ai répondu comme je le fais d'habitude. Il ne doit se douter de rien. J'ai insisté sur le fait que je n'aimais pas qu'on assiste à mes matchs. Il n'a rien ajouté ; je suppose qu'il viendra.

L'entraînement de Kenma a duré plus tard que le mien. Il est fatigué, lui aussi. Mais il a dit qu'il était curieux de me voir sur le terrain.

Si Kenma me voyait, s'il apprenait tout — qu'en penserait-il ?

(Je crois qu'il ne dirait rien. Qu'il sait déjà.)

 **Dimanche**

Le match est dans quelques heures.

J'ai eu du mal à dormir. Je n'ai pas peur de perdre. (Il va venir. _Il va venir._ Je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.)

 **Dimanche**

Je ne sais même pas quoi écrire. C'était le pire jour de ma vie. (Ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha. Ma sœur serait ravie d'entendre ça. Ravie.)

Bokuto est venu, comme prévu, et, comme prévu, son estime pour moi a baissé d'une bonne dizaine de crans.

(Mais je le savais. Je le savais. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il avait l'air si triste. Déçu. Pourquoi m'avoir cru ? C'était stupide de sa part.)

Nous avons perdu dès le deuxième match, à cause d'une tête de série qui passait par-là. Kenma s'est qualifié pour la suite, dimanche prochain. J'ai envie de le voir jouer. C'est un bon passeur, il paraît.

(Je le savais. Je ne devrais même pas me sentir aussi désespéré. Je n'ai aucun droit d'avoir mal. Je lui ai menti sans réfléchir, depuis le début. Bien sûr qu'il allait finir déçu. Je le savais, putain.)

Il a fait une de ces têtes. Comme s'il avait été trahi par son plus proche compagnon. (Et je l'ai trahi.) Je crois qu'il est tombé de haut, quoique ça revienne à me donner trop d'importance.

Pardon, Bokuto-san, pour t'avoir menti ce jour-là — celui-là et tous les autres.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

Il me l'a dit. Répété. « C'est rien, Akaashi, je t'en veux pas. »

Ce n'est pas ce que disent son visage et le ton de sa voix.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. »

 _Je_ m'en veux.

« C'est pas grave, hein ? Je voulais pas te mettre la pression, tu sais, aaah, si j'avais su, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé... »

Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

ÇA N'A PAS DE SENS !

Pourquoi est-il désolé ?! Pourquoi ne m'en veut-il pas ?

C'était ma faute.

C'était _ma_ faute.

Ça me rend malade. Ça me rend dingue. Il est déçu, c'est comme si je lui avais brisé le cœur, et il fait comme si tout allait bien, comme si ça n'avait aucune implication, mais ça en a.

Et il est désolé.

Je ne devrais pas gaspiller mes larmes pour ça.

(Il m'a proposé de m'entraîner avec Kenma et j'ai dit oui parce qu'il est impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit quand il me regarde avec ces yeux-là.)


	16. Semaine 16

**Koala Sauvage :** Comment oses-tu te divertir des malheurs d'Akaashi... monstre... /bam/ Hihi merci :3. Et merci pour ta review, comme d'hab, tu es cool.

* * *

 **Lundi**

Il m'a fallu une force colossale pour réussir à sortir du lit, ce matin. Curieusement, j'ai bien dormi ; je crois que j'ai rêvé de quelque chose, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Quand j'ai retrouvé Bokuto-san, il m'a souri avec un peu de pitié dans le regard. J'ai annoncé qu'on ne se reverrait probablement plus pour quelques jours. Kenma a accepté de s'entraîner avec moi après sa propre séance. Je ne sais pas comment Kuroo a fait ; il n'a pas l'air du genre à se fatiguer pour rien.

Kuroo était là, au début, d'ailleurs, mais il est vite parti. Le reste de la soirée a été plutôt silencieux. Kenma n'aime pas perdre du temps à parler.

 **Mardi**

C'est un bon passeur. Peut-être meilleur que le nôtre. Il est intelligent et il voit clair. Son manque d'athlétisme n'est même pas un défaut.

Il m'apprend les techniques comme il le peut, même si ça ne m'avance pas à grand-chose. Il le sait bien.

 **Mercredi**

Je lui ai demandé s'il comptait continuer à venir chaque soir. Il a haussé les épaules. Je lui ai proposé de rentrer chez lui — je n'aime pas le voir perdre son temps.

Étonnamment, il a refusé. Il affirme que ça ne le dérange pas. Qu'il fait calme, ici, et que c'est toujours préférable aux « plaisanteries » de Kuroo et Bokuto-san.

Il n'a rien dit, pour mon mensonge. Il comprend probablement.

 **Jeudi**

Kuroo nous a suggéré de venir chez lui, demain soir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir les éviter bien longtemps.

J'ai discuté avec Kenma. Il a demandé pourquoi je voulais être passeur. Pas pourquoi j'ai menti à tout le monde ; pourquoi je voulais être passeur. J'ai répondu : « Je veux connecter les gens. Qu'on puisse compter sur moi. Et puis, Bokuto-san a besoin d'un passeur compétent. »

Il a eu un sourire. C'est plutôt rare. (Plutôt joli, aussi.) Il a dit : « Je ne savais pas que tu comptais aller à Fukurodani. »

Moi non plus. (Et je ne pourrai pas y aller. Ma sœur ne pourra jamais se le permettre, et je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Quant à mes parents, mieux vaut ne pas y penser.)

Il n'a plus beaucoup parlé, après ça.

(Mais il a dit que je n'étais pas si mauvais que ça.)

 **Vendredi**

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, non ? »

Kenma a profité de l'absence de Kuroo et Bokuto-san pour me poser la question. Il n'a pas cessé de m'observer de la soirée. Il n'a pas cessé d'observer Bokuto-san.

J'aurais pu mentir.

J'ai dit : « Oui. C'est mon ami. » Mon plus proche ami.

« Ah...

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Juste une réflexion comme ça. »

Il adore se taire quand il faudrait parler. Je lui ai adressé un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, à bien y réfléchir. « Toi aussi, Kenma.

— Quoi ?

— Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? »

Il a eu l'air content. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je l'aime beaucoup, lui aussi.

 **Samedi**

Bokuto-san nous a interrompus au milieu de la séance. Il a décidé d'un commun accord avec lui-même que je ne pouvais décemment améliorer mes compétences de passeur sans un attaquant sur qui les tester. Je crois bien avoir imploré Kenma du regard — ce traître a préféré acquiescer avec un sourire en coin.

J'ai dit que je l'aimais bien ?

J'ai menti.

(Mais il a eu raison. J'avais un peu peur, et j'étais mal à l'aise, et je ne suis pas très bon, mais jouer avec Bokuto-san est complètement différent que jouer avec mes coéquipiers. J'ai envie de lui offrir ce que j'ai de meilleur, et qu'il me pardonne, et qu'il sache que je fais tout pour devenir celui que j'ai prétendu être. Pour être digne de sa confiance, cette fois. Il a toujours l'air un peu triste. Je suis tellement désolé.)

 **Dimanche**

Nous sommes allés voir les matchs de Kenma. Son équipe s'est fait éliminer dans l'après-midi. D'après lui, ça n'a pas grande importance. Il s'en fiche.

Je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en entends un. Mais il n'a rien dit pour moi ; je n'ai donc rien dit pour lui.

Nous sommes allés manger quelque chose, après ça, et c'était comme si tout était revenu à la normale, comme si rien n'avait changé. Bokuto-san et Kuroo plaisantent bruyamment, Kenma a l'air de vouloir s'enfoncer sous terre, je soupire en laissant tout le monde vider mon assiette. Bokuto-san, néanmoins, n'a cessé de me lancer des regards à la dérobée. Il a conservé le silence, toutefois, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Je lui parlerai, un jour. Je peux au moins lui offrir ça.

Il a pris la décision de m'aider à m'entraîner chaque fois qu'il en aura l'occasion. Ça m'a fait plaisir. J'aime bien jouer avec lui.

Cette fois, je le jure, je réparerai tout ce qui peut encore l'être. Je ne lui mentirai plus. (Pas à ce sujet-là.)


	17. Semaine 17

**Koala Sauvage :** Il le fallait bien, je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de jouer ensemble indéfiniment. :D Merci, contente que tu aimes toujours ;;

* * *

 **Lundi**

Les cours reprennent aujourd'hui. Tant mieux. La plupart des gens apprécient les vacances ; pas moi.

Les vacances laissent trop de temps libre. Trop d'occasions de penser. Trop d'occasions de décevoir.

La routine revient, désormais, et tout va pour le mieux.

J'ai retrouvé Bokuto-san après l'entraînement. Kenma et Kuroo n'étaient pas là. Nous avons discuté comme avant, comme au tout début. Nous avons décidé de travailler mes passes deux ou trois fois par semaine — il a réussi à négocier les clés d'un de leurs gymnases.

J'ai envie de lui parler encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache tout ce qu'i savoir, jusqu'à ce que mon âme m'ait entièrement échappé. Qu'il la garde à ma place. Il y veillera mieux que moi.

 **Mardi**

La façon dont joue Bokuto-san est... particulière. Il est très expansif. Énergique, évidemment. Il a l'air de s'amuser, avec moi, pourtant quelque chose dans ses yeux, ou peut-être ses mouvements, me tire chaque fois un étrange pincement au cœur. J'ai de la peine pour lui, et la cause m'en échappe. Peut-être à cause de ce match qu'il a passé sur le banc. Je n'ose pas lui poser la question. Il aime son équipe, j'en suis persuadé, mais quelque chose ne va pas, là-bas. Ils ne le comprennent probablement même pas. Pas que je le comprenne moi-même, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas.

Je lui ai demandé comment était son passeur, tout de même. Il a ri, a dit qu'il ne serait jamais aussi bon que moi une fois que j'aurai affiné mes compétences, et a purement et simplement détourné la conversation.

Ça ne me dérange pas. Lui, au moins, ne me mentira pas.

 **Mercredi**

J'ai été à la laverie automatique (ma sœur ne me laissera jamais oublier ma promesse) et, sans le vouloir, je m'y suis endormi. J'ai fait un très long rêve, au cours duquel le chat de ma sœur, celui de Bokuto, sommeillait dans ma chambre et m'empêchait d'y entrer. J'avais peur de le déranger. Je restais là, à attendre qu'il s'en aille, mais il ne s'en allait pas. Alors je sortais et disparaissais quelque part tout au fond de la terre.

Quand je me suis réveillé, la moitié de mes vêtements (ceux qui étaient dans la machine) s'étaient évanouis dans la nature. Je n'étais pas en colère, pas même agacé. J'ai repris ce qui restait de mon linge et je suis parti. Je ne pense pas les revoir un jour. Tant pis.

 **Jeudi**

J'ai évoqué l'incident devant Onaga qui a proposé de me donner quelques-uns des t-shirts qu'il ne met plus (il a beau être mon cadet d'un an, il est déjà beaucoup plus grand que moi). Bien évidemment, j'ai refusé. J'en rachèterai. Je ne sais pas avec quel argent, mais j'en rachèterai.

J'ai évoqué l'incident devant Bokuto-san, Kuroo et Kenma, et ils m'ont proposé — surtout Bokuto-san et Kuroo — de me prêter certains de leurs t-shirts, en attendant que je puisse en récupérer moi-même.

Bien évidemment, j'ai accepté.

Ils me les apportent demain ou après-demain. Kenma a (encore) masqué un sourire. J'ai beau lui jurer que je n'essaie pas de vider leur garde-robe pour remplir la mienne, je pense qu'il ne me croira jamais.

(J'essaie peut-être un peu.)

 **Vendredi**

Comme Bokuto-san devait rentrer plus tôt, au cours de l'entraînement, j'ai passé la soirée avec Kenma.

Il ne m'apprend plus grand-chose. Il tente d'expliquer ce qu'il peut quand je lui pose des questions, mais ça ne l'intéresse pas beaucoup. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il venait encore, il a répondu : « Je ne sais pas. Pour passer le temps. »

Je pensais qu'il jouait aux jeux vidéos, quand il voulait passer le temps. Ou qu'il invitait Kuroo chez lui. Il dit qu'il n'aime pas se fatiguer, et il ne déborde pas d'enthousiasme, mais je crois que, quelque part au fond de lui, il aime plus le volley qu'il n'a tendance à l'avouer.

Il ira à Nekoma, l'année prochaine. Peut-être veut-il simplement pouvoir être à la hauteur. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas. À vrai dire, je comprends parfaitement.

Il jouait à la PSP dehors lorsque j'ai terminé de ranger le matériel. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste. Il a tendance à quitter les lieux rapidement, en général. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas être surpris. Je l'ai regardé jouer un peu. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger.

Ça a duré près d'un quart d'heure, puis il s'est levé pour partir.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi. Il a décliné avec un de ces sourires quasiment imperceptibles dont il a le secret. Ses sourires n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de Bokuto-san, rien non plus avec ceux de Kuroo. Ils sont plus doux, légers comme une plume. J'ai toujours l'impression que je dois dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose, quand il me sourit comme ça, mais les mots et les gestes me manquent, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui tourner le dos.

Il a accepté de venir demain. J'inviterai les autres aussi.

Je suis content de passer du temps avec lui.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi il jouait.

 **Samedi**

Ma sœur est partie pour le week-end. Kuroo, Bokuto-san et Kenma sont venus en soirée. Je n'ai rien à raconter. Bokuto a vainement essayé d'utiliser la cuisine — j'ai fait en sorte de rattraper chacune de ses erreurs tout en agissant comme si je ne les avais pas remarquées. Il avait l'air si fier de lui. Ça m'a fait rire et, malgré mes tentatives pour le masquer, Bokuto-san a bien fini par s'en apercevoir.

Il s'est quasiment jeté sur moi. Il se fiche pas mal des potentielles fractures qu'il pourrait engendrer. Il a déclaré quelque chose comme : « Akaashi, tu sais rire ! Continue comme ça, c'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais entendue ! »

Kuroo se tenait le ventre, plié en deux. Bokuto-san n'en avait pas l'air ravi. Il a assuré qu'il ne mentait pas. Il m'observe depuis longtemps. Je sais qu'il dit la vérité.

Je ne sais pas comment je me sens. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir, en quelque sorte. De savoir qu'il garde un œil sur moi.

Kenma, dans le canapé, n'a rien dit.

Ils m'ont laissé leurs t-shirts aujourd'hui, finalement. Il y en a au moins une dizaine. Certains sont tellement ridicules que je suis à peu près certain de ne jamais les porter en public.

Rectification : je les porterai auprès d'eux juste pour leur faire honte. Ils l'ont fait exprès. Les imbéciles. Ça leur apprendra.

 **Dimanche**

Aujourd'hui était une journée étrange.

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps seul, sans penser à rien, à somnoler devant la télévision.

J'ai rêvé de Bokuto-san, je crois, mais je ne me souviens pas des détails.

Je n'ai même pas quitté mon pyjama. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fatigué. Pas particulièrement triste, ni particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas adepte de la solitude. Celle-ci, pourtant, me donnait l'impression de me trouver exactement là où je devais me trouver, de faire ce que j'avais à faire, d'évoluer sur le chemin qui m'était destiné.

Je suis en troisième année, les cours ont repris, Bokuto-san ne m'en veut pas, je m'entraîne à devenir passeur et le coach lui-même commence à approuver. Le silence est partout, dans ma tête et ailleurs, et je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Et ce soir, pour la première fois, j'ai embrassé quelqu'un.

Ça m'a laissé un peu étourdi. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ça m'a fait sourire, je crois.


	18. Semaine 18

**Koala Sauvage** : Akaashi est un grand romantique, en vrai. Mais il devrait faire gaffe, on parle de son âme, quand même. Pauvre chou. Il faudrait pas qu'il la retrouve maltraitée. J'ai ri pour ta lecture au lavomatique omfg :D J'espère que tes vêtements n'ont rien. 8D Toujours faire gaffe aux voleurs de linge, toujouuurs. Quant à ta question, bah, réponse dans 2 lignes. Merci pour ta review ❤

* * *

 **Lundi**

La vérité, c'est que j'ai beaucoup aimé ça. Y penser me rend nerveux. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Kenma est venu chez moi, est resté un peu, puis il m'a embrassé, juste avant de partir. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il a haussé les épaules.

Pourquoi ?

Par curiosité ? Par hasard ? (Par amour ? Ha, ha. Non, impossible.) Je pencherais pour le premier, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Y réfléchir m'a quasiment empêché de dormir. Kenma, Kenma. Il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, mais je le reverrai demain. J'ai cru qu'il ignorerait mes messages, d'ailleurs. Il y a répondu comme d'habitude.

Si j'avais su, hier, l'aurais-je laissé faire ? (Je crois que oui.)

J'aimerais bien qu'il recommence. Juste pour voir. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était du genre à prendre ce genre d'initiative — il m'avait semblé trop anxieux pour ça.

J'imagine que c'est une sorte de marque de confiance. Il n'en parlera pas, et moi non plus. Nous en avons tous les deux conscience. C'est peur-être ça, la raison.

 **Mardi**

Il était là, aujourd'hui, et, s'il a paru gêné, personne ne l'a remarqué. Certainement pas Bokuto-san, en tout cas. Je ne sais pas, pour Kuroo. Il le connaît beaucoup mieux que moi. Il doit se douter que quelque chose se trame, mais il n'a pas encore fait le lien avec moi. Tant mieux. Je me demande comment il réagirait, s'il l'apprenait.

Comment ils réagiraient tous.

Nous nous sommes entraînés tous les quatre, cette fois, parce que Kuroo ne voyait pas ce qui l'empêchait de se joindre à nous. C'est déjà un contreur terrifiant, et il n'est qu'en première année.

Nous avons joué quelques deux contre deux, moi avec Bokuto-san, Kuroo avec Kenma, et il est évident que ces deux-là ont l'habitude d'évoluer l'un avec l'autre. Ils se complètent parfaitement. C'est particulier. J'aimerais partager ça avec quelqu'un, moi aussi. Cette année ou les suivantes.

Kenma et Kuroo sont rentrés ensemble.

 **Mercredi**

Lorsque je suis arrivé au point de rendez-vous, après l'entraînement, Kenma était seul. Les deux autres étaient partis acheter de quoi grignoter au konbini le plus proche. J'aurais pu parler, mais le silence nous a enfermés dans son étreinte sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ou bien j'étais intimidé, je ne sais pas.

Malgré tout, il évite de me regarder dans les yeux. J'aimerais lui dire que ça ne change rien. Que ça ne m'a même pas dérangé. Qu'il peut revenir chez moi et m'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Quel idiot.

 **Jeudi**

Je lui ai envoyé un message, ce matin, et il a accepté de me voir après les cours.

Cette fois, au lieu de rester avec Bokuto-san et Kuroo, nous sommes allés nous installer dans le fast-food le plus proche, sur une table cachée dans un coin, là où personne ne nous accordera la moindre attention. J'ai pensé que Kenma serait plus tranquille comme ça ; il a beau ne rien dire, je sais qu'il est nerveux. C'est dans sa nature.

Nous sommes restés muets un bon moment. Ça aurait pu être désagréable, mais ça ne l'était pas. Kenma est du genre à aimer le silence. Moi aussi.

Nous avions presque fini de manger quand il a dit : « Pose-moi la question. »

Sa voix avait un petit quelque chose de bizarre. Il a dû penser que je lui en voulais. Que j'étais trop poli pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est faux. Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai demandé : « Quelle question ?

— Pour dimanche...

— Je n'ai rien à demander. »

Il a affiché un air sceptique. Il a souvent l'air sceptique. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai ajouté : « J'ai plutôt bien aimé ça. »

L'avantage des sourires, c'est qu'ils ont tendance à être contagieux. Il a détourné les yeux, a un peu rougi, peut-être (je suppose qu'il n'était pas le seul), mais la gêne était passée.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, a-t-il déclaré. Enfin, si, je sais. » La façon dont il m'a regardé valait tous les discours du monde. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne rien remarquer, avant ça. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Ça m'a fait un peu mal. Il l'a peut-être vu, car il a ajouté : « Je veux dire, pas comme ça. J'aurais dû te demander la permission... »

J'ai répondu : « Tu l'as déjà. »

Il a souri à nouveau.

Mon cœur a dû s'arrêter à une ou deux occasions au cours de la conversation. Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai une seule fois de plus.

 **Vendredi**

Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec les autres, Kenma m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour « me dire quelque chose d'important ». Kuroo a demandé s'il pouvait nous accompagner sur le ton de la plaisanterie ; Kenma l'a très rapidement repoussé. Vu l'expression de Kuroo, cette attitude n'a rien d'habituel. Il a croisé les bras en haussant les sourcils — Kenma m'a attrapé par le poignet sans rien ajouter et nous nous sommes éloignés un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

Son appartement était vide, quand nous y sommes entrés. Il a commencé à préparer du thé, mais semblait ailleurs, si bien que j'ai fini par le faire à sa place. Ma sœur m'y a entraîné. Je me débrouille bien, je crois. Vu la tête de Kenma, je peux même en être sûr.

J'avais presque terminé ma tasse quand il a enfin pris la parole.

« Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de question de sa part. J'ai réfléchi. Je réfléchis encore. Sur le moment, la réponse était non.

« Et toi ? »

Il a rougi — il rougit facilement, maintenant que j'y pense.

« Oui. Plus d'une fois. »

Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. J'ai attendu la suite.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, a-t-il dit d'une voix si abattue qu'elle m'a fait mal au cœur. Je ne savais pas à qui en parler. »

Je l'avais deviné il y a un bon moment. Comme il semblait toujours agité, j'ai acquiescé en silence. Il m'a longuement regardé. Ça m'a mis un peu mal à l'aise, à vrai dire. Il est très doué pour ça, quand il veut.

« Quand on s'est rencontrés, a-t-il continué, je t'ai beaucoup observé. Je voulais savoir.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Si tu étais comme moi.

— Et ?

— Je... je n'aime pas trop les filles.

— Ah... oui, moi non plus. » Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Et il le sait. Il a eu un sourire étrange, un peu triste. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Je ne suis pas doué pour les gestes d'affection. Il a haussé les épaules.

« Kuroo est mon meilleur ami.

— Tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?

— Plus d'une fois.

— Il le sait ? »

Il n'a pas eu besoin de répondre à voix haute. Je lui ai maladroitement posé une main sur l'épaule — ma sœur fait ça, parfois. Ça marche sur moi.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais...

— Gay ? »

Il a grimacé, comme si j'avais dit une espèce de grossièreté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Il a gardé le silence si longtemps que j'ai cru qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Lorsqu'il s'est remis à parler, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa voix tremblait, elle aussi.

« Que je ne pouvais pas savoir, parce que j'étais trop jeune pour ça. Que je changerais probablement d'avis en grandissant. Je n'ai pas pu protester. Je l'ai cru, à ce moment-là. On n'en a plus jamais reparlé, après ça. »

Je crois ne jamais avoir ressenti autant de peine pour quelqu'un. Il s'est essuyé les yeux sans pour autant se mettre à pleurer. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Il en avait besoin. J'ai dit : « Il raconte n'importe quoi. »

Il a répondu : « Je sais. »

Il sait, mais ses yeux en doutent encore. Alors j'ai répété : « N'importe quoi. C'est des conneries, tout ça. Je ne dis pas que ça ne changera jamais, tout est possible, mais ça ne lui donnera pas raison pour autant. Tu es ce que tu es maintenant, pas ce que tu seras dans dix ou vingt ans.

— Je sais. »

Je ne pense pas qu'il sache. Je le lui répéterai cent fois s'il le faut.

Quand je suis reparti chez moi, il avait l'air de meilleure humeur. Il m'a envoyé un message, pour me remercier. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Kuroo n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et je pense qu'il aime Kenma plus que n'importe qui, mais c'est un crétin. Un gigantesque crétin.

 **Samedi**

« Tu as dit que tu n'étais jamais tombé amoureux », a rappelé Kenma alors que je sortais du gymnase.

J'ai acquiescé.

« Même pas de Bokuto ? »

Je crois bien que mon estomac est remonté d'un coup. Il n'est toujours pas redescendu.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il pense ça. Il a tort, de toute façon. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Bokuto-san.

Bokuto-san est un ange, et je suis un simple être humain. C'est comme ça.

 **Dimanche**

J'ai invité Kenma à venir chez moi. Je n'ai pas prévenu les autres. Il avait pris sa PSP, alors je l'ai regardé jouer, et j'ai joué un peu à mon tour. Je n'y suis toujours pas très bon. Il a envie de faire des remarques — il n'a cessé de plisser le nez —, pourtant il s'efforce de ne rien en faire. Quand il commence à grincer des dents, je lui demande des conseils ; il est ravi de m'aider.

Ma sœur est sortie faire des courses, à un moment, et nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

J'aime bien Kenma. Il est calme, attentif, compréhensif et plus honnête que moi. Il n'attend rien de spécial de la part des autres, est un brin impatient tout en évitant la plupart du temps de le montrer, possède un sens de l'humour subtil qui ne manque jamais de me faire sourire. Il est un peu fourbe, juste un peu, et quelque chose me dit que le fait de fréquenter si souvent Kuroo n'y est pas étranger. Il est sensible, aussi. Discret. Il sait apprécier le silence, ne dit rien quand il n'y a rien à dire, mais il n'est pas pour autant froid ou sans cœur. Il aime beaucoup Kuroo, et il aime Bokuto-san, et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi.

J'espère qu'il m'aime aussi.

J'ai détaillé son visage, pendant qu'il jouait, et j'ai pensé qu'il ne m'embrasserait sans doute plus, maintenant, à cause de dimanche passé, à cause de vendredi, à cause d'un million d'autres petites choses qu'il ne dira jamais.

Il ne m'embrasserait plus, alors je l'ai embrassé. Et il m'a embrassé. Et c'était parfait.

Il est amoureux de Kuroo, je ne suis amoureux de personne. Et quelle importance ?

Quelle importance, au fond ?

C'est très bien comme ça.

* * *

 _(Ai-je précisé que cette fanfic était un slow burn. Car c'en est un. Very, very slow. Et si je m'écoutais Akaashi sortirait avec tous les passeurs du coin avant que cette fic se termine omfg, ne me laissez pas faire. :'))_


	19. Semaine 19

**Koala Sauvage :** RIP à tes vêtements déteints... la vie est trop dure :'(. Un slow burn, c'est (dans ce cas-ci) une fic où les persos mettent leur temps à tomber amoureux/sortir ensemble. Beaucoup de temps. Hahaha :D Oups. Ca se construit sur la longueur, quoi. :3 Tkt, j'ai fait mon choix, je le protégerai des autres passeurs... je crois... (*regarde Kageyama et Shirabu*) MMMHHHHH - (et puis en vrai c'est Bokuto le pb, pas Akaashi :'( il me saoule il obéit pas :'(). Et oui, rejoins-moi dans l'enfer de l'AkaKen. :D :D :D En attendant le BokuAka, tu sais. Merci à toi pour ta review !

* * *

 **Lundi**

J'ai demandé à Kenma pourquoi il avait choisi le poste de passeur. Il a répondu : « Kuroo dit que je suis bon à ça. Les autres ont besoin de moi. »

J'ai entendu « J'espère ». Il n'y croit qu'à moitié. Alors, j'ai dit : « Ça se voit. Vos matchs étaient beaux à voir. »

Il m'a remercié, un peu embarrassé. Il a du mal avec les compliments.

Nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble. Il faut une première fois à tout.

 **Mardi**

Que font les gens, quand ils se mettent en couple ? Comment suis-je supposé agir ? Je n'ai personne à qui demander conseil. Onaga n'en saura pas plus que moi et il est hors de question que j'en parle à Kuroo ou, pire, Bokuto-san. Je ne pense pas pouvoir leur faire confiance sur le sujet, de toute façon.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

J'ai retrouvé Kenma et les autres comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes entraînés comme d'habitude, Kenma m'a souri plus que d'habitude, et j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Je me suis demandé si je devais le raccompagner chez lui. Les gens font ça, il me semble.

Il a décliné, parce que j'habite dans la direction opposée. Il est rentré avec Kuroo. Je me demande s'il lui a parlé de tout ça. Ça m'étonnerait.

 **Mercredi**

L'anniversaire de Bokuto-san aura lieu lundi prochain. Kuroo réfléchit activement à ce qu'il va lui offrir. Kenma s'en fiche un peu, mais, à mon avis, il finira quand même par apporter quelque chose.

Et moi ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Qu'est-on supposé donner à ses amis, pour leur anniversaire ? Je n'en ai pas eu assez pour le savoir.

 **Jeudi**

Ma sœur m'a demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées. À mon avis, elle n'en est pas loin.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je pouvais lui dire, alors je me suis contenté d'un : « J'ai trouvé quelqu'un ».

Elle a haussé les sourcils, puis a répété : « Quelqu'un ? »

Je n'ai pas creusé la question. Elle le découvrira bien assez tôt.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai été voir sur internet. Je pense que je devrais emmener Kenma quelque part. Organiser un rendez-vous.

Sauf que je suis incapable d'organiser quoi que ce soit. Et si je me plante ? Si je prévois quelque chose que Kenma déteste ? S'il décide que ça n'en valait pas la peine, au final ?

Un rendez-vous n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

(On s'est encore embrassés, aujourd'hui. C'est toujours un peu bizarre. J'y pense pas mal, avant de dormir. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Qui sait, j'embrasse peut-être très mal. Est-ce que ça s'entraîne, ça aussi ?)

 **Samedi**

Ça s'entraîne. Je suis sûr que ça s'entraîne.

J'en ai parlé à Kenma, et ça l'a fait rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire, avant ça. Je comprends ce que Bokuto-san a voulu dire, la dernière fois. C'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais entendue.

Il pense que ça s'entraîne. Bien. Parfait.

 **Dimanche**

J'allais partir pour rejoindre les autres quand j'ai découvert que Kenma avait fait le chemin jusqu'au collège pour m'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive.

Il a l'air de bonne humeur, ces derniers temps.

Quand nous sommes parvenus au point de rendez-vous, un peu plus tard que d'habitude — nous avons beaucoup parlé en cours de route, et je crois que Kenma riait encore au moment où nous les avons rejoints — Kuroo a affiché ce sourire si particulier, celui qui annonce toujours une catastrophe, et j'ai su ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne commence à le formuler.

« Eh bah, on a loupé quelque chose ? Tu me fais des infidélités, Kenma ? »

Je sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Kenma aussi. Son visage, cependant, s'est instantanément décomposé. J'ai décidé de prendre la parole à sa place ; il n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu.

« À vrai dire, ai-je annoncé du ton le plus léger possible, une voix que je travaille depuis de nombreuses années, s'il y a quelqu'un ici à qui Kenma pourrait faire des infidélités, c'est moi. »

Le silence qui s'est abattu autour de nous avait quelque chose de surréaliste. J'ai interrogé Kenma du regard, afin de savoir si je pouvais continuer à parler. Il a hoché la tête.

Kuroo n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Il ne me croyait pas, alors j'ai ajouté : « On est ensemble. Je veux dire, on sort ensemble. »

Pour bien faire, j'ai passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de moi. Certains pourraient trouver le geste possessif, mais il fallait que Kuroo comprenne. Je ne peux le laisser en rire plus longtemps. Pas en connaissant les sentiments de Kenma. S'il continue, il finira par lui faire du mal. Une blessure involontaire n'en reste pas moins douloureuse.

Par chance, Kuroo a vite saisi. Il a eu l'air gêné.

« Ah, d'accord. »

Et c'était tout. C'était bien assez.

Bokuto-san n'a rien dit. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder.


	20. Semaine 20

**Koala Sauvage :** Haha mais à fond, le slow burn c'est tellement cool :D Et puis t'es tellement content quand ils finissent ensemble omg. (Ecris-la, y a plein de gens qui aiment le KuroTsuki sur le fandom :D) C'est bien, aime l'AkaKen... y a plein de fanarts cool sur eux, en plus. Je les aime si fort. Je plaide coupable. (Mais bon... pour le bien du BokuAka... je vais me retenir.) Laisse tb Akaashi avait trop le stress :/ haha. Merci à toi pour ta review !

 **Note :** OKAY DONC. Plusieurs choses :

 **A.** Désolée pour le retard dans les réponses à vos reviews ;;. Je rattrape ça le plus vite possible. Je promets. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien constant, d'ailleurs, ça a vraiment beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Je vous aime. ❤ **  
B.** De même, un jour de retard dans les chapitres, pour cause de stress intense hier lol. Sorry. **  
C. BIG NEWS :** Je suis désormais **AsterRealm** :D Changement de pseudo mdr. Regardez-le bien. Marquez-le dans vos mémoires. Parce que why not looool. Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Crim, btw. :D Also, du coup, mon tumblr fanfic change d'url. C'est désormais sur **aster-realm** sur tumblr point com. Tadam.

* * *

 **Lundi**

C'était l'anniversaire de Bokuto-san.

Pour l'occasion, Kuroo avait décidé d'organiser une sortie au karaoké — rien d'extraordinaire, mais personne ne s'en est plaint. Kuroo chante très mal. Kenma ne chante pas. Je crois que je me débrouille assez bien. Ils n'ont pas trop eu l'air de souffrir, disons.

Ni Kuroo ni Bokuto-san n'ont évoqué la journée d'hier. Je m'y attendais. Kenma aussi. Nous avons fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quelque chose a changé, cependant ; je l'ai vu dans les yeux de Kuroo, dans la façon dont il passe de son meilleur ami à moi, le regard interrogateur, comme s'il cherchait encore à comprendre quelque chose de trop obscur pour lui.

Bokuto-san n'a rien changé à son attitude, lui. Il a profité de son anniversaire comme il le devait. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. Il a assuré qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Il ment.

C'est un juste retour des choses.

Je lui ai offert le repas, après ça, parce que je me sentais un peu coupable, sans vraiment savoir de quoi.

 **Mardi**

Bokuto-san évite de me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Kenma dit que ce n'est rien, qu'il faut juste qu'il s'habitue — mais s'habituer à quoi ? Je n'ai pas particulièrement changé. Kenma non plus. On se voit un peu plus, c'est vrai, mais c'est tout. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé devant eux, et je doute que Kenma le fasse.

Kuroo, lui, me regarde bien en face. J'ai cru qu'il m'en voulait (pourquoi ?), mais, finalement, il m'a souri. Il m'a dit qu'il était content pour nous. Que j'avais intérêt à bien veiller sur Kenma.

Kenma est parfaitement capable de veiller sur lui-même.

(Mais je ne le décevrai pas.)

 **Mercredi**

Notre passeur titulaire était absent, aujourd'hui, et il le restera tout le long de la semaine. Je ne devrais pas m'en sentir heureux, mais c'est une occasion en or ; tout le monde pourra être témoin de mes capacités, cette fois, et j'aurai enfin une chance d'avancer dans mes objectifs.

En attendant son retour, j'occupe son poste dans l'équipe A. Personne n'a paru étonné. Au fond d'eux, ils savent déjà.

 **Jeudi**

Kenma, après les cours, m'a posé pas mal de questions. Il voulait savoir quelle était ma couleur préférée, d'abord, et j'ai répondu : « vert ».

Ce qui est la stricte vérité.

« Bokuto m'avait dit autre chose, a-t-il remarqué.

— Bokuto-san distribue des informations à mon sujet ?

— Je les lui avais demandées. Je voulais savoir. Je ne te connaissais pas encore bien. »

Kenma a interrogé Bokuto-san à mon sujet. Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser.

Il a continué : « Il m'avait dit que c'était bleu.

— Bleu marine, ai-je corrigé.

— Mais il avait tort.

— Je lui ai menti.

— Comme souvent. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait à ce point les pieds dans le plat. Il a détourné les yeux, gêné. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors j'ai dit : « Oui, c'est vrai.

— Pourquoi ? »

J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse exacte — celles que j'ai ne me satisfont qu'à peine.

« Je ne sais pas. Parce que j'ai peur. »

Celle-là est la plus évidente, pourtant Kenma n'a pas semblé comprendre. « Peur de quoi ?

— Qu'il en sache trop.

— Pour ta couleur préférée ?

— Ça reste une information sur moi. Je n'aime pas les distribuer à tout va.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en fasse ? »

C'était une question difficile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut en faire, mais ça ne change rien. « S'il apprenait ça, il finirait pas apprendre autre chose. Puis autre chose. Et ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il finirait par tout savoir. Il prendrait trop de pouvoir sur moi.

— Du pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ? »

J'aurais éludé, d'ordinaire, mais sa façon de m'observer m'a obligé à répondre.

« J'ai peur qu'il puisse me faire du mal. »

C'était vrai. Je ne mens jamais à Kenma. Il l'a remarqué, lui aussi. Il a dit : « Je ne crois pas que Bokuto soit du genre à blesser les gens.

— Il ne le ferait pas exprès.

— Tu me dis tout, à moi. »

J'ai souri, je crois. Je lui devais au moins ça. « Je me sens bien avec toi.

— Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

— Non...

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on est pareils, toi et moi. » Je crois. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui pour lire dans le cœur des autres. « Et je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas. »

Même s'il le voulait, il n'y parviendrait pas. Je l'ai su dès la première seconde.

Il s'est appuyé contre moi. Il l'a peut-être compris, cette fois.

 **Vendredi**

Bokuto-san m'a regardé dans les yeux si longtemps que j'ai cru que je ne m'en échapperai plus jamais. Kenma et Kuroo étaient déjà partis. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis resté.

Comme il avait l'air d'hésiter à parler, je lui ai proposé d'aller chercher une boisson chaude quelque part, histoire de perdre du temps. Comme prévu, il a fini par s'adresser à moi sur le chemin du retour.

Il a demandé si j'étais vraiment avec Kenma. J'ai dit oui. Je ne pourrais même pas décrire l'expression qui a traversé son visage, à l'instant où il a enregistré l'information. Un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension, de soulagement, peut-être. Finalement, il m'a adressé un large sourire en me tapant dans le dos.

« C'est super, Akaashi ! Je veux dire, je savais pas que vous étiez... enfin, je connais Kenma depuis longtemps, mais... c'est cool, que vous soyez ensemble, tu vois ? Il a l'air vachement plus content comme ça. J'avais peur que vous vous fichiez de nous, mais bon, puisque tu le dis, j'ai aucune raison d'en douter, hein ? J'ai aucun problème avec ça, note bien. C'est vraiment super. Donc, hum, tu es... enfin, tu l'aimes ? Kenma ? »

Vraiment super. Je ne sais pas à quoi mon visage ressemblait à cet instant-là, mais Bokuto-san s'est immédiatement excusé. « C'est trop perso, c'est ça ? »

J'ai secoué la tête, je crois. J'avais du mal à parler.

« Akaashi ?

— Non, ça va... oui, je l'aime bien.

— Tu l'aimes bien ? T'es amoureux de lui ? »

J'ai eu envie de jeter mon gobelet quelque part au loin. J'ai pris une longue inspiration, parce que mon cœur battait trop vite — que je connais trop bien la sensation. Je l'ai regardé, je lui ai souri. J'ai répondu : « Oui. »

Il m'a souri en retour.

Je me demande à quoi il pense.

 **Samedi**

Kenma n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, tout à l'heure. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas ; il a refusé de me répondre.

Kuroo a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, j'en suis certain. Ils ne se sont pas parlé de la soirée.

Le capitaine de l'équipe a complimenté mes passes, lors de l'entraînement. Il dit qu'elles sont faciles à frapper.

 **Dimanche**

Kuroo et Kenma se parlent à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Kenma m'a dit que ce n'était rien ; que tout était déjà arrangé.

J'ai décidé de le croire. Ses histoires avec Kuroo n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.

Alors que Bokuto-san et Kuroo plaisantaient ensemble, Kenma s'est assis à côté de moi et m'a discrètement pris la main.

J'aimerais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. J'aimerais savoir ce que Kuroo lui a dit — ce qu'il a dit à Kuroo. J'aimerais savoir à quel point il l'aime.

J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit, où je me retrouvais seul au milieu de l'océan. Tout était si calme. Le silence, partout. C'était agréable. Je me sentais bien.

J'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi.


	21. Semaine 21

**Koala Sauvage** : Ca veut dire que mon plan fonctionne... haahahahahha ! 8). Mais tu as tout à fait raison. Pauvre Kenma :(. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Bokuto-san n'était pas là quand j'ai retrouvé Kuroo et Kenma. Apparemment, il participait à une séance d'entraînement supplémentaire. « Toujours mieux ça que de s'entraîner chez lui », a commenté Kuroo. Je n'étais même pas au courant.

Je croyais que son équipe ne le laissait pas faire. C'est ce qu'il avait dit, au début de l'année.

 **Mardi**

Kuroo ne m'aime pas.

C'était juste un doute, au début, mais j'en suis désormais quasiment certain. Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé — pas autant qu'il parle à Bokuto-san à Kenma, pas autant que je leur parle moi-même. J'ai cru que la distance qu'il maintenait entre nous et que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour réduire finirait par disparaître. Nous nous voyons plusieurs fois par semaine depuis six mois déjà. Mais il n'y a rien à faire.

Kuroo ne m'aime pas.

Il doit avoir discerné en moi quelque chose qui le met sur ses gardes. Il a compris que j'étais un faux. Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude, de toute façon.

 **Mercredi**

C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, aujourd'hui. Ma sœur n'en a même pas parlé.

Je l'ai évoqué, au cours du dîner, et elle a à peine réagi. Je lui ai demandé si elle comptait l'appeler. Elle a dit : « Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je ne connais même pas son numéro. »

Ma sœur ment bien, c'est vrai, mais pas aussi bien que moi.

Nous avons poursuivi le repas comme si de rien n'était, au moins jusqu'au début de la soirée. J'étudiais dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu le téléphone sonner.

Je suis allé voir, et ma sœur était plantée devant, immobile, comme si elle attendait qu'il se décroche de lui-même. Elle m'a vu entrer. N'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je savais qu'elle tenterait de m'en empêcher, alors j'ai profité d'un bref instant d'inattention pour décrocher moi-même le combiné, le cœur battant, à attendre un miracle. Je crois avoir dit : « Maman ? », en espérant qu'elle reconnaisse ma voix, qu'elle dise mon nom, qu'on puisse parler à nouveau.

Au bout du fil, le ton bien rodé d'une annonce publicitaire. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il proposait. J'ai juste abandonné le téléphone pour retourner dans ma chambre.

J'ai toujours détesté cette journée.

 **Jeudi**

Ma sœur a voulu venir me parler, je pense, mais j'étais ailleurs et je ne l'ai pas entendue.

La première année après notre déménagement, il y a trois ou quatre ans, je me souviens être resté assis à côté du téléphone pendant des heures à attendre qu'elle m'appelle. Ma sœur me regardait faire sans rien dire ; elle répétait souvent que ça n'en valait pas la peine, que ça ne changerait rien, qu'il lui faudrait du temps.

Du temps pour quoi ?

Ça fait presque quatre ans. Je n'ai pas cessé d'attendre. Je suis fatigué.

 **Vendredi**

Comme Kenma avait oublié quelque chose dans son vestiaire, je me suis retrouvé un moment seul avec Kuroo. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit déjà arrivé.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, alors j'ai conservé le silence. Il n'a pas détourné ses yeux de moi un seul instant. Au bout de quelques minutes, la silhouette de Kenma n'étant visible nulle part, il a souri.

« Kenma t'aime beaucoup », a-t-il déclaré d'une drôle de voix. Je savais que c'était faux — relativement faux, du moins —, alors je n'ai rien répondu. Il a fini par me poser une main sur l'épaule. De sa part, ce geste n'a rien à voir avec de l'affection.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, a-t-il ajouté.

— Et alors ?

— Si tu lui fais du mal, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

Il n'a pas cessé de sourire. Kenma est revenu vers nous, sourcils haussés, et ça s'est arrêté là.

 **Samedi**

Ma sœur a une excursion, ce week-end, et j'ai à nouveau l'appartement pour moi. J'ai invité Kenma à venir. Je n'aime pas rester seul ici.

 **Dimanche**

Il est resté pour la nuit.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, hier, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas plus mal. J'avais besoin de sa présence, et il me l'a offerte sans un mot. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il en sait plus sur moi qu'il n'accepte de l'admettre. Qu'il lit dans mes pensées.

On a regardé des films idiots, mangé n'importe quoi, parce qu'aucun de nous n'avait envie de faire la cuisine, somnolé pas mal, surtout. Je crois bien m'être endormi sur lui, dans le canapé. Quand je me suis réveillé, il avait une main dans mes cheveux. _Kenma t'aime beaucoup_ , a dit Kuroo vendredi, et je me suis surpris à espérer que ce soit vrai — que le souvenir de Kuroo s'estompe doucement pour être remplacé par le mien, qu'il continue à me garder auprès de lui à jamais.

J'aurais pu passer ma soirée à l'embrasser.

Ce matin, je l'ai trouvé serré contre moi, les bras autour de mon cou, et je crois bien qu'il m'a murmuré quelque chose, hier, alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil, quelque chose de réconfortant, des mots que j'attendais sans le savoir, sans doute, mais Kenma, lui, sait tout.

Alors je l'ai serré contre moi, moi aussi, et je l'ai embrassé sur le front. Je voulais qu'il rêve de quelque chose qui le rendra heureux. De l'océan, de jeux vidéos, de Kuroo, de n'importe quoi.

Il est reparti, maintenant. Il me manque un peu.


	22. Semaine 22

**Koala Sauvage :** Effectivement. :D Aah, Kuroo. Tkt, tes voeux seront exaucés. Toujours là pour faire souffrir les persos 8) Merci pour ta review !

 **Chaji :** Saluuut ! :D T'excuse pas, haha, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue laisser un mot cette fois-ci ❤ Merci beaucoup blblbl , contente que t'aimes bien ;;. Je compatis pour la difficulté à trouver les mots /bam/. Et n'hésite pas à reviewer huhuhu ça fait toujours plaisir reiygbrgfjrgr. Merci pour ta review ! Et merci de suivre cette histoire :D

 **Note :** Encore en retard. Trop dur d'écrire, ces temps-ci. Comme nous sommes au chapitre 22 et que j'avais fait pause au chapitre 11, je reprend un congé, lol. On se retrouve samedi prochain ! En attendant il faut absolument que j'avance sur mes 3000 autres trucs parce que ça va plus, là, haha :D Merci pour votre soutien constant, vous êtes des amours. Et bonne lecture ! BTW, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ferai du mieux que je peux pour y répondre, en MP si vous avez un compte, et sur le prochain chapitre si vous êtes en Guest. ^^

* * *

 **Lundi**

Je n'ai jamais embrassé Kenma devant les deux autres. C'est Kuroo qui nous a surpris.

Surpris est un grand mot, quand la chose est officielle, mais peut-être ne l'était-elle pas pour lui, car il a vivement détourné les talons sans chercher à s'excuser. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais cru en colère. Kenma, pourtant, a assuré que ce n'était rien.

 **Mardi**

Kuroo ne me lâche pas des yeux.

Je l'ai déjà dit, mais ça devient de pire en pire, ces temps-ci. Surtout depuis hier. Il cherche quelque chose, comme Kenma cherchait avant lui, bien que je doute que leurs objectifs partagent une ressemblance quelconque. Kenma m'observait par intérêt. Kuroo m'observe parce qu'il se méfie.

Il n'a pas de raison de le faire. Je ne suis ni très honnête, ni très fiable, mais j'ai fait des efforts. Je n'ai jamais menti à Kenma. Je réponds aux questions qu'il me pose. Il n'est pas Bokuto-san. Sa confiance est plus légère qu'une plume — il n'attend rien de moi.

Je ne sais pas ce que compte faire Kuroo. Rien, sans doute. On verra bien.

 **Mercredi**

Bokuto-san était d'une excellente humeur, aujourd'hui, si bien qu'elle a fini par se propager autour de lui. Je me suis rarement aussi bien senti depuis des semaines. Comme si tout ce qui pesait sur mes épaules s'était envolé loin d'ici.

Il a proposé qu'on aille tous manger une glace — il fait encore assez bon pour ça — et je n'ai pas dû hésiter longtemps avant d'accepter. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir discuté avec lui depuis une éternité.

Il a passé la soirée à raconter un documentaire animalier qu'il avait vu la veille, quelque chose sur les oiseaux de nuit. Kuroo dit que c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi Fukurodani. Pas pour l'équipe ; pour leur animal fétiche.

Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.

C'est drôle, de l'entendre parler de quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur comme ça. On sent toute la passion qu'il met dans sa voix, dans ses gestes, on distingue les étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux — et malgré ça, j'en suis persuadé, il est encore en train de se contenir. J'aimerais voir ce que ça donne, quand il ne refrène pas son enthousiasme. Sûrement quelque chose de grandiose. Toute la ville finirait par être au courant.

 **Jeudi**

Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. L'entraînement était plutôt tranquille. Je joue souvent à la passe, désormais, même si je ne risque pas de remplacer notre titulaire. Ça ne me dérange pas. Quand je m'inscrirai au lycée, je me présenterai comme passeur, et je deviendrai titulaire d'une bonne équipe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudra pour le dire. Je sais que je peux y arriver.

Bokuto-san est trop pris par ses propres sessions pour pratiquer ses attaques avec moi, pour le moment. Fukurodani participe bientôt à une nouvelle compétition.

Comme Kenma a l'air fatigué, je lui ai dit de ne plus m'accompagner. J'ai suffisamment d'assurance pour m'entraîner seul. Onaga m'aide de temps en temps, d'ailleurs. Ça me suffit amplement.

 **Vendredi**

On mangeait tous ensemble, assis sur un banc, quand Kuroo s'est adressé à moi.

« Dis, Akaashi, tu vis bien avec ta sœur ? »

J'ai acquiescé. Étonnant que personne ne m'ait posé la question plus tôt. Il faut avouer que je n'en parle pas beaucoup.

« Pourquoi ? », a-t-il demandé.

Kenma a eu l'air fâché, Bokuto-san un peu mal à l'aise. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils en discutent. Ils avaient probablement décidé de ne pas évoquer le sujet devant moi. C'est normal. Les gens font ça, la plupart du temps — je l'ai appris dès mon entrée au collège.

Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je lui ai répondu : « Je suis sous sa tutelle.

— Sa tutelle ? Tes parents sont morts ? »

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, au moins.

« Non.

— Ils sont où, alors ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Tu n'en sais rien ?

— Je vis avec ma sœur, pas avec eux. »

Kenma semblait vouloir rentrer sous terre. Bokuto s'agitait sur le banc, comme s'il était démangé par l'envie de s'enfuir.

« Tes parents te battaient ? »

J'ai sans doute pâli. Je déteste cette question. On me l'a posée trop souvent. J'ai pris une inspiration, j'ai souri, et j'ai dit : « Non. »

La conversation aurait pu continuer — Kuroo n'en avait manifestement pas terminé —, mais Bokuto-san s'est levé en prétextant qu'il était tard et qu'il valait mieux qu'on rentre tous chez nous. Kuroo a abandonné la partie. Je suis parti de mon côté.

Je devrais peut-être remercier Bokuto-san.

Je vais lui envoyer un message.

 **Samedi**

J'ai proposé à Kenma de venir chez moi, cette fois encore, et ma sœur était dans le salon quand nous sommes entrés. Elle a levé les yeux. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il valait mieux jouer cartes sur table. Elle ne s'en priverait pas.

Je lui ai présenté Kenma (qu'il me pardonne pour cet accès de stress imprévu) et elle a souri.

« Kenma, hein ? C'est lui, le mystérieux "quelqu'un" dont tu parlais, la dernière fois ? »

J'ai vaguement confirmé — Kenma rougissait tellement que j'ai cru qu'il ne parviendrait plus à respirer.

Elle a dit quelque chose comme : « C'est super », puis nous a laissés partir sans rien ajouter. J'ai abandonné Kenma dans ma chambre quelques minutes, le temps d'apporter de quoi grignoter. Ma sœur n'a pas cessé de me regarder.

« J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par ramener un mec à la maison, a-t-elle commenté avec un drôle de regard.

— Super.

— Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que ce serait ton ami, là, Kōtarō. Il faut croire que je ne peux pas tout deviner.

— Il faut croire. »

Elle ne peut pas tout deviner, en effet. Bokuto-san n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Rien du tout.

 **Dimanche**

Je revenais du konbini quand j'ai aperçu Kuroo et Kenma discuter vivement, de loin. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter leur conversation, mais la curiosité était plus forte. Je me suis approché jusqu'à être capable de discerner chaque mot. Par chance, ils ne me voyaient pas.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils parlaient de moi.

« On ne sait rien de lui, Kenma. Rien ! D'où il vient, qui il est, ce qu'il aime, on n'en sait rien. Il était plutôt proche de Bokuto, non ? Et Bokuto ne connaît rien de lui, ou à peine. Il passe son temps à mentir, tu le sais très bien. Avant-hier...

— Ne me parle pas d'avant-hier, a grondé Kenma d'une voix que je ne lui avais encore jamais entendue. C'est _toi_ qui as lancé le sujet.

— Vous ne vouliez pas savoir ?

— On aurait attendu qu'il en parle lui-même ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de...

— Mais il n'en parlera pas, Kenma, parce qu'il ne parle jamais de rien et que, quand il le fait, ce n'est que pour distribuer un tissu de mensonges. Bokuto est peut-être crédule, mais pas moi. Et toi non plus.

— Akaashi ne m'a jamais menti.

— Là, tu te berces d'illusions.

— Et si ça avait été le cas, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Je m'en fiche. _Je_ m'en fiche. Et tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, alors arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas.

— Pas la peine de te fâcher...

— Laisse-moi tranquille, Kuro.

— Je suis inquiet, c'est tout. Je sais qu'il se sert de toi, et ça me rend malade.

— Il se sert de moi ?

— Écoute...

— Non, toi, écoute. S'il y a quelqu'un qui profite de quelqu'un d'autre, ici, c'est moi. Et il le sait, parce que, crois-le ou non, on est honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Tu ne sais pas le tiers de ce qui se passe ici. Arrête de tout mettre sur le compte de ton altruisme désintéressé.

— Kenma...

— Ta jalousie fait peine à voir, l'a interrompu celui-ci sans même le regarder. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant. Va-t'en. »

Kuroo n'a pas protesté. Il a pris son sac et a quitté les lieux.

Quand Bokuto-san est arrivé, je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Il a demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai répondu : « Je ne sais pas. Kuroo est parti. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir. »

Puis je suis allé rejoindre Kenma.

Je ne sais pas si Bokuto-san a retrouvé Kuroo, encore moins s'ils se sont parlés ou ce qu'ils se sont dit.

J'ai passé du temps avec Kenma dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier tout ça, mais il n'oubliera pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus.

J'aimerais le voir sourire à nouveau. Qu'on puisse tous discuter et rire comme avant. Kuroo, Bokuto-san, Kenma et moi. J'ai tout foutu en l'air, je crois. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire.

* * *

À samedi prochain ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot en attendant. Ça facilite la production, lol. Merci à tous ceux qui passent par ici, en particulier aux revieweurs, je vous aime (oui je l'ai déjà dit mais BON).


	23. Semaine 23

Yo... mon writing block ne s'arrange pas... je mets des heures à écrire des trucs de 1K lolololol sans déconner quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin reprendre un putain de rythme normal ? -_- errrh.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, en attendant, ça me remonte le moral. :3

 **Chaji** : Akaashi a pas fini de te faire de la peine, si tu veux mon avis. xD Merci pour ta review, tu es cool ;;

 **Koala Sauvage** : Tant d'amour pour Kuroo haha :D Enfin bon en même temps... c'est Kuroo... la base quoi. (coeur coeur). Je suis pas sûre de revenir en force vu l'état actuel de mes capacités d'écriture maaais on fait comme on peut, haha. Merci pour ta reviewwwww ✿

 **UneLectrice** : Pauvre Akaashi il mérite pas qu'on le secoue - bon ok peut-être un peu. Tristesse que t'aimes pas trop le AkaKen, mais booon, je ne t'en veux pas. Cette fic est du BokuAka, de toute façon... je crois... haha... (joke). Merci pour ta review ! ❤

* * *

 **Lundi**

Je n'ai pas vu Bokuto-san, aujourd'hui, pas plus que Kuroo. Je ne sais pas s'ils se sont mis d'accord ; de toute façon, je ne les attendais pas.

Je me demande s'ils reviendront. Probablement.

Kenma n'en dit pas grand-chose, lui. Il a joué avec sa PSP, l'air absent, jusqu'à ce le vent d'automne se rappelle à notre bon souvenir et nous motive à bouger. Ce n'est pas si mal de passer du temps l'un avec l'autre, juste nous deux, sans personne pour douter.

 **Mardi**

« Cette soirée nous appartient », a décrété ma sœur en me voyant rentrer. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait été en cours, aujourd'hui, en témoignent ses cheveux hirsutes et son pyjama préféré. Elle ne le porte que lorsqu'elle est sûre de ne pas sortir de la journée. Je ne sais même pas s'il lui arrive de dormir avec.

Nous avons commandé à manger pour la soirée, de quoi tenir plus d'une semaine, à mes yeux, mais ma sœur adore les défis impossibles à gagner. Elle a lancé un film, après ça, une histoire à l'eau de rose dont la fin n'aurait étonné personne, puis un autre, un autre encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sur le canapé, les joues brillantes d'une émotion qui, pour une fois, a eu du mal à m'atteindre.

J'y ai réfléchi, en regardant la télévision. Je crois que mon cœur m'a quitté. Que mes sentiments ne traversent qu'une épaisse couche de vide. Pas une grosse perte, en fin de compte.

Si je ferme les yeux, je peux entendre le silence y grandir comme une fleur au printemps. Je dois en profiter tant que je le peux encore. Car mon cœur finira par retrouver sa place, qu'importe la douleur qu'il engendrera au passage.

Je ne suis pas idiot. Je connais la chanson.

 **Mercredi**

Il est midi.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'étais fatigué, pourtant, trop pour réfléchir, trop pour songer à autre chose qu'à quelques images et mots isolés. Je ne sais plus lesquels.

Je ne suis pas allé au collège. Ce n'est pas pour une fois.

 **Jeudi**

J'ai aperçu Bokuto-san de loin. Il m'a fait signe, puis s'en est allé.

« Où va-t-il ? », ai-je demandé, et Kenma a haussé les épaules. J'ai supposé qu'il partait rendre visite à Kuroo, puisque Kenma n'y va plus. Je devrais me sentir coupable — plus que je ne le suis déjà. Kenma et Kuroo se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Le lien qui les unit n'a rien à voir avec celui qui nous lie, Kenma et moi. Je suis juste une relation de passage. Un ami de passage.

Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle la culpabilité refuse de s'emparer de moi.

Ils se retrouveront, un jour ou l'autre, sans doute plus tôt que tard. Lorsque la Terre aura effacé mon souvenir, ce sera comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Je suis un obstacle comme la vie adore en offrir à ceux qui méritent d'avancer. Nécessaire, pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

 **Vendredi**

C'est son anniversaire, demain. Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir.

J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée.

Kuroo saurait sûrement.

 **Samedi**

Kenma a quinze ans. Il a l'air triste.

Il _est_ triste.

Moi aussi, un peu. Juste un peu. Le voir comme ça, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, me semble, d'une certaine manière, terriblement déplacé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir surpris une scène dont personne n'aurait jamais dû être témoin. Un secret. La tristesse a toujours eu quelque chose d'intime, pour moi. Elle ne se dévoile pas à la face du monde.

J'ai connu des gens tristes. J'en ai vu beaucoup trop. Mais jamais comme ça.

Sa tristesse s'est enveloppée dans un silence profond, infranchissable, et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que je n'étais pas la personne destinée à le briser. Je ne peux que regarder de loin, contempler les larmes invisibles qui s'amassent tout au fond de ses yeux, là où il pense que je ne les verrai pas.

Mais je les vois.

Je les vois partout.

Je les ai vues chez ma sœur plus de fois qu'elle n'accepterait de l'admettre. Je les ai vues chez Yū, plus enfouies encore, alors qu'il comprenait doucement que personne ne viendrait les effacer. Je les ai vues chez ma mère, je crois, un jour où je dormais dans ses bras et où toutes les horreurs de l'univers semblaient si lointaines que je doutais même de leur simple existence.

Je les ai vues à travers de nombreuses fenêtres, reflétées dans chaque miroir, et je les y trouve encore, souvent, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Kenma est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne mérite pas que les malheurs du monde s'infiltrent sous la carapace qu'il a pris tant de temps à constituer. Il m'a fait confiance. Je pense même qu'il m'a aimé.

Là réside ma plus grosse erreur.

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire. J'ai oublié trop vite. J'ai cru que ça passerait, cette fois. C'était naïf de ma part. Je ne sais pas.

On a mangé un gâteau acheté par ma sœur, puis il est parti sans rien ajouter.

 **Dimanche**

Je n'ai pas quitté mon téléphone de la journée. Kenma n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Il m'envoie des photos, parfois, de choses et d'autres. Un chat du voisinage. Sa télévision, lorsqu'il remporte une victoire sur un jeu vidéo récemment acheté. C'est un garçon taciturne, mais il a beaucoup à dire. Je suis content qu'il le fasse.

Hier, je me suis endormi en pensant à lui. Je n'ai rêvé de rien. Le réveil m'a paru si léger. Si terriblement vide.

Une sensation de déséquilibre jusque dans ma chair. Une chute, peut-être.

Ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. (Mais c'est trop tard.)

Je dois conserver ce souvenir quelque part où je ne le perdrai jamais. (Je l'oublierai sans doute dès demain.)

Kenma a toujours été quelqu'un de spécial. Il a vu quelque chose chez moi. J'aimerais lui demander quoi, mais je sais qu'il ne répondra pas.

Dans son dernier SMS, il dit qu'il préfèrerait qu'on s'arrête là.

J'ai répondu : « D'accord. »

Ça s'est fini comme ça.

* * *

Samedi prochain qu'elle disait lol.

Bon, je vais essayer d'update cette fic tous les trois jours, parce que tous les jours pour l'instant ça ne va pas être possible, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 33. (J'aime faire des pauses tous les multiples de onze tbh). Avec un peu de chance, ça me remettra en marche. HAHAHAHA... just kill me plz. Bref. À la prochaine !


	24. Semaine 24

**Note :** Okay donc apparemment 3 jours était une prévision extrêmement optimiste... ahha... on pourrait croire que 1000 mots ne représentaient pas un calvaire intense maaais en fait si. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D God j'en ai marre.

On notera également que le writing block fait très bien son job, c'est-à-dire m'empêcher d'écrire de façon efficace (je veux dire par là faire plus de 200 mots de l'heure... merci...) mais qu'il ne sait PAS m'empêcher d'avoir des idées ! tout le temps ! quand est-ce que mon imagination et ma motivation/technique se sont séparées comme ça ? fuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Donc oui long story short j'ai envie d'écrire un os bokuaka grave long comme je sais en faire (voir : et là derrière, dont je souffre tjrs aujourd'hui mdr), mais ça ne risque pas d'être simple vu que... *tousse* je ne shippe pas trop le bokuaka en vrai *tousse* hum vous avez dit quelque chose ? Enfin boon lol ça m'a pas empêché d'en écrire masse donc ça va aller. J'espère. (Puis j'foutrai du SemiShira en fond pour me distraire sisi)

Also : si je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews, ça devrait être fait pour demain au plus tard. Merci beaucoup pour votre présence, mine de rien elle fut très importante pour l'écriture de ce chapitre ;_;. Ily. À... dans trois jours... hummmm

* * *

 **Lundi**

Les premiers mots d'Onaga, ce matin, furent : « Tout va bien ? »

J'ai acquiescé. Tout va bien. Tout va toujours bien. Le soleil brille. La Terre continue de tourner.

J'ai joué un match, en tant qu'ailier. J'ai gagné quelques points. Rien d'extraordinaire. Notre passeur titulaire m'a pris à part, pour discuter. Il a dit qu'il avait réfléchi. Qu'il aimerait bien tenter quelque chose de nouveau.

Je le remplacerai de temps en temps.

Je croyais qu'il me haïssait.

 **Mardi**

Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. J'ai rêvé de ma maison d'enfance, désespérément vide. Ma sœur n'y vivait plus depuis longtemps. Mes parents étaient partis.

J'étais seul avec le silence.

Puis Bokuto-san était là.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me suis réveillé en tremblant. J'avais peur, je crois. J'ai toujours peur.

 **Mercredi**

Ma sœur me regarde bizarrement, depuis hier, comme si je couvais un tout nouveau genre de maladie mortelle. Elle ne s'approche pas trop. Elle ne pose pas de questions. Au fond, je crois qu'elle sait déjà. Elle a l'habitude, après tout, elle me connaît depuis longtemps, connaissait ma mère avant moi, mon père, aussi, même s'il n'a jamais exactement été de la famille — pas pour elle.

Quand on n'a rien à dire, m'a-t-elle souvent répété, mieux vaut parfois se taire.

Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup à dire.

 **Jeudi**

Elle m'attendait à table, ce matin. Elle commençait plus tard, aujourd'hui, pourtant elle s'est levée comme d'habitude, sans doute pour voir mon visage, vérifier quelque chose, éteindre une inquiétude timide et frissonnante, trop présente pour qu'elle songe simplement à la réprimer.

Elle avait préparé un petit-déjeuner comme elle n'en fait qu'en de rares occasions — aux anniversaires, le plus souvent, le lendemain de soirées difficiles, ou quand les souvenirs sont trop compliqués à étouffer. Ça n'a rien d'une célébration. De sa part, c'est un geste d'affection.

J'aurais voulu lui parler, mais les mots me manquent. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils me manquent, à bien y réfléchir. Quand elle a ouvert la bouche, j'étais déjà parti.

Elle n'était pas là, ce soir, comme Bokuto-san, comme Kuroo et comme Kenma n'étaient pas là, et ça m'a rappelé une nuit, il y a très longtemps, au cœur de l'hiver, où seuls le vent et la neige me tenaient compagnie.

 **Vendredi**

Je ne sais plus trop.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose.

Comment font les autres ?

Je n'ai jamais su.

 **Samedi**

Je suis sorti de ma chambre vers 22h30. Elle ne dormait pas encore.

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle, alors elle a fait comme si de rien n'était, car c'est ainsi qu'elle gère les situations sur lesquelles elle n'a aucune chance d'influer. Elle a mis un dessin animé. Un DVD qu'elle n'a plus ressorti depuis des années.

Je le regardais souvent, au début, après que j'ai quitté la maison. En boucle, en fait. Des heures et des heures et des heures. Je peux répéter chaque réplique avec l'intonation qu'il faut. Quand le monde viendra à sombrer, quand chacun aura oublié l'existence des télévisions et des dessins animés et que je serai vieux et sage, je suis sûr de pouvoir encore le rejouer devant une foule entière à la perfection.

La télé s'est éteinte après la fin du générique. Ma sœur dormait presque. Elle s'est redressée au moment où je me préparais à partir. Je n'avais pas envie de parler.

« Keiji », a-t-elle dit. Je déteste qu'on prononce mon nom à voix haute. Il en devient palpable. Trop réel. Puis, évidemment, elle a demandé : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je me suis longuement posé la question, et j'ai découvert que tout allait bien. Je ne le lui ai pas dit. À la place, j'ai répondu : « Comment sait-on qu'on aime quelqu'un ? »

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Elle a réfléchi, pourtant, parce qu'elle accepte toutes les questions, qu'elle cherche toutes les réponses. Elle a dit : « Aimer ? Comme dans tomber amoureux ?

— Comme dans aimer tout court.

— Tu veux dire, tes amis aussi ?

— Tout le monde. Comment le sait-on ?

— Je ne sais pas. On sait, c'est tout. C'est une émotion particulière... »

Une émotion particulière. Innée. Elle doit l'être, comme tout le reste. C'est facile, pour la plupart des gens, il paraît.

« J'ai essayé d'apprendre, ai-je dit, mais je ne comprends pas.

— Eh bien, tu aimes tes amis, non ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais comment sait-on ? Il doit exister quelque chose. Un symptôme. C'est facile de savoir quand on est en colère ou quand on est heureux. Il doit y avoir quelque chose.

— Il suffit de penser aux gens à qui tu tiens. À qui tu ne souhaiterais pas qu'il arrive malheur, par exemple.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à qui que ce soit. » (Mensonge.) « S'il s'agit seulement de compter les personnes que je ne veux pas voir mourir, je dois aimer la planète entière. »

S'il s'agit seulement des personnes que je ne déteste pas, alors mon amour n'a jamais connu aucune limite.

Mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce serait trop simple.

« Tu m'aimes, Reiko ? »

Je ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom. Elle l'a remarqué, elle aussi. Elle a souri. Elle a dit : « Oui.

— Et Yū ? Tu l'aimes ?

— Bien sûr. Et il t'aime aussi, à sa manière.

— Et maman ? »

Elle est restée silencieuse. J'ai cru qu'elle ne répondrait rien, mais elle a juste soupiré : « C'est compliqué, tu sais ?

— Je croyais que c'était facile. Qu'on savait, c'est tout.

— Pas toujours.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais pourquoi. Pas avec elle.

— Tu l'as déjà détestée ? »

Ma sœur n'aime pas mentir. « Oui, a-t-elle dit d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que je me sente un peu coupable.

— À cause de moi ?

— À cause d'un tas de choses.

— Tu la détestes encore ?

— Non, Keiji. J'ai fini par comprendre. La haine ne mène à rien. On ne peut qu'avoir pitié. »

Puis elle s'est levée et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, comme elle le faisait quand j'étais encore petit et que personne ne posait de questions.

« Arrêtons de parler de ça, d'accord ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Elle a tort. Rien n'est jamais de l'histoire ancienne, pas ici. Elle a voulu quitter la pièce, pour dormir, peut-être, et j'ai pris peur, alors j'ai dit : « Kenma est parti. »

Elle a eu l'air triste. Elle s'est excusée, je crois. Puis j'ai ajouté sans vraiment le prévoir : « Tout le monde finit par s'en aller.»

Elle m'a regardé longtemps, puis elle a murmuré : « Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne partirai pas. »

 **Dimanche**

J'étais peut-être amoureux, après tout. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose, mais mon affection pour Kenma n'avait rien d'un mensonge. Ça ne ressemblait sans doute pas à ce que les autres imaginent — et quelle importance ? Ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'existait pas.

Il me manque. Mes amis me manquent. Kenma, Bokuto-san, Kuroo. Ils ont fini par se retrouver, je suppose. J'espère.

J'aimerais leur manquer aussi.

J'aimerais les revoir, discuter de tout et de rien. Je leur parlerai de ma famille, s'ils le veulent. Je leur parlerai de ma sœur et de sa gentillesse infinie. Je leur demanderai pardon. Je leur promettrai de ne pas causer de problèmes. Je resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je regarderai des films avec eux, et je jouerai au volley, et je rirai de leurs histoires, et je raconterai les miennes, si j'en ai.

Et quand le temps sera venu, je m'en irai.

Car tout le monde finit par partir. C'est comme ça.

J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas.


	25. Semaine 25

**Guhmio :** je crois qu'il est pas trop comme ça, en vrai. Haha. Mais bon. :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Note** : Comment je faisais pour update tous les jours ? What the hell, past me ?

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes cools ;; Je ne vais pas faire l'erreur de donner une date de sortie pour la suite, mais je me remets dans le bain donc ça devrait aller, je crois. :D

* * *

 **Lundi**

Mon père a appelé. Non ; mon père a appelé ma sœur.

Je savais qu'il avait son numéro. Il ne me l'a jamais caché. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il finirait par l'utiliser ; il a le mien, après tout, il a même le fixe, alors quel intérêt ?

Question purement rhétorique.

Il ne voulait pas que je décroche à sa place, c'est tout. Il ne voulait peut-être pas me parler.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ma sœur et lui ont discuté si longtemps que j'ai cru qu'elle ne viendrait pas manger. Elle a fini par raccrocher une bonne heure après le début de l'appel.

« Ton père veut nous voir », a-t-elle dit, et sa voix ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière, ni colère ni anxiété, ni même un soupçon de résignation. Elle s'est assise et s'est mise à manger. J'ai cru qu'elle ne parlerait plus, mais elle a ajouté : « Il a déjà parlé à Yū. Il veut nous voir tous ensemble.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suppose qu'il veut discuter.

— Et Yū a accepté ?

— Il est comme il est, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas le balayer d'un revers de la main. Comme il refuse de le voir ici, il organisera ça chez lui. Samedi. Tu es d'accord ? »

C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande mon avis.

La deuxième, en fait.

J'ai accepté. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

 **Mardi**

Onaga m'a invité chez lui, dimanche, pour Halloween. Il organise quelque chose avec des élèves de sa classe et quelques membres du club. Je n'irai sans doute pas. Je n'ai jamais su comment faire la fête.

J'ai cherché Bokuto-san et les autres, après les cours, mais je ne les ai pas trouvés. Je me demande si je les reverrai.

 **Mercredi**

Je l'ai revu. Bokuto-san.

Kenma était là aussi, quelque part à l'arrière, occupé à jouer avec son téléphone portable. Kuroo se moquait de lui, je crois, comme à son habitude. Ça aurait peut-être dû me rendre triste. Ça m'a rendu heureux.

Soulagé, plutôt.

Bokuto-san me cherchait des yeux ; il a accouru vers moi dès que je suis entré dans son champ de vision. (Il était dans le mien depuis plus longtemps que ça.)

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, alors je n'ai rien fait. J'avais mal au ventre. J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille.

Il ne m'en voulait pas.

Il m'a dit qu'il prévoyait une soirée film, pour Halloween, et qu'il aurait aimé que je vienne aussi. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Ça m'a un peu effrayé.

Alors j'ai décliné en prétextant une fête chez Onaga. Bokuto-san n'a pas vraiment semblé déçu. Il s'attendait à cette réponse ; Kuroo devait l'avoir prévenu.

Il m'a souri, avant de partir, et j'ai eu l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des années.

 **Jeudi**

Ma sœur a encore passé sa soirée au téléphone, avec Yū, cette fois. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète. Juste fatiguée.

Je peux comprendre. J'aimerais dormir jusqu'à lundi prochain. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que le week-end me réserve. Ce que la vie me réserve. J'ai besoin de rêver encore un peu. De dormir un peu plus longtemps.

 **Vendredi**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis perdu.

J'étais à l'entraînement, puis dans les vestiaires, puis j'étais au fond d'un konbini, devant un rayon rempli de confiseries, l'esprit ailleurs — je ne sais pas exactement où.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'allais bien. J'ai hoché la tête sans trop y réfléchir. J'ai attrapé le paquet le plus proche de moi, puis je suis passé à la caisse, et je crois avoir pensé : « Je veux rentrer chez moi ».

Ma sœur a remarqué le paquet sur la table en revenant des cours. Elle m'a demandé si je les avais achetés. J'ai acquiescé. Elle a dit : « Maman m'en achetait toujours, quand j'étais petite. C'était mes préférés. »

C'était les miens aussi.

J'ai enfermé la boîte dans une armoire, loin des regards indiscrets. Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

 **Samedi**

Je pars dans moins d'une heure. Comme ma sœur n'aime pas conduire, nous irons là-bas en train. J'aime bien voyager en train. Regarder le paysage. Ça apaiserait n'importe quelle tempête. Ça apaise la mienne.

Je ne suis pas sûr de prendre le journal avec moi. Je pourrais peut-être le remplir en rentrant. Il y a bien une heure de trajet.

 **Samedi**

Je n'ai pas très envie de le revoir. Pas comme ça. Il a une idée en tête. Il va tout faire foirer.

Il va _tout_ faire foirer.

Le train arrive à destination dans dix minutes. J'ai mal au ventre.

 **Samedi**

J'ai été stupide.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle est restée là-bas.

Je veux rentrer chez moi (je ne sais plus tout à fait où aller).

 **Dimanche**

J'ai erré longtemps. J'ai froid aux mains. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas rentrer à l'appartement.

Je me suis arrêté dans un petit café, ce matin, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent avec moi.

Ma sœur va me tuer. Yū aussi, probablement.

J'ai envie de dormir. Il faut que je parte d'ici.

Le ciel est gris, désormais. Il va pleuvoir.

J'aurais besoin qu'il me guide. Qu'il m'envoie un ange à nouveau.

 **Dimanche**

Je l'ai enfin trouvé.


	26. Semaine 26

Y...yo... c'est moi... je suis en vie... et toujours en writing block ! ouaais ! mais j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre donc joke's on you, brain ! tu m'auras pas cette fois ! haha ! sur ce je vais retourner hurler sur chaque putain de mot de 9vies et chialer un coup, gros bisous

 **Note** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ma seule source de lumière dans ce tunnel vide et sans fin. Vous êtes les plus cool. Je vous aime ;;;; (Désolée pour le manque de réponse, aussi, c'est pas moi c'est la dépression saisonnière du WB).

Casse-dédi à **Rin** , **Thalilitwen** et à toutes celles des **Headquarters** pour leur constant soutient et leurs rappels ponctuels que j'écris pas si mal que ça en vrai. Ily ;;

* * *

 **Lundi**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là. Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi nous nous sommes croisés. Le hasard, peut-être. Les anges sont comme ça — ils apparaissent quand on s'efface, s'effacent quand on est à nouveau. C'est ce que disait mon père. Les anges sont comme ça. Imprévisibles.

Bokuto-san m'a laissé passer la soirée chez lui, et j'y suis resté jusqu'à ce matin. Il a beaucoup parlé. Pas moi. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose — je crois que je dormais déjà.

 **Mardi**

Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur aussi en colère. Pas récemment, en tout cas. Elle n'est pas du genre à hurler, alors je n'ai rien dit ; j'ai baissé la tête, j'ai acquiescé à chacune de ses remarques, j'ai attendu que ça passe. Ce n'est pas vraiment passé.

Elle est fatiguée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir, je le sais. J'aimerais le lui dire, mais elle devinerait ; elle comprendrait que c'était la seule issue, que, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre. Elle n'oublie pas qu'elle a été la première à m'apprendre à fuir. Elle ne peut pas me le reprocher.

 **Mercredi**

Il n'y avait personne chez lui, dimanche, mais je n'ai pas osé lui demander pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il savait, au fond. Que j'avais accepté sa proposition sans le vouloir, ce jour-là, et qu'il m'avait attendu.

 **Jeudi**

Ma sœur a passé la matinée au téléphone, tantôt dangereusement silencieuse, tantôt si agressive que j'en oubliais qui elle était. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle se disputait avec mon père ; il n'y a qu'à lui qu'elle parle sur ce ton-là. Qui est-il, pour elle, sinon une gêne permanente, constant rappel de tout ce qu'elle s'efforce de me faire oublier ?

Après avoir raccroché, elle a longuement soupiré, a ouvert une canette de soda sortie du frigo, puis a dit, avec la voix de celui qui refuse d'accepter une défaite évidente : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espère. S'il croit que tout s'arrangera juste en se pointant comme une fleur, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. »

Je n'ai rien répondu, parce qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à moi. Elle me regardait, pourtant, quand elle a ajouté : « Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Tu n'iras nulle part. J'en discuterai avec Yū, et on s'arrangera. D'accord ?

— D'accord. »

Elle a repris le téléphone, pour parler à ma tante, cette fois. Je ne l'ai pas souvent vue. Seulement une ou deux fois, enfant, et le temps de quelques semaines, avant le déménagement. Elle n'est ni méchante ni gentille, pas vraiment agréable, mais je ne la déteste pas.

Je dois passer le week-end chez elle. Je pars vendredi soir.

 **Vendredi**

Lorsque je suis arrivé au collège, ce matin, tout semblait étrangement pâle et monochrome. La journée est passée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je pensais à ce soir ; je pensais à avant, à l'entraînement, à dimanche, à Bokuto-san. Je l'imaginais jouer au milieu d'une foule de visages anonymes, et je me demandais si tout allait bien avec son équipe, son passeur, surtout. Quel genre de joueur est-il ? J'ai beau essayer de me souvenir, je n'arrive à rien.

Bokuto-san m'attendait à l'endroit habituel, seul, et j'ai quitté Onaga pour le rejoindre sans grand enthousiasme. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas envie de le voir. Plutôt que je n'avais pas envie qu' _il_ me voie comme ça. Ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis plus regardé dans un miroir, mais mon instinct me dit que je ne dois pas ressembler à grand-chose. J'ai trop pensé, dernièrement. Je n'en dors pas de la nuit.

Il m'a accueilli avec son sourire habituel et s'est fait un devoir de me décrire exactement chacun de ces trois derniers jours. Il n'a pas parlé de dimanche — moi non plus. Y songer me procure un certain malaise, comme une gêne dans la poitrine, un mélange déroutant de honte, de culpabilité, de regret et de reconnaissance. Il m'a vu alors que je ne me voyais plus nulle part. Je sais que je l'ai cherché, peut-être même secrètement espéré, ou bien je serais allé ailleurs, plus loin en ville, là où j'aurais été sûr de ne pas être retrouvé.

Bokuto-san n'a pas croisé ma route par hasard. Peut-être qu'il le sait.

On est passé par le konbini, on y a même un peu trop traîné, jusqu'à ce que l'heure tardive m'oblige à rentrer.

J'ai l'étrange impression que je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

Ma tante est en retard. J'espère qu'elle a oublié.

 **Samedi**

Je me suis réveillé à la merci des horreurs de la nuit. Le grenier, encore, cette fois sans ours en peluche ni espoir de sauvetage. Je n'ai pas crié. Je n'ai appelé personne. J'ai écouté les grattements, les murmures, les voix sourdes ; j'ai attendu que le monstre vienne, qu'il me trouve, me taillade et ne laisse de moi qu'une confusion fétide de chairs nues et de sang.

Ma tante a fini par me trouver assoupi dans le canapé. Je me demande si ça lui a rappelé des souvenirs. Ça m'en rappelle tellement que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

 **Dimanche**

Elle est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs ; un peu brusque, pas très causante, mais plutôt observatrice et, d'une certaine façon, nonchalamment attentionnée. Elle n'a pas posé de questions sur mon père ni sur ces dernières années. On a parlé des cours, du volley, du chat et de la ville. Je lui ai donné des nouvelles de ma sœur et de Yū.

Je me souviens si parfaitement de cette maison que je pourrais m'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Elle est vaste, chaleureuse, pleine de livres et de magazines étalés sur les bureaux et les tables. Pleine de cauchemars.

Au milieu de toutes les photos exposées sur le mur du salon, il y en a une, pudiquement cachée entre deux portraits étrangers, de ma mère et elle, adolescentes, quelque part en bord de mer. Je me souviens l'avoir détaillée sous tous ses angles, au cours des quelques semaines du procès. Je l'aimais bien. Elle reflétait une réalité toute différente de la mienne, paisible et indulgente, et je me suis si souvent pris à l'envier que, vers la fin, sa vision seule suffisait à me faire pleurer.

Puis je m'asseyais sur le porche à attendre qu'elle revienne.


	27. Semaine 27

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des cadeaux pour l'humanité.

Also j'ai moins de mal à écrire (mais écrire à la première personne est tellement plus facile qu'écrire à la troisième omg), donc je garde espoir. On est à peu près à la moitié de la fic (en partant du principe qu'elle fait un an lol. Mais ça dépendra de certains événements), et j'espère la conclure sans autre pause de 6 mois :D. Croisons les doigts.

Nouveau chapitre samedi ! (Oui il est déjà écrit, that's a first)

* * *

 **Lundi**

Ma sœur et moi n'avons pas échangé un mot. Je suis rentré de l'entraînement sans un bruit, et elle était là, assise à table, un syllabus ouvert devant elle — parfaitement immobile. Elle regardait dans le vide. Je suis passé devant elle. Je ne sais si elle m'a vu.

L'espace d'un instant, elle a beaucoup ressemblé à maman.

 **Mardi**

J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Tout paraît irréel. Le temps. La couleur du ciel. Ma propre voix. L'air est fluide comme de l'eau. Le stylo que j'ai dans ma main, tantôt léger comme une plume, inexistant, tantôt plus dur à soulever qu'un bloc de béton armé. Je sens quelque chose battre contre ma poitrine, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas mon cœur — que quelque chose l'a remplacé. Un animal frustré et colérique. Une étoile morte. Du vent.

J'ai tendu la main vers un mur de pierre, tout à l'heure, et le contact m'a transpercé comme un sabre. Je ne sais pas. Je n'y étais pas préparé.

J'étais inconsistant, invisible, et je n'existais plus nulle part. Je suis revenu, maintenant, mais rien n'a changé.

 **Mercredi**

Je les ai vus, tous les trois, à regarder quelque chose sur un téléphone portable, à rire et à s'échanger de grandes tapes dans le dos. Je les ai observés. Longtemps, je crois. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

Kuroo a été le premier à me remarquer. Il a donné un coup de coude à Bokuto-san, qui m'a fait signe ; je n'ai rien fait.

Ils étaient là, si proches, si _accessibles_. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était eux, je le sais, je le sais, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, sur leur visage ou sur leur corps ou sur le bâtiment derrière eux, alors je suis parti, mais je ne sais pas.

Ils étaient comme ces personnages qui accompagnent parfois nos rêves, dont on oublie subitement l'identité au réveil. J'ai peur de tendre la main et de ne pas sentir leur contact. De les traverser et de m'enfoncer dans un trou béant.

 **Jeudi**

Je suis resté à l'appartement toute la journée. J'ai beaucoup dormi.

J'ai froid.

 **Vendredi**

 **Samedi**

J'ai voulu envoyer un SMS à Bokuto-san, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai rien à dire. J'en avais juste envie.

C'est ridicule.

 **Dimanche**

Je ne sais pas si je suis en train de rêver, mais, si oui, à quoi ressemble la réalité ?

J'y ai longuement réfléchi. J'ai songé à tout ce qui m'était arrivé, ces derniers temps, tout ce qui ne pouvait se produire que dans l'imagination d'un Keiji différent, plus jeune, plus silencieux, plus transparent.

Je l'ai vu, un sac minuscule sous le bras, devant la porte de l'appartement, à se demander si on le laisserait s'en aller. Je l'ai vu endormi sur le canapé de ma tante, les poings serrés sur une couverture bleue. Je l'ai vu accroupi à l'entrée de la maison, l'air inquiet, à attendre la voiture de mon frère, persuadé que rien ne lui serait jamais pardonné.

Des rêveurs, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Ça devrait peut-être.

Il ne pleut plus.

Kenma m'a envoyé des messages, et je n'ai pas répondu.

 **Dimanche**

Je le vois, les épaules enroulées dans le tissu glacé de la réalité, errant dans comme un fantôme dans une maison vide. Ses mains tremblantes sont posées sur le téléphone. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il attend. Plus grand-chose. Il a froid. Il est malade, je pense. Il se demande s'il existe encore.

Voilà longtemps qu'il a arrêté de rêver.

Si on se croisait aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il aurait peur de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirais. _Il_ ne me dirait rien.

Mais si j'y étais obligé ; si j'avais une chance, une seule chance de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre ; alors, je lui dirais :

« Pardonne-moi. Je croyais que tout terminait un jour, mais certaines choses ne s'arrêtent jamais. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Je fais de mon mieux. »

Je m'excuserais d'avoir à le réanimer chaque jour. Je lui promettrais de tout oublier. Il ferait semblant d'y croire, et rien n'aurait changé. Il aurait pris le téléphone, mais je ne sais pas s'il l'aurait décroché.


	28. Semaine 28

**Note** : Oui on est dimanche. :'D Merci pour vos reviews, qui recevront réponse dès que je me serai sustentée car j'ai faim. lol. Gros cœur sur vous !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Quelqu'un, en classe, a demandé pourquoi j'avais été absent. J'ai répondu que j'avais dormi.

J'ai décidé de rester, après l'entraînement, pour jouer encore un peu. S'entraîner seul n'a pas grand intérêt, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi.

Je n'aurais pas dû manquer tant de séances. Je suis exténué.

 **Mardi**

Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas demander à un enfant.

On ne peut pas lui demander lequel de ses parents il préfère. On ne peut pas lui demander ce qu'il ferait s'ils n'étaient plus là. On ne peut pas lui demander de choisir entre rester et partir.

Mon père a téléphoné, ce soir, quand ma sœur a quitté l'appartement. J'ai répondu, j'ai écouté longtemps. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui. Si plein d'espoir.

Il a demandé si j'avais envie de le voir.

J'ai reçu un message, juste après ça, de Bokuto-san, cette fois. Kuroo, Kenma et lui sortent en ville, demain, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kuroo. Je ne sais pas si y aller est une très bonne idée. Peut-être pas.

 **Mercredi**

Je n'ai pas eu le choix, finalement. Bokuto-san m'attendait à l'arrêt de bus, emmitouflé dans un manteau jaune que je n'avais jamais vu. Encore une prophétie faussée.

Il ne m'a pas remarqué tout de suite ; ses yeux étaient posés sur le trottoir d'en face, et il avait les sourcils froncés. J'aurais pu le contourner et aller ailleurs, mais quelque chose — son expression, peut-être, ou la façon qu'il avait de taper son pied sur le sol sans raison — m'a maintenu figé, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il finisse par me repérer.

La réaction a été immédiate. Il s'est levé d'un bond, m'a saisi par les épaules, l'air larmoyant, et a crié quelque chose comme : « Akaashi ! Ça fait une éternité ! »

Ça fait une éternité.

Il a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner, et malgré toutes les raisons que j'avais de partir, je n'ai pas pu dire non. J'ai pensé : Ce n'est pas plus mal. Il faut que je réapprenne à lui parler.

La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas parlé beaucoup. J'ai vaguement participé aux conversations, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, j'ai souri quand il le fallait, hoché la tête quand on me prenait à témoin. Kuroo avait l'air aux anges — pas à cause de moi, bien sûr, mais je ne l'ai jamais connu plus heureux et passionné qu'aujourd'hui. Sa bonne humeur a vite atteint les deux autres, alors j'imagine que la soirée s'est bien passée. J'aime les voir comme ça, transportés et ravis, comme s'ils vivaient dans un monde à part, plus coloré que le mien. Ils ont cette façon de sourire, si différente de tout ce que j'ai connu. Celle qui murmure : Tout n'est pas si terrible, finalement. Pas si hors de portée.

Je ne dirais pas que ça m'a rendu l'espoir, mais ça m'a un peu apaisé.

Je me demande s'ils me considèrent comme leur ami.

 **Jeudi**

Cette fois encore, Bokuto-san m'a retrouvé à l'arrêt de bus, un peu essoufflé. J'ai demandé s'il avait couru. Il a ri. Il avait juste eu peur de me manquer.

Il ne me permettra plus de partir sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas si je devrais le laisser faire.

C'est fichu pour aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, avec lui. Je peux le fuir, mais je ne peux rien lui refuser. Il est rentré avec moi, et on a traîné dans ma chambre une petite heure, à lire le dernier exemplaire d'un magazine de volley qu'il prend partout avec lui. Il a beaucoup parlé, beaucoup parlé, alors j'ai parlé, moi aussi. Tout semble si facile, avec lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps.

 **Vendredi**

Je crois que ça va devenir une habitude.

 **Samedi**

Il n'était pas là, cette fois. J'ai cru qu'il en avait terminé avec moi. Qu'il s'était dit que ça ne servait à rien, que ça n'en valait pas la peine, pas pour récolter ça. Quand le bus s'est arrêté, je n'y suis pas monté.

J'ai attendu.

Pourquoi ? Pour voir ? Être sûr ? J'ai attendu dix minutes, un deuxième bus est arrivé, reparti, et j'étais toujours là, à espérer ce qui, dans ma tête, ne viendrait jamais.

Mais il a surgi, Kuroo et Kenma sur ses talons, et soudain, j'ai compris. Que les éviter ne m'amènerait jamais à rien. Que certaines personnes méritaient d'être attendues.

Que d'autres, non.

On a traîné un peu, çà et là, puis je suis rentré chez moi.

 **Dimanche**

J'ai passé la journée à tout retourner dans ma tête.

Mon père n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Les autres ne voient que ses défauts, parce que ses défauts sont plus manifestes que chez la plupart des hommes, plus terribles, aussi, sans doute plus destructeurs. Quiconque en prend conscience ne peut plus en faire abstraction. Certains pensent même que cela lui ôte tout droit à mener sa propre existence — que la Terre se porterait bien mieux en l'absence de gens comme lui.

Mon père ne correspond pas à la définition d'un « homme bien », mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, et si je lui en ai voulu bien des fois, j'ai fini par comprendre : mon père n'est pas une mauvaise personne, parce que les mauvaises personnes n'existent pas ; mon père n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais le résultat d'une formule compliquée, d'additions de souvenirs d'enfance, de bonnes ou mauvaises décisions, de contexte, de caractère et de personnalité. Peut-être, comme tout un chacun, avait-il des prédispositions à certains comportements, mais qu'il les ait ou ne les ait pas mis en pratique n'est, au fond, qu'une simple fraction de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Ma sœur penserait que je lui trouve des excuses. C'est peut-être bien le cas. Peut-être que je réfléchis trop loin. Que je cherche du bon dans l'incontestablement mauvais. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'optimiste, et je me dis, en regardant en arrière, que ce n'était pas si tragique que ça ; qu'il existe des personnes bien pires ; qu'au final, je m'en suis bien sorti, et que, pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, je sais, maintenant, que ça n'avait pas grand-chose d'intentionnel.

Je ne vais pas dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Yū me tuerait pour ça. Mais je lui ai beaucoup parlé, après coup, et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps suffisamment loin de lui pour essayer de comprendre. Finalement, j'ai arrêté de lui en vouloir. Je suis conscient de l'affection qu'il a toujours eue pour moi, comme il en a eu pour ma sœur, à l'époque, et comme il en a sans doute pour ma mère. Il est irresponsable, volatile, comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas grandi, et c'est ce qu'il restera toujours pour moi.

J'ai quelques bons souvenirs, avec lui, des jours où il m'apprenait le volley dans le jardin, ou bien lorsqu'il commentait les matchs qu'il voyait à la télé. Il m'a souvent emmené dehors, quand j'étais petit, une fois au zoo, plus généralement dans le quartier. Au début, il me lisait des histoires, ou quittait le canapé pour jouer avec moi, les jours où j'étais seul, sans frère ni sœur pour m'aider à compter les heures. Un jour, à mon anniversaire, il a préparé un plat de son invention, et l'a tellement raté qu'on a fini par manger dans mon restaurant préféré. Il me parlait avec gentillesse, et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Le reste du temps, il ne bougeait pas beaucoup, ou disparaissait pendant des heures, revenait tard le soir ou tôt le matin, étrangement énergique et joyeux. D'abord un peu. De plus en plus souvent.

Les bons souvenirs s'arrêtent quelques années avant le coup de téléphone, avant la voiture de mon frère, avant ma tante et avant l'appartement. Le reste est silencieux, inerte et monochrome, comme une journée répétée à l'infini.

Je l'ai rarement vu sobre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu heureux.

Je ne le verrai pas ce soir. Je lui ai téléphoné, et, cette fois, il n'a rien dit. Il n'a pas supplié, n'a fait aucune vaine promesse, ne m'a pas pressé de revenir sur ma décision. Il devait savoir. Ils savaient tous. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Pas pour lui, pas même pour ma sœur. Je resterai avec elle quelque temps encore — j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas demander à un enfant, mais, cette fois, je suis content qu'on l'ait fait.

Mon père n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour moi. Au fond, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.


	29. Semaine 29

Mh, voilà voilà. Ça s'arrange doucement... pour l'instant... du coup j'vais essayer d'écrire tout le reste de cette fic viteuf vu que de toute façon je suis à 75% dans l'impro parce qu'Akaashi et Bokuto n'en font qu'à leur tête. MON PLAN EST CADUQUE. hfekgtrgtrh

Merci pour vos reviews et votre lecture !

Also merci à ceux qui mettent en fav/follow. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avant de partir, j'ai aucune exigence de longueur ou de pertinence hahaha..ha... oui je fais tout pour retarder ce chapitre allez bref bref

* * *

 **Lundi**

Je suis une bulle de savon.

Si léger, trop léger. J'éclaterai dans le silence, quelque part dans le ciel.

Ma sœur garde les pieds sur terre. Ses examens commencent dans une semaine. Elle a besoin d'espace, de clarté d'esprit — elle a besoin d'un appartement vide.

Yū viendra me chercher ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Pour être franc, je ne m'attends plus à rien.

 **Mardi**

Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'habituer aux trajets. Le train me donne envie de dormir. Un jour, j'ouvrirai les yeux sur une ville étrangère, et personne ne saura comment je suis arrivé là.

Yū, pour une fois, est plutôt agréable à vivre. On dirait qu'il a oublié qui j'étais. Il parle beaucoup, de tout et de rien, comme s'il informait un ami perdu de longue date. Il parle de son fils, de son travail, de maman, parfois. Il dit : « tu te souviens ? »

Et je ne me souviens pas.

 **Mercredi**

Son fils est à un âge qu'on compte en mois plus qu'en années. Il rit beaucoup, ne pleure pas trop, tend les bras pour exiger l'attention qu'il mérite. Yū et sa femme ne l'ignorent jamais. Ils lui parlent comme au plus bel enfant du monde. La voix de Yū est si différente, comme ça — elle me rappelle celle de ma sœur, quelque part, ou celle de ma tante, il y a des années.

Parfois, je le regarde, et je me demande où il a appris ça. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur. Il a l'air heureux.

À quoi ressemblait-elle, le jour de ma naissance ?

 **Jeudi**

Je croise les autres de temps en temps, après les cours, sur le chemin de la gare. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire — à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter.

Bokuto-san m'a tout de même harponné près de l'arrêt de bus, comme un rapace fondant sur sa proie. Il a fini par repartir avec le numéro de mon frère. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il s'y est pris. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a appelé, ce soir, sur l'antiquité qui nous sert de téléphone fixe.

Il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Je n'ai pas dit grand-chose. Alors, finalement, il a raconté sa journée, en long et en large, aucun détail de côté, dernière arme efficace pour vaincre le silence. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ça me donne de quoi penser. Assister au quotidien de quelqu'un d'autre avant de céder au sommeil.

 **Vendredi**

Je rentrerai demain, et il le sait. Il a appelé quand même.

Il voulait que je parle de mon frère, de sa maison, de mon neveu, de moi, je crois. J'ai peut-être détaillé le salon. Commenté le papier peint. Décrit les innombrables bruits qui résonnent dans la chambre du petit. J'ai ri, une fois, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. C'est plutôt rare. Je me demande si je me laisse aller. Ma sœur dirait que non. Quant à Yū — je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître. Essayer de deviner ses pensées ne peut mener qu'à l'échec.

Mais il est gentil avec moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je crois que sa femme m'aime bien. (Qu'elle a un peu pitié.)

Rester ici ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. Je reviendrai sans doute. Mais pas tout de suite. Il faut que je rentre.

 **Samedi**

Je suis rentré.

Ma sœur a l'air d'avoir passé cinq jours les yeux grand ouverts. Ses projets sont étalés partout, comme d'habitude, mais, cette fois, elle n'a pas juré qu'elle s'en débarrasserait. Je l'aide un peu, quand je peux. Elle semble en avoir besoin.

Je n'ai pas encore vu Bokuto-san, mais j'ai promis de le retrouver demain.

 **Dimanche**

Ma chambre a toujours été trop éclairée. Les ampoules que ma sœur achète sont éclatantes, éblouissantes, blanches comme un soleil d'hiver. Trop tôt. Décembre n'est pas encore là. Avec un peu de chance, il ne viendra jamais.

Qui aime l'hiver, de toute façon ?

Qui aime l'été ?

Je préférerais que les feuilles tombent à l'infini et enterrent tout sous l'or et l'humidité. L'électricité s'arrêterait définitivement. Ma chambre, grise dans la nuit. Tout, partout, finirait identique. Les gens oublieraient l'existence de la lumière. Je cesserais pour toujours d'avoir peur du noir.

Certains trouveraient ça triste. Certains prendraient ça pour la fin du monde. Au fond, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Quelle importance, si un autre le remplace ? Personne n'a besoin de l'été.

Bokuto-san est un oiseau de nuit.

Le soleil se couchait déjà quand nous nous sommes retrouvés. Il paraissait nerveux, mais content. Une combinaison rare, chez lui. Elle lui allait bien.

J'ai cru l'apercevoir esquisser un geste vers moi — j'ai cru —, et j'étais prêt à me laisser faire, cette fois plus qu'aucune autre, parce que j'avais eu envie de le voir, moi aussi, que j'avais en quelque sorte attendu son retour (le mien), et que je voulais qu'il sache, cette fois seulement, qu'il m'avait un peu manqué.

(Tout me manque un peu.)

Mais il n'a rien fait. J'ai pensé : peut-être que c'est moi. Que j'ai tout imaginé. Je croyais m'être débarrassé de mes illusions, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Avec le recul, je me dis que c'était de la simple considération. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, alors il improvise — il se rétracte avant de commettre une erreur, sans même savoir quelle erreur il pourrait commettre. Il ne peut pas savoir. Il ne commet aucune erreur avec moi. Les pires l'ont été depuis longtemps déjà.

(Lesquelles ai-je commises, moi ? J'ai oublié. C'est peut-être ça, l'erreur.)

Il a insisté pour m'offrir à manger. Des takoyakis. Ah. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se souvenait de ça. À vrai dire, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Tant pis. En attendant, promesse tenue.

J'ai cru qu'il aurait beaucoup de choses à dire, comme d'habitude, mais il est resté étrangement silencieux — enfin, autant qu'il peut l'être. Parfois, il arrêtait de manger, l'air en pleine réflexion ; comme je n'osais pas l'interrompre, j'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Ce n'était pas qu'un air, en fait. Je l'ai compris plus tard.

On s'est promenés un peu, sans raison particulière, puis il s'est arrêté au milieu du chemin. Il a dit : « Tu sais, Akaashi, j'aimerais bien... »

Il a fait une pause. Mille façons de terminer cette phrase me sont venues à l'esprit. Se sont effacées lorsqu'il a poursuivi : « J'aimerais bien qu'on se voie plus souvent. »

Plus souvent. J'aurais pu être honnête et dire que moi aussi ; à la place, j'ai demandé pourquoi. Je ne sais même pas comment décrire son expression. De la déception ? De l'effarement ?

« Parce qu'on est amis. »

J'ai dit que c'était déjà le cas de Kuroo-san et de Kenma ; qu'il les voyait assez ; pourquoi aurait-il besoin de me voir, moi plus que les autres ? Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de ce qu'il avait déjà ? Je l'avais déçu plus d'une fois. Je ne saurais peut-être jamais répondre à ses attentes. Je ne resterais peut-être pas ici pour toujours. Personne ne pouvait savoir de quoi l'avenir serait fait.

Mais il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre. « De quoi tu parles ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Alors son front s'est plissé, et il a déclaré d'une voix si outrée qu'elle en devenait presque théâtrale :

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir, Akaashi. Je parle de toi. J'ai envie... (il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, et j'étais mal placé pour lui en vouloir.) J'aimerais _te_ voir plus souvent. T'es mon ami, toi aussi. C'est pas pareil. C'est spécial, tu vois ? »

Je ne voyais pas.

« Tu ne pourrais pas me décevoir, même en essayant. On s'en fiche, de savoir où tu seras demain ou l'année prochaine. C'est pas ça qui compte. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qui se passe maintenant. Tu comprends ? J'ai dit que j'aurais aimé qu'on se voie plus souvent, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois dire oui. Ça veut juste dire ce que ça veut dire. Tu es venu aujourd'hui, et c'est ça l'important. Je suis content de te voir, et... »

Il s'est perdu quelque part au milieu de sa phrase, puis a tout balayé d'une main. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein ? »

J'en ai compris l'essentiel.

Nous sommes rentrés en silence. Il ne m'a pas écouté quand j'ai assuré que je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me raccompagne à l'appartement. Il a prétexté une envie de saluer ma sœur.

Avant de s'en aller, il s'est arrêté, et il a dit : « Au fait... quand je disais qu'on était amis, j'étais sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour toi, mais, pour moi... enfin, je veux dire, je suis ton ami aussi. Si jamais t'as besoin... de dire quelque chose, je peux t'écouter. Si t'en as envie. »

J'ai cru qu'il en avait terminé. J'étais prêt à rentrer, mais il est revenu sur ses pas.

« Akaashi ? Je sais que je parle trop, mais... »

Comme il hésitait, je lui ai fait signe de continuer. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais nous sommes amis, et les amis s'écoutent.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers temps. »

Il y a mieux, pour lancer une conversation. Quelqu'un devrait le lui faire remarquer. Pas moi.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, quelqu'un de ma famille... mon oncle, en fait, mais ce n'est pas très... enfin, il n'allait pas très bien. Il a fait... il a eu un accident. Il s'en est sorti, heureusement, mais mon père est très inquiet. Il dit... »

Il s'est tu, as secoué la tête. Bokuto-san parle beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais, au fond, il est comme moi ; s'il plonge sous la surface, ses repères s'effondrent et les mots lui échappent. Je suis resté patient.

« Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais il avait l'air si triste, avant ça. Mon oncle. Encore maintenant, tu vois. Et... ne le prends pas mal, mais, parfois, tu lui ressembles un peu.

— À ton oncle ? »

Il a haussé les épaules.

« T'as l'air triste, Akaashi. Parfois... je sais que ça arrive à tout le monde, mais avec toi, c'est juste... j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur. Alors, si t'en as besoin, je serai là. Voilà. »

Je ne crois pas lui avoir répondu. Il était déjà parti.

Il est tard, j'ai mal aux yeux, et mes pensées sont masquées par des hurlements qui ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai envie de dormir. J'ai perdu le fil.

Je ne suis pas triste.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. De quoi pense-t-il que j'ai besoin ? D'une épaule pour pleurer ?

Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Personne n'aurait envie d'écouter ça. Mon frère l'a compris dès le premier jour, ma sœur après quelque temps. Certains secrets se suffisent à eux-mêmes. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être partagés.

Je ne suis pas triste.

Je suis fatigué.

Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Il ne sait rien du tout.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

 **Dimanche**

Je ne veux pas mourir

je ne veux pas mourir

je ne veux pas mourir

je ne veux pas mourir

je ne v


	30. Semaine 30

C'est pour compenser du précédent, LOL. Merci pour vos reviews je vous aime ;;

* * *

 **Lundi**

C'est trop pour moi.

 **Mardi**

 **Mercredi**

 **Jeudi**

J'ai rêvé de volley.

 **Vendredi**

Je jouais avec Bokuto-san. Dans mon rêve.

Il m'attendait hier. Le jour d'avant. Tous les jours. Rien n'a changé, dans son regard. J'ai cru qu'il me prendrait en pitié.

 **Samedi**

Quand j'étais petit — plus petit encore —, les gens avaient tendance à me retrouver n'importe où. Dans des arbres, sur un toit, au milieu d'une rue trop fréquentée, planqué au cœur un terrain vague. Ils s'inquiétaient souvent. Me posaient des questions. Je leur disais que c'était une étape dans la Grande Aventure. Qu'elle me mènerait quelque part, dans une dimension parallèle où je finirais roi. Il fallait que j'accumule les indices et les clés ; que je sois sans cesse préparé à partir, à intercepter le signal du départ, pour me jeter dans un univers plus grand et plus vivant que le quartier minuscule que je ne quittais pratiquement jamais.

Les gens s'inquiètent pour rien. Le signal n'est pas venu, et je ne suis jamais parti.

Parfois, je l'attends encore. J'espère qu'il viendra.

 **Dimanche**

Je déteste le 5 décembre.

Je me sens sur le point d'exploser.

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête et me donne le tournis. T'as l'air triste, Akaashi. T'as l'air triste, Akaashi. T'as l'air triste, t'as l'air triste, t'as l'air triste. J'aimerais ne plus y penser.

Quand je dors, je le vois debout devant moi, les mains sur mes épaules, et, bien que ses lèvres bougent, je n'entends pas sa voix. Il ne paraît pas en colère. En fait, je ne distingue pas son visage.  
C'est désagréable.

Il s'installe tranquillement, parle dans le vide, s'enfonce de plus en plus, jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme, là où je ne pourrai plus jamais le déloger.

Il me rappelle une autre version de moi-même, celle qui murmurait devant un miroir en espérant que quelqu'un le tire au travers.

Ma sœur a terminé ses examens. Elle m'a emmené au restaurant, hier soir. J'ai beaucoup parlé, mais je ne sais plus de quoi. Elle a compris quelque chose — elle comprend toujours — mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Pas pour ça.

J'ai juste besoin de repos.

Tout ira mieux demain.


	31. Semaine 31

Héé, vous vous souvenez quand j'updatais une fois par jour ? Hahaha, good times. :D

Comme d'hab, merci à Thalilitwen, Rin, Aeli et Sha pour leur soutien vous êtes des ouf (aussi les voir écrire à fond ça me rappelle que j'ai du travail vous voyez. Ha ha ! Utile !)

Merci pour vos reviews/fav/follow, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire. En tout cas vos commentaires me touchent bcp VOILA VOILA j'arrête le sentimentalisme, time for some angst

* * *

 **Lundi**

Bokuto-san m'avait envoyé un message, hier, mais je ne l'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui. Il veut fêter mon anniversaire. Pas moi.

J'ai dit oui.

J'ai cru, pendant un moment, que Kuroo et Kenma se joindraient à nous, mais ils ne sont pas venus, s'ils ont jamais été invités au départ. Ils suivent leur propre programme. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je me demande ce que Kenma en pense.

Bokuto-san, en tout cas, n'en pense pas grand-chose. Il lui arrive de faire la moue sans raison, ou de hausser les épaules au milieu de nulle part. Il se sent seul, je crois.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le lui faire oublier. Il a le rire facile. Une chance. Je n'ai jamais su comment faire rire les gens.

 **Mardi**

Ça doit être une question d'entraînement. Avec un peu de chance, il se prêterait au jeu. Il est du genre à vouloir rendre service. M'enseigner la base des contacts sociaux rentre sans doute dans cette catégorie.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui poser la question.

 **Mercredi**

Mon frère m'a appelé. C'est à se demander ce qu'il a, en ce moment. Il voulait savoir si j'avais réfléchi à l'année prochaine. Au lycée.

Il se trouve que j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Trop, en fait.

Je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision. Mon cerveau entend la question, cherche des possibilités de réponse, les compare entre elles, hésitant. Un effort inutile.

Mon cœur a déjà choisi.

Je n'ai pas voix au chapitre ; je ne sais pas si je l'ai eue un jour. Ma décision était déjà prise, et je n'étais même pas au courant. Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. La défense s'est déniché un avocat terriblement persuasif. Mes arguments sont vides de sens ; ses ripostes, ridicules. Ils soufflent : si ça ne marche pas —

si ça ne marche pas —

si ça ne marche pas —

ça marchera.

Il dit : Ça marchera parce que je l'ai décidé, et le destin s'y pliera, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il me laisse à peine répliquer.

Mais ça ne peut pas marcher. (Ça marcherait peut-être.)

Ma sœur n'en a pas les moyens. Elle a déjà du mal à s'en sortir aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas l'entraîner là-dedans. (Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose. L'émancipation me permettra peut-être de recevoir de l'aide. Je pourrais m'en aller, ou trouver du travail. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça. Des tas de gens le font.)

Je ne suis pas assez compétent. Pas assez intelligent. Là-bas, le niveau n'a rien à voir — ce sera dur, non, impossible. Je ne pourrai pas rattraper le coup. (Mais je ferai des efforts. Je suis suffisamment malin. J'ai toujours réussi, même lorsque je ne m'entendais plus penser. Ce n'est jamais que trois ans. Pas besoin d'être un génie. Je serai attentif, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je trouverai quelqu'un pour m'aider. Bokuto-san y est bien arrivé.)

Je ne peux même pas envisager de recommandation. (Mais l'entraîneur a l'air satisfait, ces derniers temps. Peut-être...)

Je l'ai sûrement rêvé. Et puis, quelle importance ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça. (Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça marche exactement comme ça.)

C'est trop tard.

Ça ne l'est pas.

Si seulement. Si seulement. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance, mais ça ne coûte rien d'espérer.

Je veux aller à Fukurodani.

 **Jeudi**

Chaque regard à Bokuto-san devient un vœu vers les étoiles.

Si seulement je pouvais y aller. Si seulement je pouvais jouer là-bas, sur le même terrain, contre les mêmes adversaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ? Il m'en voudrait peut-être. Mais s'il en était heureux ?

Impossible.

Je finirais par le fatiguer. Je me fatigue déjà moi-même.

Les anges ont-ils accès aux oreilles du ciel ? Pourrait-il glisser un mot pour moi ?

 **Vendredi**

Espérer me donne mal à l'estomac. J'ai envie de me coucher quelque part et d'attendre que l'épée qui se balance au-dessus de ma tête s'abatte encore une fois. Souffrir n'est pas si terrible. C'est une question d'habitude.

Le pire, c'est savoir qu'on va avoir mal. Plus dure sera la chute, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de grimper. J'imagine un monde nouveau. Une vie toute neuve. L'année prochaine, le vent tiède, un rire endormi dans ma gorge. Si j'arrivais jusque-là, tout irait mieux. Je laisserais tout derrière moi — plus de rêves ou de souvenirs, plus de coups de téléphone et de pères déçus. Je me réveillerais avec la lueur du soleil, et j'aurais dormi toute la nuit.

Tout deviendrait clair à mes yeux.

 **Samedi**

Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me pose des questions sur l'avenir. Il en existe un, quelque part dans ma tête, dont la pensée m'inspire une angoisse à vomir. Un futur idéal. Comme un château de sable, prêt à s'écrouler.

Tout pourrait finir en un instant, avec la complicité du destin. Il pourrait se fatiguer de mon existence insignifiante. Bâiller à n'en plus finir. Les heures filent, les jours se ressemblent — et il ne s'y passe rien. Alors il tâcherait de pimenter les choses, me traînerait à terre, m'y maintiendrait longtemps, juste pour voir si je suis capable de m'en relever.

Il y a un autre avenir, noir et blanc et silencieux, dans lequel j'ai cessé d'exister. J'y pense parfois. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler.

Quand on me demande ce que je veux faire plus tard, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'aimerais faire quelque chose, ça me suffit, mais ça ne leur suffit pas.

Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je serai dans un an, ou dans cinq ans, ou même si je serai toujours là. Comment peuvent-ils espérer une réponse quand le cours d'une existence peut si facilement basculer ?

La vie est si fragile. Les gens pensent suivre une route pavée et sans virages, courant à perte de vue. Chaque jour passé ressemblera au précédent. Chaque matin les retrouvera exactement tels qu'ils étaient la veille, et la veille encore, l'année d'avant, ou dix ans plus tôt. Prévisible.

Je ne sais pas qui je serai dans dix ans, mais je ne serai plus moi. Parce qu'ils se trompent.

Personne n'a pris la peine d'aplanir la route, encore moins de la paver. Elle est pleine de creux et de bosses, de torrents et de pluie, de flaques, de marécages et de sables mouvants. Je nage dans la boue depuis que j'ai l'âge de réfléchir par moi-même. Je n'ai contourné les obstacles que pour en rencontrer d'autres, plus grands, cachés dans l'ombre des arbres. L'horizon était encore visible, il y a longtemps, une ligne droite, un point final sous l'orage, un lac sans fond et sans fin, ou peut-être l'océan.

L'océan est inévitable. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve derrière. Je n'en ai jamais eu grand-chose à faire. Je n'avais aucune raison de croire que je le verrais un jour.

Mais j'y pense, souvent. Chaque heure, chaque minute qui passe me rapproche de la fin. J'aimerais devancer l'orage. J'aimerais construire un bateau, et découvrir la mer.

 **Dimanche**

J'ai attendu que mon frère me rappelle, au sujet du lycée. Il l'a fait, tard ce soir. J'avais l'estomac noué. Ça n'a pas vraiment évolué depuis.

Il n'a pas réagi. Je ne sais pas à quoi il s'attendait. Je lui ai résumé mes pensées, brièvement. Je n'ai pas parlé fort, parce qu'entendre ces mots sortir de ma bouche me donne la nausée. Je déteste quand je prends cette voix-là. C'est comme si j'avais accroché une cible quelque part dans mon dos. Tout le monde finira par la voir, moi le premier.

Yū a dit qu'on en discuterait plus tard. Il me rappellera.

Une partie de moi prie tous les dieux pour qu'il me vienne en aide.

Une autre espère, coupable, qu'il m'expliquera que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Dans ces moments-là, je songe à Bokuto-san et j'ai honte. Je n'ai pas son courage — leur courage à tous. Je devine ce qu'il dirait, s'il m'entendait penser. « Pourquoi t'hésites ? T'as qu'à faire ce que tu veux. »

Mais je n'ai pas leur courage.

Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je me dis que je pourrais apprendre, mais ça paraît si difficile. Hors de portée. Si j'étais honnête avec eux, si je trouvais la force — j'ai la certitude que tout s'effondrerait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le château de sable.

Ah, si seulement. Si seulement.

* * *

L'angoisse à chaque fois que je dois update une fic... mais cette fois-ci c'est juste... terrible... meh. j'ai peur ok :(

 _Aaaah si seulement, si seulement_

(À part ça j'écris vaguement un iwaoi ua fantasy chelou est-ce que c'est grave)

Merci pour votre lecture ! À une prochaine, lmao


	32. Semaine 32

Bonne nouvelle, j'ai refait le plan des chapitres suivants parce que ça partait en live, et a) c'est nettement mieux qu'avant lol, et b) du coup je suis montée à bloc pour le reste des chapitres et j'estime que je devrais avoir fini de tout écrire sous peu. Okay il reste 20 chapitres mais au fond c'est jamais que 20K mots heeein tranquille émile. En tout cas j'ai hâte que vous les lisiez. Même s'ils sont pas encore écrits. En attendant, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

Mayhli : Merci :D :D J'espère que le reste te plaira autant, merci pour ta review !

Comme d'hab, casse dédi à La Team qui est la même qu'aux chapitres précédents parce que que serait ma vie si elles n'étaient pas là pour m'écouter me plaindre tbh

* * *

 **Lundi**

Il ne me rappellera pas aujourd'hui.

Ma sœur est partie dormir il y a une heure, mais sa chambre est toujours allumée. Je me demande si elle travaille encore. Ça a quelque chose d'impressionnant, parfois. Accorder un tel dévouement à quelque chose qui pourrait ne mener nulle part.

J'espère que ça la mènera plus loin que quiconque avant elle.

 **Mardi**

Ne pas savoir me rend fébrile. L'entraînement est passé sans que j'y prête attention ; et le fait est que j'ai l'impression de ne plus prêter attention à rien. C'est comme plonger les mains dans une bassine remplie d'eau et ne sentir que de l'air glisser sur sa peau. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à un gymnase différent, avec une équipe différente, dans un lycée où je ne mettrai peut-être jamais les pieds.

Le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

L'attente me paralyse. Je préférerais un non définitif que pas de réponse du tout.

 **Mercredi**

Je devrais peut-être essayer de chercher du travail. Ma sœur travaille de temps en temps dans le café au coin de la rue... avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait me trouver une place.

Mais ce serait me reposer sur elle, une fois de plus. Et je ne sais même pas si j'ai l'âge de me faire engager.

 **Jeudi**

Bokuto-san ne cesse de demander ce que j'ai en tête, et j'ai beau répéter qu'il n'y a rien de spécial, il fait tout son possible pour m'arracher de mes pensées.

Que dirait-il, si je lui racontais tout ?

Ah, je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais bien qu'il devine. Ça m'épargnerait la torture d'avoir à ouvrir la bouche.

 **Vendredi**

Je m'endors chaque soir avec la certitude que c'est sans espoir.

Je me réveille avec l'envie d'y croire un peu plus longtemps. Puis je me rappelle le château de sable, et tout, soudain, me paraît si fragile. Éphémère. Le château de sable est peut-être une mauvaise image, après tout. Un château de cartes pourrait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire. Instable et prêt à s'effondrer au premier soupir.

Un papillon, curieux de voir mourir le soleil, sans savoir qu'il n'assisterait pas à sa renaissance le matin suivant.

J'imagine que c'est un peu pessimiste. L'optimisme a quelque chose d'effrayant. À quoi ressemblerait l'avenir, si j'avais la force de m'y essayer ?

(À quelque chose de plus vaste et de moins menaçant.)

Je ne crois pas que tout ça soit normal. Savoir que le bonheur s'enfuira à la première occasion.

Il faut que je dorme. Mes mains n'arrêtent pas de trembler.

 **Samedi**

Ça fait un peu peur, parfois. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à demain.

Yū n'a toujours pas rappelé. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas guetter la sonnerie du téléphone — pour tout avouer, c'est un brillant échec.

Les examens sont déjà pour la semaine prochaine. J'ai tout fait pour oublier, mais le reste de l'équipe ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ils m'ont obligé à travailler avec eux à la fin de chaque séance d'entraînement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir retiré quoi que ce soit, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, après tout. Si mon frère me rappelle — s'il trouve une solution —, je n'ai pas fini d'étudier.

Par chance, les examens ne m'ont jamais fait peur.

 **Dimanche**

Il a discuté avec sa femme. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Je ne savais même pas quoi dire. Je ne le sais toujours pas. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place, mais je ne comprends rien. Il agit comme ma sœur, lui qui, il y a quelques mois encore, partait en claquant la porte lorsqu'elle tentait de le convaincre du bien-fondé de sa décision. Je croyais qu'il voulait que je disparaisse de leur vie. Que j'arrête d'être une « responsabilité ». Que ma sœur était trop insouciante et qu'elle aurait dû s'occuper d'elle avant de se charger des problèmes des autres.

Je pensais qu'il ne me considérait pas comme leur frère.

Je ne comprends rien. Ça me donne des crampes à l'estomac. Ou bien c'est l'effet du soulagement.

Comment compte-t-il financer l'inscription ? Son job ne paye pas si bien que ça. Je sais que mon père verse quelque chose à ma sœur, mais ça ne vaut pas trois ans d'études dans un lycée comme celui-là.

Il m'a fait jurer de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ça. Je devrais me sentir reconnaissant. Je lui suis reconnaissant, évidemment. Mais ça paraît tellement irréel.

Et si je me réveillais en sursaut et que rien ne s'était produit ? L'idée me donne des sueurs froides. Je ne parviendrai jamais à dormir cette nuit.

Optimisme, optimisme. Non, ça ne mène à rien.

Mais je pourrais essayer, juste pour ce soir. Retrouver un peu du courage que j'ai usé jusqu'à la corde il y a des années.


	33. Semaine 33

**Lundi**

Bokuto-san m'a envoyé un message ce matin. Je ne le verrai pas avant vendredi au mieux. Les examens se terminent jeudi, et je suppose qu'il passe un mauvais moment. Il a besoin de concentration. Moi aussi, à vrai dire.

J'ai envie de le voir.

Savoir pour Fukurodani et n'en parler à personne est à la fois pénible et enivrant. J'aimerais qu'il l'apprenne, que tout le monde l'apprenne, mais je n'y suis pas encore, et il reste tellement de chemin à parcourir — le crier sur les toits ne rendrait la chute que plus douloureuse. Pourtant, dans un recoin de mon cerveau qui ne m'est pas familier, je suis persuadé que quelqu'un sera là pour me rattraper.

Ça aurait pu être rassurant.

Les examens d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas si compliqués que ça. Les autres s'en plaignent, mais je crois que je m'en sortirai.

 **Mardi**

Ou pas.

Ah.

Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me ramasser entièrement. Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que je ferais, dans ce cas-là ? Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Si je me retrouvais tout en bas du classement, sans comprendre comment je suis arrivé là ?

Étudier me donne envie de dormir. J'ai l'habitude, mais le besoin irrésistible d'aller me coucher devient de plus en plus difficile à combattre.

 **Mercredi**

J'ai rêvé de Fukurodani. Bokuto-san me faisait visiter les lieux, l'air ennuyé. Il me priait de quitter l'équipe. Ils avaient trouvé un autre passeur, bien meilleur que moi.

En y regardant de plus près, il ressemblait beaucoup à notre passeur titulaire.

Ah.

J'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les questions avec la plus grande précision, mais le rêve me revenait sans cesse en mémoire, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas vers quel lycée notre passeur voulait se diriger.

Je le lui demanderai demain. Il ne me déteste plus autant.

 **Jeudi**

Dernier jour. Pour fêter ça, notre entraîneur nous impose une énième séance intensive. Pour décompresser, il paraît. On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot « décompresser », à mon avis.

Ça m'aura laissé l'occasion de discuter avec notre passeur, l'air de rien. Il vise un lycée public, à quelques rues du collège. Je ne crois pas qu'il compte poursuivre le volley. Ça aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle. Étrangement, elle m'a rendu un peu mélancolique. Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais j'avais espéré l'affronter, un jour ou l'autre.

C'est la dernière fois que nous voyons notre entraîneur. À force, j'en avais presque oublié qu'il n'était que remplaçant. Je me demande ce que va penser le coach des changements qu'il a apportés à l'équipe. Ça me fait un peu peur.

Bokuto-san m'a invité à les rejoindre, Kuroo, Kenma et lui, pour fêter Noël ensemble.

Je n'ai jamais célébré Noël avec qui que ce soit. Ma sœur trouve ça trop commercial, et elle a d'autres choses en tête. Mes parents s'en fichaient. Quant à moi, je n'en pense pas grand-chose. Ça ne me concerne pas.

Au moins, en ville, les lumières sont jolies. Je les regarde en passant. Le soir, surtout. Des milliers de guirlandes bleues et blanches. Alors mon cœur s'allège, et je me sens un peu plus paisible.

 **Vendredi**

C'est la première fois qu'on sort tous les quatre depuis un bon moment. Quand je suis arrivé, personne n'avait l'air au courant du programme. Ils avaient l'intention d'improviser, et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Kenma était enterré sous un tas de bonnets, pulls épais et écharpes en laine. Je le soupçonne d'en avoir soutiré une bonne partie à Kuroo. Il n'aime pas trop le froid. Et puis, il a raison. C'est déjà l'hiver.

On est allés en ville, juste pour voir, avant de retourner chez Kuroo pour l'après-midi. Son père était là, il paraît, enfermé dans un bureau étroit et sombre, et il l'a dit à voix basse, avec un sourire, comme s'il parlait d'un monstre un peu timide caché sous son lit qu'il aurait réussi à apprivoiser.

Je n'ai pas vu le visage de son père. J'aimerais savoir à quoi il ressemble. Partagent-ils certains traits invisibles à leurs yeux ou sont-ils aussi différents que deux étrangers peuvent l'être ? Ça n'a peut-être pas d'importance. Sûrement pas. Pas pour eux, en tout cas.

L'idée d'un inconnu assis à attendre à quelques mètres de nous m'a rendu un peu nerveux. Ma respiration s'est arrêtée une seconde, et j'étais ailleurs, loin, à écouter la voix de mon père au téléphone, à me demander s'il s'agissait d'un adieu, après tout, et s'il reviendrait maintenant qu'il sait que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Ma gorge nouée chantait un air de défaite. Je pensais être passé au-dessus de tout ça.

Puis Kuroo a lancé un film, un truc idiot, et tout m'est sorti de la tête. Au moment du générique, alors qu'ils revenaient lentement à la réalité, j'ai dit : « Je vais à Fukurodani. »

Bokuto-san a ouvert la bouche sans qu'un seul mot parvienne à s'en échapper. Kuroo en a presque recraché le morceau de cake qu'il venait de s'enfoncer dans la gorge. Quant à Kenma, il n'a pas eu l'air surpris. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Je ne m'attendais pas à l'explosion enthousiaste qui a suivi leur silence abasourdi. Peut-être la formulation était-elle un peu trop définitive. Je ne sais pas si j'irai — je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Je ferai mon possible. J'aimerais y aller. Mais c'est sorti tout seul, et c'est sorti comme ça.

Ça peut être un bon signe comme une manifestation d'arrogance.

Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé Bokuto-san, à ce moment-là, parce que j'avais peur (de quoi ?) de perdre toute illusion d'assurance ; mais plus tard, tandis qu'on rentrait chez nous, il a affiché une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue jusqu'alors, indescriptible, une mosaïque d'émotions oubliées, peut-être un soupçon de joie, une pincée de tristesse, une note d'espoir transparent.

 **Samedi**

Je me suis levé aux aurores.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre des examens. D'autres approchent. Les mots d'hier résonnaient comme un serment, et ses témoins me rappelleront désormais que je ne peux plus le briser.

Bokuto-san m'a envoyé un message, cette nuit. Il a l'air heureux. Impatient. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors j'ai dit que j'avais hâte d'y être.

 **Dimanche**

Je n'ai pas vraiment hâte. Je suis curieux, surtout. J'imagine les gymnases et les joueurs et Bokuto-san sur le terrain.

J'en ai rêvé cette nuit.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si j'échoue.


	34. Semaine 34

Merci pour vos reviews ;;

Plus que 18 chapitres... God aide-moi à les finir avant décembre merci. Sinon j'ai envie d'écrire des OS mais trouver des idées c'est dur hhhh

Bonne lecture ! On se revoit ce week-end (juré sur ma vie)

* * *

 **Lundi**

C'est les vacances. Enfin, en théorie.

Ma sœur travaille toute la journée, et je profite de l'ambiance studieuse pour l'accompagner. Étudier ne me pose pas de problèmes. C'est rassurant, quelque part, de savoir que je suis toujours capable d'apprendre quelque chose.

Bokuto-san ne s'est pas arrêté, depuis hier. Chaque fois que je décide de prendre une pause, de me concentrer sérieusement, ma main est déjà sur mon téléphone, occupée à lui écrire une réponse contre ma volonté. Ça aurait pu être étouffant, ça aurait pu m'effrayer, et ça l'aurait fait, je pense, en d'autres temps (avec une autre personne). Mais c'est Bokuto-san, et sa présence invisible me maintient les pieds sur terre. Je vois tout ce qu'il reste à faire, dans les semaines et les mois à venir, et ça ne paraît pas si terrible. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Il vaut plus encore.

 **Mardi**

Apparemment, « se lever aussi tôt devrait être illégal en période de congés ». Ça ne l'empêche pas de me répondre dès le lever du soleil. Il fait comme si, mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas plus longtemps que moi. Il voit son équipe. Il s'entraîne avec plus d'entrain que jamais — c'est ce qu'il dit. Je me demande si ça a un lien avec ma déclaration. (Mais ce serait sans doute me donner trop d'importance, même si ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.)

Ma sœur m'a arrêté au milieu de la journée pour ranger et nettoyer l'appartement de fond en comble. C'est nécessaire pour bien démarrer l'année. Pour rendre notre esprit plus serein. Se préparer à un nouveau départ.

Ça a tout d'un déménagement, à la différence près qu'on ne va nulle part, cette fois. Tout est tellement vide. Je préfère quand c'est plus vivant.

 **Mercredi**

Parfois, quand il demande ce que je fais, je réponds que je suis ailleurs, au coin d'une rue, à attendre que la neige tombe tout en sachant qu'elle ne viendra pas. Je lui dis que je pense à l'avenir, ou à avant, ou qu'étudier m'ennuie, ou qu'un succès ne voudra pas dire grand-chose, que j'ai un plan B, que je voulais juste faire plaisir à ma sœur. Je dis que je suis fatigué, que j'aimerais dormir et ne plus jamais voir un cours de math de ma vie. Il acquiesce toujours. Ça me fait sourire, parfois. C'est plus facile pour moi.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de me lever aux aurores et de me coucher aux petites heures de la nuit.

 **Jeudi**

Personne n'aime les menteurs.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire aux autres ? Nul n'est sincère en permanence, jamais. Mentir ne devrait pas être un si gros problème.

Ça l'est pour la plupart des gens.

J'en ai parlé avec ma sœur, hier, un peu avant d'aller nous coucher. Le mensonge n'a pas de secret pour elle. Il lui est familier, et je ne pense pas qu'il la dérange. Elle a quand même réfléchi à la question. Elle a dit : « Je ne crois pas que mentir soit si terrible que ça, mais je comprends que ça dérange la plupart des gens.

— Pourquoi ? Ça arrive à tout le monde.

— Ils prennent ça comme un signe de méfiance, c'est tout.

— Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Je ne sais pas... Les gens n'aiment simplement pas qu'on leur cache des choses. Moi non plus, tu sais. C'est normal.

— Alors je devrais tout leur dire ? »

Elle a marqué une pause, pour réfléchir sans doute.

« Il y a une différence entre ne rien dire et donner une mauvaise version des faits. Chacun a droit à quelques secrets. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une espèce d'encyclopédie libre de consultation, Keiji. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Cache ce que tu veux cacher. Dis ce que tu veux dire. C'est ta décision.

— Je croyais que masquer une vérité revenait à mentir par omission.

— Certains doivent penser comme ça. C'est leur problème, pas le tien. »

Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec eux. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Bokuto-san. Ça a à voir avec moi. Je suppose qu'elle le sait, parce qu'elle a dit, un peu plus tard : « Mentir est aussi une façon de se protéger, Keiji, et ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure, mais elle n'est pas si mauvaise non plus. C'est nécessaire, parfois. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte. » Elle s'est tue à nouveau, un long moment, avant d'ajouter : « Mais je pense qu'être honnête n'est pas si mal non plus. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais certaines personnes en valent la peine. S'ouvrir aux autres fait toujours un peu peur, tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas si terrible quand c'est pour quelqu'un qu'on aime. »

Je ne sais plus comment j'ai réagi. J'ai haussé les épaules, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. De vouloir comprendre.

Ma sœur a vécu plus longtemps que moi, et elle aussi a des choses à cacher. Que dit-elle à ses amis ? Que dit-elle de sa mère, de son père, que dit-elle de son frère et de leur enfance à deux vitesses, des moments heureux loin de chez nous, des moments misérables coincés entre les quatre murs de notre maison ? Que dit-elle de moi et de sa vie aujourd'hui ?

Je me demande si elle ment, et à qui. À qui elle s'ouvre, aussi.

Elle n'a jamais menti à ma mère. Elle lui a toujours tout dit en face, droite et invincible. Je l'observais parfois. Je l'écoutais souvent, derrière une porte ou un mur, accroupi derrière un canapé. Elle disait (elle hurlait) : _On n'aurait jamais dû te laisser le droit d'avoir des enfants. Regarde-le. Regarde-toi. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Tout est ta faute. Depuis le début, tout est ta faute. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on élève un enfant._

Je me bouchais les oreilles, parfois, mais j'entendais toujours. Elle n'en savait rien, ou le prétendait. Puis Yū venait la chercher, la suppliait à voix basse, la consolait dehors, alors qu'ils attendaient le retour de leur père sur le perron.

Ils savaient qu'ils finiraient par s'en aller. Quelques fois, quand je cherchais le sommeil, je me prenais à les détester pour ça.

Ils auraient pu partir pour toujours, mais ils revenaient à chaque fois.

(Je m'asseyais à côté de ma mère et, en les entendant partir, je n'attendais plus rien.)

 **Vendredi**

Ma sœur a préparé un tas de choses pour le Nouvel An. Elle fait comme si ce n'était rien de spécial, mais ce n'est pas rien. Ça compte pour elle. Elle veut faire ça bien. C'est juste nous, cette année, parce que Yū est occupé avec sa propre famille, que mon père n'est nulle part, que le sien est ailleurs. Je lui ai dit d'aller voir ses amies, mais elle n'en a pas l'intention.

Elle a acheté tous les ingrédients pour le soba de ce soir, a choisi ce qu'on regarderait à la télévision, à quel sanctuaire on se rendrait à minuit, un sanctuaire un peu éloigné mais pas très populaire pour éviter l'affluence traditionnelle de début d'année. La connaissant, elle a peut-être même déjà trouvé son vœu.

 **Samedi**

Il est quasiment minuit et le manque de sommeil commence à me rattraper. Je crois qu'on était supposés dormir, après le festin de cette nuit, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, ma sœur non plus, et on a continué à parler de je ne sais quoi jusqu'au petit matin.

Nous avons assisté au lever du soleil sur une colline plutôt populaire, pas très loin de chez nous. Bokuto-san était là, bien entendu. Je m'y attendais ; d'abord parce que je lui avais dit où j'allais, ensuite parce que le contraire aurait été inconcevable. C'était le premier lever de soleil de l'année. Où d'autre aurait-il pu se trouver ?

Le voir m'a rendu si heureux que, l'espace d'un instant, l'émotion m'a surpris. Je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué quoi que ce soit — j'espère que non —, mais il n'a rien dit.

Il m'a raconté son réveillon et sa nuit en détail, les frasques de sa famille et ses propres maladresses qui, évidemment, ne manquaient pas. Il a parlé de sa visite au temple, aussi. Il a fait le vœu de gagner le printemps Interlycées. Quand il a demandé ce que j'avais souhaité, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à réfléchir. J'ai dit que j'avais prié pour les examens. Ça a dû le convaincre, parce qu'il m'a souri en m'assurant que tout irait bien, comme s'il avait son mot à dire là-dessus. (Il l'a peut-être, qui sait.)

Je n'ai pas menti. Pas cette fois.

Elle a dit que je pouvais cacher ce que je voulais cacher.

S'il désire tout savoir, il n'a qu'à demander. Les étoiles le lui murmureront à l'oreille comme elles le font chaque soir, et il comprendrait peut-être.

 **Dimanche**

J'ai dormi jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. J'ai l'étrange sensation que je devrais m'en vouloir, mais il n'en est rien. La journée ne se termine pas au coucher du soleil. Le temps ne manque pas.

J'ai cru que je rêverais, un rêve évocateur offert pour la première nuit de l'année nouvelle qui m'apprendrait quelque chose sur l'avenir et éclairerait ma route. Finalement, tout est noir, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est comme une toile vide. Le futur peut aller où il veut. Bien.

Parce que le mien est informe et qu'il hésite sur sa destination.

Je n'ai pas rêvé, mais je me suis souvenu, et c'est presque la même chose. Je pensais au lever du soleil. Je pensais à Bokuto-san, sur la colline, à ses repas de famille, à ce à quoi ils avaient dû ressembler, des années plus tôt.

Les miens sont plutôt flous. Ils datent d'une époque tellement lointaine qu'elle n'existe plus que sur les quelques dessins que ma sœur en a gardé. Elle les a cachés dans quelques classeurs, eux-mêmes planqués dans une boîte qu'elle a glissée sous son lit. C'est un secret qu'elle n'a jamais partagé, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dirait si elle apprenait que j'étais au courant — que je l'avais ouverte plus d'une fois durant ses absences, que j'avais détaillé chaque image, chaque photo, aussi, chaque lettre sans ressentir d'émotion plus forte qu'une lointaine démangeaison dans la gorge ou un pincement au cœur pratiquement imperceptible, que j'avais tout fait pour lire entre les lignes et tenter de comprendre —, mais ça n'expliquait rien.

C'était des dessins comme ceux de n'importe quel enfant. Ce n'étaient pas les _miens_.

Les miens étaient invisibles, et ils le resteront.

Il y a eu plusieurs Nouvelle Année, plusieurs nuits sous le ciel noir, plusieurs vœux murmurés à l'oreille de ceux qui voulaient bien écouter. Mes repas de famille se tissaient chaque fois avec le fil du silence. Mon père riait de temps en temps. Il racontait des idioties. J'ai dû en rire. Ma sœur aussi. Les autres, pas tellement. Il arrivait à mon frère de venir, mais c'est devenu rare, et puis ce n'était plus que mon père, ma mère et moi, mais c'est devenu rare, puis il n'y eut plus personne.

Il y en a quand même eu un, plus récent, dans le salon froid de ma tante. On était nombreux, cette fois-là. Ma tante, bien sûr, ma sœur aussi, et Yū. Je ne connaissais pas les autres. Je me suis endormi tôt. J'ai rêvé du grenier. J'entendais les adultes chuchoter dans la pénombre, et c'était pire que le monstre qui grattait à la porte, pire qu'attendre indéfiniment qu'ils reviennent.

Il y en a eu un, il y a une éternité, qui m'a mené tout en haut d'une colline surpeuplée, dans les bras de ma mère, quand mon père était ailleurs et mes frère et sœur dans leur propre famille. Dans ce souvenir, elle souriait et pointait le doigt vers l'horizon. Elle était si grande. Elle me chatouillait en dessous du menton.

Un rêve, ça aussi.

Ou peut-être pas, qui sait.

C'est difficile à dire.


	35. Semaine 35

Vivement qu'on revienne à des semaines plus courtes :D On va dire que c'était l'esprit des fêtes de fin d'année. (Un mois avant le blocus… un mois…)

Merci pour vos reviews ;; vous êtes des gens bien. On se retrouve mercredi si tout va bien !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Il paraît que parler de ses vœux les rend inefficaces. Ce n'est rien. Les écrire n'est pas en parler, sauf si je m'adresse à moi-même. Et puis, je n'ai rien souhaité de particulier. J'ai espéré, c'est tout. J'ai prié, d'accord.

Ça n'a pas la même valeur à leurs yeux.

J'ai prié pour mes examens, parce que c'est ce que je suis censé faire. J'imagine que ça a fonctionné, vu mes résultats aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça fonctionnera aussi la prochaine fois. Les examens d'entrée ont lieu dans un mois, et je commence à peine à réaliser. Un mois. Un mois.

Ça paraît loin, comme ça. Ça ne l'est pas.

Notre entraîneur — notre véritable entraîneur — est enfin revenu. Il n'a pas perdu son temps à faire un speech d'une heure comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre ; il nous a fait courir sans relâche, et je pense que je commence déjà à regretter l'ancien. Bon, il n'est pas si mal. Un peu trop porté sur la torture à mon goût, mais c'est une question d'habitude. J'espère.

 **Mardi**

J'ai prié pour devenir un bon joueur.

Je crois que je n'en suis pas si loin. C'est peut-être un peu prétentieux, mais m'enfoncer sans raison serait encore pire. Je ne peux pas aller là-bas sans en avoir au moins une idée. Je ne peux pas entrer dans une équipe comme la leur si je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je n'y suis peut-être pas encore, mais j'avance. Je sais où je me trouvais au printemps dernier et où je me tiens aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas où je me retrouverai dans trois mois ou dans trois ans, mais ça ne peut être que loin d'ici.

 **Mercredi**

J'ai prié pour qu'ils restent.

Je les ai vus tout à l'heure, hier aussi. Je les verrai demain peut-être et, avec un peu de chance, les jours d'après. Le plus souvent, quand je les rejoins, que je les vois rire ou que je les entends crier, je me retrouve figé à l'intérieur, mais ce n'est pas comme avant — pas de cristaux de glace à l'intérieur de mes veines, pas d'oreiller plaqué contre mon visage ou d'espoir que tout se termine vite, sinon sans douleur. Ce n'est pas l'instinct qui me souffle à l'oreille : _Observe et écoute,_ ni la peur qui murmure _: Garde tout pour toujours._

(Et chaque mot, chaque image, chaque geste est conservé à l'abri des regards, sur papier ou derrière mes paupières.)

C'est autre chose. C'est mieux. C'est s'arrêter au milieu d'une phrase après avoir vu quelque chose de nouveau dans le ciel. Une forme d'éblouissement, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas ravaler ma surprise. Je vais vers eux, comme d'habitude, mais comme d'habitude je suis paralysé où on ne le remarque pas. Un morceau de mon âme refuse d'affronter la réalité. L'oublie à chaque fois.

Puis pense : Oh, c'est vrai. Ils sont toujours là. Je croyais qu'ils s'en étaient allés.

Ils sont toujours là. Ça doit être à ça que ressemblent les miracles. Mais j'exagère. C'est plus fort que moi.

La nuit, quand je me réveille entre deux rêves indistincts, il m'arrive de songer à Bokuto-san, à Kuroo ou à Kenma, du jour où je les ai rencontrés, d'autres jours parfois — et je pense sans vraiment le vouloir, _j'ai des amis, n'est-ce pas incroyable ? n'est-ce pas fabuleux ? qui l'aurait cru ?_

Je suis sûr que ça ne leur paraît ni incroyable ni fabuleux. Ce n'est rien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

J'observe, j'écoute, je retiens et je garde tout pour toujours.

Si quelqu'un décide de renverser la boîte qui contient tous les petits miracles de cette année, il me restera au moins ça. Et c'est déjà pas mal.

Bokuto-san m'a appelé son ami, il y a quelques semaines, et je ne l'oublierai pas.

(Je crois que je les aime plus que je ne l'imaginais.)

 **Jeudi**

J'ai prié pour être un peu plus honnête.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai prié pour devenir une meilleure personne. Je crois que ce sera plus difficile à entraîner.

Le coach a terminé ce qu'il appelle sa « période d'observation », et nous a pris à part l'un après l'autre, sur un banc à l'écart, pour parler de l'année prochaine.

En vérité, il en savait déjà beaucoup. Il était au courant pour mon changement de position, pour l'abandon futur de notre passeur titulaire. Il a discuté avec notre ancien entraîneur, et plus d'une fois. Il sait qui nous sommes. (Je ne sais même pas qui je suis.)

Il a demandé ce que je comptais faire, l'année prochaine. Si j'avais un projet particulier. J'ai prié pour être plus honnête, alors j'ai dit oui.

Je lui ai parlé de Fukurodani, il a hoché la tête, puis j'ai mentionné Bokuto-san — il a froncé les sourcils. J'ai dit : « Il y a un très bon attaquant, là-bas. Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Je veux l'aider. C'est tout. »

Il m'a demandé de jouer à la passe pour le reste de l'entraînement, ce que j'ai fait (et ça m'avait manqué). Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il a toujours l'air un peu fâché.

Puis il s'est levé pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Après une réflexion qui m'a semblé durer des jours, il a déclaré : « Tu as besoin d'un meilleur entraînement. » J'ai répondu que je le savais. Je n'ai pas dit que je faisais déjà mon possible, mais que mon possible est encore limité.

Alors il m'a souri, et il a ajouté : « Je peux te donner un coup de main. C'est une bonne école. Un bon choix. »

C'est la première fois qu'on me félicite sur une de mes décisions. La première fois.

Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait. Je me fiche de savoir que j'étudierai moins. Que je dormirai moins. C'est le bon choix. J'en suis convaincu.

(C'était la deuxième fois, mais la maison vide ne compte pas.)

 **Samedi**

J'ai prié pour que mes nuits se peuplent de rêves plus que de cauchemars ou de néant absolu.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de contrôle sur celle-là. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fonctionne.

J'ai rêvé d'un enfant seul dans une maison de verre, et il n'y avait rien. Il était en verre, lui aussi, et se brisait contre une vitre, et je prie pour que mes nuits se peuplent de rêves plus que de cauchemars ou de néant absolu.

J'ai vu Bokuto-san, aujourd'hui. Seul. Je lui ai parlé de notre nouvel entraîneur. De ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi. Il a dit : « Quoi ? Je peux aider, moi aussi ! », mais il souriait, alors ce n'était sans doute pas une critique déguisée.

Je lui ai demandé de jouer avec moi demain, juste un peu, histoire de rêver mieux. Il a promis qu'il viendrait, et je sais qu'il viendra.

 **Dimanche**

On s'est retrouvés devant mon gymnase un peu après midi pour ne pas empiéter sur son entraînement du matin. La salle était fermée, bien entendu, mais le coach m'en a prêté les clés hier. Elle était grande et vide, plus que d'ordinaire, et aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe. J'avais froid. Lui n'y accordait aucune attention.

On a joué ensemble, une heure ou deux.

Je n'avais plus froid en sortant. Bien avant ça.

Je pensais connaître sa façon de jouer, mais j'avais tort. Elle a changé. _Il_ a changé. Je ne sais pas ce qui diffère de la dernière fois — tout me paraît si dissemblable, si familier à la fois. Il évolue, comme tout le monde.

La façon dont il s'investit corps et âme dans le jeu me donne des frissons. Peu lui importe qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que moi pour le voir. Il joue comme en tournoi et, en tendant l'oreille, je peux presque entendre le public scander son nom.

La façon dont il prononce le mien entre deux passes, entre deux conseils, est si inhabituelle dans ce grand décor vide qu'elle me fait oublier comment dire un mot. J'ai peut-être été un peu taciturne, aujourd'hui. J'imagine qu'il a pris ça pour de la fatigue, mais c'était pire encore.

C'était de la timidité.

Je n'ai jamais été timide avec qui que ce soit. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Peut-être que j'ai changé, moi aussi.

J'aimerais retourner là-bas, dans le gymnase, et le regarder jouer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Parce que je l'ai vu sourire, que je l'ai entendu parler. Il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, et plus d'une fois j'ai cru que ma vie s'arrêterait là, parce que c'était trop différent, trop nouveau, trop —

Sincère.

Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé (j'ai su) qu'il n'était pas venu simplement pour me faire plaisir. Qu'il m'avait rejoint parce qu'il voulait de moi ici.

Qu'il veut de moi là-bas.

Et c'est tellement écrasant, terrifiant et formidable à la fois que j'en oublie de fonctionner.

Je sais que parler de ses vœux les rend inefficaces. J'ai espéré, c'est tout — j'ai prié, d'accord. J'ai prié pour les examens, j'ai prié pour le volley, le futur, pour devenir meilleur, pour être plus honnête avec les autres et avec moi-même.

Je veux rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il me le permettra.

Je veux apprendre à le connaître, encore et encore, comprendre son regard, interpréter ses gestes les plus anodins, déchiffrer son visage et distinguer chacune de ses expressions, reconnaître les émotions qui animent sa voix et ses silences. Je veux qu'il puisse compter sur moi. Je veux être son ami même après que nos routes se séparent — je veux être le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu.

Je veux qu'il soit fier de m'avoir comme passeur.

Ce n'est pas un vœu. C'est une promesse.

Je sais que ça ne se fera pas en un jour. Mais je la tiendrai, aujourd'hui ou dans trois ans, ça n'a pas d'importance ; le fait est que je la tiendrai, parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à tenir et que, sans le savoir, il a toujours tenu les siennes.


	36. Semaine 36

pssst... relativement bientôt... du fluff... vous vous souvenez quand c'était ultra angst hahaha good ol' days

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Les jours fériés sont sans aucun doute le fruit d'une intervention divine. J'ai travaillé, c'est vrai, et beaucoup trop peut-être, mais j'ai aussi dormi plus que de raison, et, au réveil, je me sentais bien.

Comme c'est inhabituel de traverser les heures sans qu'elles ne laissent leur poids entre mes omoplates, une grande main qui autrefois me maintenait à genoux, qui aujourd'hui, me tire brusquement vers l'avant.

 **Mardi**

Deux événements très étranges sont arrivés aujourd'hui, l'un comme l'autre par l'intermédiaire de Kuroo.

Le premier était inattendu ; il faut dire que je perds confiance en mes talents d'observation, dernièrement, et il semble que mon attention se soit portée sur Bokuto-san plutôt que sur Kuroo ou Kenma.

Je n'ai pas tellement parlé de Fukurodani après leur avoir annoncé la nouvelle, mais ça ne les a visiblement pas empêché d'y penser. Ils m'attendaient tous les trois, comme d'habitude, près du konbini où Bokuto-san avait « des achats urgents » à faire. Kenma l'a suivi pour gérer les éventuels dégâts, même si je soupçonne qu'il y participerait autant que lui. Je voulais les accompagner, mais Kenma m'en a empêché d'un coup d'œil.

Ils avaient probablement passé un accord. Je ne sais pas.

Kuroo les a regardé partir, puis, son carton de jus terminé, m'a adressé un sourire. J'ai dû avoir l'air surpris, parce que l'expression de son visage a vite tourné à la grimace. Il a haussé les épaules, comme pour répondre à une question muette, puis a dit : « Alors, Fukurodani ? Ça va, les études ? »

Il lui arrive de se comporter comme un vieil homme, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en ait conscience. J'ai acquiescé, parce que c'est vrai, ça va.

« Cool, cool. T'es une tête, toi, hein ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— L'aura, j'imagine. » Il a secoué la tête. « Écoute, je sais qu'on n'est pas forcément proches, toi et moi, mais j'y pensais ce week-end... Mine de rien, je suis toujours ton aîné. Nekoma n'est pas Fukurodani, mais je me défends plutôt bien, niveau études. Surtout en math et sciences, en fait. Donc, si t'as besoin d'un peu d'aide... je veux dire, j'en ai passé, des examens d'entrée, et je sais que ce n'est pas si facile, donc... »

Il a un don pour tourner autour du pot. Bizarrement, il ne fait ça qu'avec moi ; le reste du temps, il est plutôt direct, même si ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

« C'est Kenma qui t'a envoyé ? »

Il m'a souri. Un vrai sourire, cette fois. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à savoir ce qu'il signifie. « Ma générosité est 100 % personnelle et authentique. Je l'aide un peu, lui aussi, quand il ne m'envoie pas bouler. Deal ou pas ?

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir convenu des termes.

— Donc c'est d'accord ? Je suis libre jeudi, si tu veux. Tu peux juste regarder ce qui te donne du fil à retordre, et je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

L'idée avait l'air de beaucoup l'enthousiasmer. Lorsque j'ai accepté, il a semblé plus heureux que jamais. Son comportement m'échappe, mais si ça l'amuse, pourquoi pas.

Le deuxième événement est arrivé tout de suite après ça, quand Kuroo a dit : « Au fait, tu viens, vendredi ?

— Vendredi ?

— Pour l'Interlycée. Je croyais qu'il t'avait prévenu. »

Il ne m'avait pas prévenu. À vrai dire, l'existence même du tournoi m'était complètement sortie de la tête.  
L'étrange événement n'est pas un événement en tant que tel. C'est juste une réalisation. Les nationales sont à nos portes, et Bokuto-san n'en a pas dit un mot, ni à moi, ni à Kuroo, ni à personne d'autre. C'est comme s'il avait oublié — mais je sais qu'il ne l'oublierait pas, et ça fait longtemps que son équipe est qualifiée.

Je me demande ce qu'il a.

La compétition commence jeudi, mais personne ne doute de la capacité de Fukurodani à survivre à la première journée. J'irai vendredi, avec les Kuroo et Kenma. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Ça me fait un peu peur.

 **Mercredi**

J'aimerais lui en parler, mais je ne sais pas trop comment amener le sujet. S'il y a une chose dont je suis certain à propos de Bokuto-san, c'est qu'il n'est pas du genre à se taire, encore moins sur ce genre de sujet. Si je lançais la conversation, elle finirait sans doute mal. Juste un pressentiment.

Je pensais que ça s'était arrangé.

 **Jeudi**

Kuroo « T'es une tête, hein ? » Tetsurō ne devait pas croire en ses propres paroles vu son incrédulité manifeste. Il doit avoir dit quelque chose dans les eaux de : « Je savais pas que t'étais aussi malin ! », mais je crois que c'était juste une de ses plaisanteries.

Il m'a quand même beaucoup aidé, finalement. Avoir l'appui d'un lycéen, même de première année, n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, mais ça représente un sacré avantage. Il a beaucoup de souvenirs de ses propres examens, quelques astuces, et je me sens un peu plus détendu à l'idée de passer par là.

C'est la première fois que je suis vraiment seul avec lui. J'ai l'impression de découvrir sa personnalité. Il est plus sérieux avec moi qu'avec Bokuto-san. Je suppose qu'il l'est avec Kenma aussi. Mais il sourit beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, rit de temps en temps, et je crois qu'il veut vraiment aider. Il a l'air d'aimer ça, en tout cas.

On a parlé des examens d'entrée pendant des heures. Je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir. Les premiers tests sont dans près d'une semaine, mais c'est trop tôt, et je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir l'entretien. Ma situation familiale ne vend pas du rêve, de toute façon.

Enfin, je ne perds rien à essayer. Je tenterai les examens réguliers plus tard, et c'est là que je me démarquerai.

Fukurodani a passé la première journée sans problèmes.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai été voir les matchs d'aujourd'hui. Comme prévu.

J'avais prévenu Bokuto-san avant, bien sûr, parce que je voulais qu'il sache. Je n'aime pas tellement me cacher derrière les gradins.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens. Un peu déçu. Un peu en colère, surtout. J'ai du mal à rester en place, encore plus à concentrer mes pensées.

Ils ont gagné. Je peux au moins dire ça. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais ce sont les nationales, après tout.

 **Samedi**

Ils ont perdu le premier match de la journée. Je le regardais sur internet, avec ma sœur. Elle a gratifié l'écran d'une grimace dégoûtée — elle y croyait plus que moi. Leur défaite, pour ma part, n'avait rien d'une surprise. Aller plus loin aurait eu quelque chose d'insultant. Fukurodani est une bonne (une excellente) équipe, mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne voient pas. Peut-être que c'est la lumière — peut-être qu'ils devraient attendre la nuit. Ce sont des animaux nocturnes, après tout.

 **Dimanche**

Bokuto-san est terriblement déçu. C'est naturel. Je lui ai proposé de venir ici, sans vraiment y réfléchir. C'est ce que font les amis, non ? Je me suis mis à sa place, je me suis rappelé la fois où je l'avais rencontré par hasard après une nuit à errer dans l'obscurité, et j'ai pensé : c'est mon tour, maintenant. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je _veux_ faire quelque chose.

Il a refusé. Il a dit : « Je dois m'entraîner plus. »

Je ne savais pas s'il voulait de moi là-bas, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus l'abandonner sur une expérience pareille. Repenser à ses matchs me donne la nausée.

Son passeur est un imbécile. Un imbécile aveugle, borné, et dénué de tout instinct de survie. Bokuto-san est juste à sa portée (pas encore à la mienne), mais il reste là, bras ballants, complètement inutile. Il tourne en rond comme un animal acculé sans savoir que la clé de sa liberté est à quelques pas, qu'il suffirait qu'il ouvre les yeux pour tout soit clair — mais il ne regarde pas, jamais, et voilà longtemps qu'il s'est enfoncé dans une dalle de béton frais. C'est trop tard pour lui. L'hiver est là, et lorsqu'il gèlera, toute son équipe se figera avec lui.

Je ne le connais pas. Je le déteste quand même. Une partie de moi me souffle que c'est puéril, ridicule, que je ne peux rien y faire. Mais je peux. Je le ferai. Dans quelques mois, ils verront ; ils comprendront ; et lorsque Bokuto-san se trouvera au sommet, ils se diront : « Ah, si seulement on l'avait remarqué plus tôt ! Si seulement son passeur, en première année, n'avait pas été aussi malin et énergique qu'un vieux koala ! Comme nous sommes idiots ! » Je peux le voir d'ici.

En attendant, je ne peux que lui parler des rares moments impressionnants, parce qu'il y en avait — je peux raconter les cris du public, cette bande de filles qui, à côté de nous, l'encourageaient sans cesse, et chacun, chacun de ses passages sur le terrain, les points difficilement gagnés, les succès ensevelis sous les cendres de leur défaite.

Il m'a souri en partant.

Je crois qu'il s'en sortira.


	37. Semaine 37

Je me suis remise à twitter, Crim_Thirteen (de mon ancien-ancien pseudo) pour vous servir !

* * *

 **Lundi**

Les jours filent et se ressemblent. Il y a l'entraînement, les cours, l'entraînement, Bokuto-san et les autres, deux ou trois heures d'études interrompues par un repas que ma sœur tente vainement de garder consistant, puis le sommeil m'emporte et me refait lentement glisser vers le point de départ. Entraînement, cours, étudier, dormir. Ça devrait être éreintant — ça l'est —, mais je me sens léger comme une plume. Quand on évolue sur un terrain accidenté, on cesse de redouter l'habitude.

Je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps. J'ai l'impression de ne plus devoir penser à rien.

 **Mardi**

J'ai travaillé avec Kuroo et Kenma. L'ambiance y était nettement plus calme que d'habitude. J'ai cru que ça m'aiderait à me concentrer, mais ça n'avance à rien. Je n'aime pas tellement le silence, finalement. Ma sœur non plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'éteint jamais la télévision.

Ça doit être une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis attaché à eux.

 **Mercredi**

Kuroo se méfiait de moi. Il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure, en haussant les épaules, comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'a pas tort. Ça n'en a plus, mais je suis quand même resté interdit pendant quelques secondes. Alors il a répété son geste et, quand j'ai demandé plus d'explications, il a répondu : « T'avais juste pas l'air très net. J'avais l'impression de parler à un adulte sous couverture. Une question de maturité ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, t'es toujours un peu comme ça, parfois. Pas que ce soit mal, hein ! Mais c'est bien de faire son âge, aussi. D'être un peu con tant qu'on le peut encore, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Et il se plaint de _ma_ maturité. Il parle comme un vieux.

 **Jeudi**

Ça m'a un peu travaillé, cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de l'entretien de samedi. Ils disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'accepter. Que j'étais trop vieux. Je regardais mes mains, et je les trouvais tâchées et flétries, et ça avait tout d'un cauchemar, mais tout d'un rêve, aussi.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui en reparler. Bokuto-san s'était agrippé à Kenma comme à une bouée au milieu de l'océan, et il était tellement occupé à décrire un chien qu'il avait croisé sur la route qu'ils ne m'ont probablement pas écouté.

Kuroo les regardait sans rien dire, l'air pensif. Plus précisément, il regardait Kenma.

Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui avait fait croire que j'étais trop mûr pour mon âge. Il s'est arraché à sa vision pour se tourner vers moi.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que c'était parce que t'étais super sérieux, tout le temps, pour tout. Enfin, bon... c'est aussi une qualité, tu sais ? Je suis sûr que tu gères bien en société. »

J'ai failli m'étouffer.

« Mais c'était au début, tout ça. Ça va mieux maintenant. » Il souriait.

« Tu t'es simplement habitué.

— Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit, mais Kenma... bon, tu sais qu'il est du genre observateur. C'est que — oh, me regarde pas comme ça... »

J'ai arqué les sourcils. « Je n'ai rien fait.

— C'est ça. Bref, t'es un peu différent, maintenant. »

Je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était censé vouloir dire. « Différent comment ?

— Mmh. Plus souriant, surtout. Plus... c'est difficile à dire. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir découvert que récemment que t'avais du sens de l'humour, un peu caustique en plus. Le prends pas mal.

— Je le retiendrai pour plus tard.

— Bah tiens. » Il a ri. « Mais sérieusement, Akaashi. T'as l'air plus à l'aise avec nous. Plus accessible, si on peut dire ça comme ça. C'est cool. »

Je ne savais pas trop si j'étais supposé le remercier ou pas. J'ai haussé les épaules, il a haussé les épaules, j'ai haussé les épaules, et je crois que Bokuto-san et Kenma ont dû nous arrêter de force à un moment où un autre.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai demandé l'autorisation de manquer l'entraînement pour me préparer à demain. Je sais que j'ai très peu de chances de réussir ce test, et je garde les examens d'entrée en tête, mais on ne perd rien à tenter le coup. Ça me donnera une idée de ce qu'ils demandent. Je suppose que l'écrit ne doit pas être si différent.

 **Samedi**

J'ai passé le test. Même si l'entretien s'était bien déroulé (ce qui n'a pas été le cas), je ne crois pas qu'ils m'auraient accepté.

C'était beaucoup plus dur que je ne l'imaginais. Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver. Les examens réguliers sont dans trois semaines, vingt-et-un jours encore, mais c'est comme si je ne savais plus rien, et j'ai peur que tout s'effondre à cause d'un bout de papier. Il faut que j'étudie plus. Que je fasse des efforts. (Je croyais que j'en faisais déjà.)

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur l'entretien. J'ai parlé du collège, ils ont posé des questions sur ma famille, et je n'ai pas été très convaincant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y avais cru au départ. J'avais quelques recommandations, de très bonnes notes, mais je ne suis pas l'élève modèle, pas le citoyen modèle, et je commence à comprendre que je ne le deviendrai jamais.

Ça ne devrait pas me faire aussi mal. Je vais dormir en espérant oublier.

 **Dimanche**

Ma sœur et moi avons passé une grosse partie de la matinée à réparer l'évier, qui fuyait depuis quelques jours déjà. Je croyais que ce serait simple, mais rien ne l'est sans le matériel adapté.

Ça lui a laissé le temps de raconter sa semaine en long et en large. Une de ses amies s'est coupé les cheveux récemment, et elle pense en faire de même. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis là-dessus. Je suppose que ça lui irait bien. Tout le monde a besoin de changement à un moment ou un autre.

Je lui ai parlé de Kuroo et de ce qu'il m'avait raconté mercredi. Ça ne l'a pas étonnée outre mesure ; apparemment, il n'est pas le premier à penser ça. Elle a ajouté :

« Ça ne veut rien dire, de toute façon. La maturité est quelque chose qui s'apprend au fil du temps. Certains l'apprennent plus vite que d'autres. Certains n'ont pas d'autre choix que de grandir trop vite.

— Tu parles de nous ? »

Elle n'est pas du genre à évoquer ce genre de sujet aussi librement. Elle m'a regardé un long moment, puis a soupiré. « Entre autres.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir grandi trop vite.

— Mais ça ne t'en a pas empêché. Écoute, Keiji. Ton ami te trouve trop mature parce qu'il te compare aux gens qu'il connaît. Mais les gens qu'il connaît n'ont pas ton histoire. Ce n'est pas comparable.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils ont eu une enfance heureuse.

— Je veux dire qu'ils ont eu une enfance tout court.

— J'ai eu une enfance...

— On n'aurait pas dû avoir à supporter autant de responsabilités. » Elle l'a déclaré avec une sécheresse inhabituelle. Pendant un moment, j'ai regretté d'avoir lancé la conversation. J'ai dit :

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je déteste ce genre de remarque, c'est tout. Ils parlent de maturité comme on parlerait de gentillesse ou d'intelligence. La maturité n'est pas une sorte de qualité intrinsèque, tu comprends ? C'est la conséquence d'une situation qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. »

Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter. Elle ne craque pas souvent, mais ça lui arrive. Je n'aime pas trop voir ça. J'aurais préféré qu'elle se taise. Elle l'a fait pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis son visage s'est adouci.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver pour ça.

— Ce n'est rien. » Elle m'a souri. Elle parle de maturité, mais elle me regarde toujours comme si j'étais un enfant. J'en suis peut-être un.

« Tout n'était pas si terrible, tu sais. À ce moment-là. » Elle a grimacé, puis secoué la tête. « Enfin, pour moi. J'étais relativement jeune quand tu es arrivé, et j'ai passé de bons moments avec Yū et toi. On jouait beaucoup ensemble, tu t'en souviens ? »

Pas vraiment. J'ai acquiescé.

« J'étais si heureuse quand j'ai appris que j'allais avoir un petit frère. On a failli m'obliger à sortir de l'hôpital, parce que je sautais partout. Yū n'arrêtait pas de râler. Là-dessus, il n'a pas changé. On a eu de bons moments », a-t-elle répété.

J'ai essayé de me souvenir des bons moments. De ma sœur, qui, à quinze ou seize ans, passait ses week-ends avec Yū et moi. J'ai essayé, vraiment.

Il n'y a que du brouillard.

Derrière le brouillard, des formes sombres. Inhospitalières. Le grenier froid et les monstres à l'affût. Des morceaux de verre répandus sur le sol. Je suis sous mon lit, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. Quelqu'un qui parle, ses mots étouffés par les murs du salon. La porte fermée de la chambre de ma mère. Sa voix qui dit : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mon père qui se cogne contre un meuble, crache un juron, disparaît dans le couloir. Ma sœur est là, elle aussi. Elle a un bras autour de mes épaules, la mâchoire serrée. N'aie pas peur, Keiji.

C'est bientôt fini.

Je ne l'ai pas crue.

« Reiko. »

Elle m'a lancé un regard interrogateur.

« Tu savais que ça finirait comme ça ? »

Elle n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Elle m'a souri. « Bien sûr que non. Et je sais que tu y étais sept jours sur sept, mais Keiji, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça faisait. Parfois, quand je rentrais chez elle, je m'attendais à... » Elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase. « Je croyais que ça ne pouvait finir que beaucoup plus mal. Beaucoup plus. Regarde-nous aujourd'hui. » Elle a désigné l'appartement d'un geste. « On a un endroit où vivre. Tu as les cours, le volley, j'ai mes études et le reste. Tu as des amis que tu aimes et qui t'aiment, des gens qui croient en toi. Crois-le ou non, c'est une fin heureuse. Et elle s'améliorera encore, si on lui en laisse le temps. Moi, en tout cas, elle me satisfait pleinement. Pas toi ? »

Je suis parti dormir tôt, ce soir. J'ai la nausée.

Là-bas, dans le salon, ma sœur avait l'air heureuse.

Il reste peut-être un espoir pour moi.


	38. Semaine 38

Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien au cours des derniers chapitres. On se revoit dans un nombre de jours indéterminé ! Bonne lecture. Et un merci particulier à Thalilitwen et Aeliheart974, je devrais le dire à chaque fois lmao

* * *

 **Lundi**

C'est une fin heureuse. C'est une fin heureuse. Il suffit d'y croire, et tout se passera bien.

 **Mardi**

Les résultats de l'entretien sont arrivés aujourd'hui, quelques mots sur une lettre froide et générique, exactement tels que je les avais imaginés. Les examens d'entrée réguliers auront lieu le 12 février, disent-ils. Bonne chance.

J'en passe d'autres samedi, pour une école différente, plus abordable. On verra.

 **Mercredi**

Il pleut, depuis quelques jours, un peu trop à mon goût. Pas assez au goût de Bokuto-san, qui, apparemment, a décidé qu'il n'était pas meilleure météo pour se promener en t-shirt dehors à la tombée de la nuit. Il fait « trop chaud », selon lui. Je me demande comment il s'en sort quand il fait 15 ou 20 degrés. Son surplus d'énergie doit lui servir de chauffage interne, je ne vois que ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est malade — ça alors — et son médecin l'a arrêté pour la semaine. Bokuto-san devait être trop amoché pour protester, je suppose. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'en plaindre par message cent fois sur la journée.

Kuroo a éteint son téléphone, et Kenma — bon, Kenma reste Kenma. La fin du monde ne le lui ferait pas lâcher. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais j'aurais presque de la peine pour Bokuto-san. L'ennui ne peut lui être qu'insupportable. Enfin, il s'en remettra.

Je pense.

 **Jeudi**

Hum. Bon.

Je suis allé chez Bokuto-san, aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont ses nombreux smileys tristes qui m'ont convaincu, ou bien le fait qu'absolument tout le monde ait refusé de s'y rendre. Ses camarades de classe ont apparemment donné ses cours manqués à un membre de l'équipe de volley de Fukurodani ; celui-ci les a passés à un autre joueur, qui les a passés à un autre, qui les a passés à un autre, enfin, soit, on se comprend. Bref, les cours en question se sont retrouvés entre les mains de Kuroo, qui a refusé tout net, puis de Kenma, qui les a rangés dans mon sac pendant que je regardais ailleurs.

Il m'a prévenu par SMS. Je ne pouvais pas les garder pour moi. Et puis, Bokuto-san n'était certainement pas aussi terrible qu'ils le disaient tous. J'estimais le connaître assez que pour au moins savoir ça.

Donc je suis allé chez lui, confiant, et, soudain, j'ai compris.

Il y a trois types de malades, d'après mon expérience : ceux qui font comme si tout allait bien, continuent à vivre entre deux quintes de toux ou passages aux toilettes suspicieusement longs ; ceux qui souffrent en silence et comatent en attendant que ça passe ; et ceux qui en font des tonnes.

Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser dans quelle catégorie tombe Bokuto-san ? Je ne crois pas.

Je le pensais fatigant avant, et je suis navré d'admettre que j'avais tort. J'aurais dû déposer les cours chez Kenma et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Ou engager une baby-sitter. Il y aurait eu au moins une personne payée pour le travail fourni.

J'ai essayé de m'enfuir une dizaine de fois, sans succès. Je me suis échappé quand sa mère est arrivée et qu'elle est venue s'assurer que tout allait bien — juste assez longtemps pour détourner son attention et me permettre de me glisser dehors, enfin libre.

 **Vendredi**

La liberté ne me plaît pas tant que ça.

La mère de Bokuto-san n'est pas tellement présente, pas vraiment absente non plus. Je préfère ça. La croiser au détour d'un couloir sans avoir à la regarder en face. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Elle a compris quelque chose à mon propos, et je ne prendrai pas le risque de demander quoi.

J'aurai au moins appris une chose aujourd'hui : on finit par s'habituer aux lamentations incessantes. C'est un bruit de fond comme un autre. Qu'elles soient accompagnées de multiples manœuvres pour détourner mon attention est beaucoup moins productif. Bien sûr, il sait que je dois étudier. Et bien sûr, si j'étais un peu malin, je travaillerais ailleurs. Les torts sont partagés. Je savais dans quoi je me lançais, en revenant ici, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser à ses quatre murs le tourment que j'endure désormais.

Ou bien il ne m'ennuie pas autant que je l'aurais cru. L'entendre jacasser sur ses entraînements manqués n'est pas si terrible, lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'au fond, on comprend le sentiment. Et puis, il faut bien que je m'habitue à ce qui m'attendra dans quelques mois. J'imagine.

Je n'aurai pas de meilleur moment pour observer cette facette de sa personnalité. Si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je commence à comprendre comment il fonctionne, mais ça reste insignifiant, juste une goutte parmi toutes celles jamais tombées du ciel.

J'ai dû lui promettre que je reviendrais demain. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de mal à me convaincre.

 **Samedi**

Je ne leur ai pas dit pour l'examen de ce matin. À quoi bon ? Il n'a pas tellement d'intérêt. Je ne m'attends pas à entrer dans ce lycée — mais je ne pouvais pas continuer sans plan B. Et puis, Nohebi est une bonne équipe. J'aurai au moins une chance de me rattraper.

Je suis retourné le voir ce soir. Il fait le malade, mais il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Tellement mieux que sa mère a décidé de partir visiter une tante pour le week-end en le laissant à mes « bons soins », quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire.

Il m'a demandé de rester. J'ai dit oui.

Je devrais retourner dormir.

 **Dimanche**

Il était étonné d'apprendre que je savais cuisiner. Comme si ça avait quelque chose de spécial. Je ne cuisine même pas bien. Juste le minimum vital.

J'ai dit sans réfléchir : « Ma sœur n'a pas toujours été là. » Pas ce qui aurait dû sortir de ma bouche, mais c'est sorti, et c'est comme ça. Je ne l'ai pas regardé, parce que ce n'était pas la peine. Ils ont toujours la même expression.

Il a demandé ce qui était arrivé à ma mère. Je ne sais jamais quoi répondre à cette question. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. Pas en prison. Pas à la maison. Elle pourrait être en ville comme ailleurs. Elle pourrait être en train de travailler, de se promener Dieu sait où, de dormir dans un lit d'hôpital. Ma sœur connaît la réponse. Je ne lui poserai pas la question.

Je me suis dit qu'il y avait des moments pour mentir et d'autres pour être honnête. Alors, j'ai répondu : « Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Ce n'est sans doute pas la réponse la plus satisfaisante à entendre, mais c'est la seule possible. Il n'a pas insisté après ça. Il s'est plaint du manque d'entraînement, encore, longtemps, puis a parlé du volley, peut-être parce que c'est le sujet de conversation qui lui paraissait le plus sûr, mais je suis mal placé pour deviner ses intentions.

Je suis resté jusqu'à ce que sa mère revienne.


	39. Semaine 39

YO ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Non seulement j'ai écrit ce chapitre mais aussi le suivant woohoo c'est la fête. On se revoit dans pas long.

* * *

 **Lundi**

Je suis heureux de constater que les anges se remettent de leurs maladies célestes aussi rapidement que les êtres humains. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **Mardi**

Bokuto-san n'est pas comme nous. Là où le corps de chacun s'échinait à développer des organes fonctionnels et un cerveau relativement complet, celui de Bokuto-san a décidé de jeter toute sa concentration sur des accumulateurs d'énergie habilement placés dans chacune de ses cellules. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de son cerveau.

Toujours est-il qu'il devrait fatiguer et qu'il ne se fatigue pas. Il est aussi frais à 18 h qu'après son footing matinal. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ça motive les troupes.

Kenma ne nous a pas rejoints aujourd'hui.

Kuroo est le seul à avoir l'air de s'en amuser. Son sens de l'humour me passe par-dessus la tête, parfois. Enfin, je suis d'accord avec lui. Je préfère voir Bokuto-san dans cet état qu'à demi mourant.

 **Mercredi**

Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu écrire hier. Bokuto-san _peut_ se fatiguer. Il peut même avoir des cernes. Si ce n'est pas une grande découverte, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Il refuse de s'expliquer. Il y a anguille sous roche. L'avantage, c'est que je n'aurai pas à creuser longtemps pour la trouver. Il ne pourrait pas garder un secret pour sauver sa vie.

(Il en garde déjà trop.)

 **Jeudi**

Il est tellement, tellement — je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. C'est frustrant, parfois. Tout le temps, en fait.

Il avait l'air en meilleure forme, aujourd'hui, bien qu'un peu déçu. Kuroo a essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, sans succès tout d'abord, puis j'ai vu Bokuto-san venir lui parler à l'oreille (il devait penser que je regardais ailleurs), ce qui a eu pour effet de lui faire lâcher un : « Tu te fiches de moi ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » ahuri.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de demander d'explications pour les recevoir. Kuroo s'est tourné vers moi, outré, et a dit avant que Bokuto-san n'ait pu le faire taire : « Cet abruti vient de m'avouer qu'il avait des questions d'examens quelque part dans le bordel qu'est sa chambre _depuis le début_! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça, d'ailleurs ? »

Bokuto-san a reculé d'un pas, comme pour se protéger d'éventuelles représailles.

« Un ancien m'avait passé ses notes au cas où, c'est tout !

— À _toi_? En quoi ça t'aurait aidé ? T'es passé sur recommandation !

— C'est pour ça que j'avais oublié qu'il... »

Je ne crois pas que Kuroo l'ait laissé terminer.

Il nous a fallu près d'une heure pour retrouver les feuilles en question, encore chiffonnées d'avoir été écrasées sous une tonne d'objets incongrus pendant un an. Kuroo a décidé de nous mettre au travail. Je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Il se trouve que le programme de Fukurodani est un peu différent de ce qu'il avait prévu. Une chance que Bokuto-san ait retrouvé la mémoire. Je ne crois pas que je m'en serais sorti, autrement.

Je ne sais toujours pas si je m'en sortirai, à vrai dire, mais c'est déjà ça.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai reçu du courrier, hier. Nohebi n'est pas aussi regardant que Fukurodani sur le passif de ses étudiants. C'est rassurant d'avoir une sortie de secours, quelque part. Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient, tous, si je finissais par aller là-bas.

Rien de bon. Kuroo ne s'en remettrait jamais.

 **Samedi**

Refaire la même chose tous les jours peut paraître insupportable à certains. Ça finit par rendre fou. C'est ce qu'on dit.

Étudier commence à me plonger dans un état second. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le temps passe sans que je m'en rende compte. La faim seule me rappelle l'avancée des heures. La fatigue, aussi.

Il fait si calme, dans l'appartement.

Je sursaute à chaque fois que j'entends des pas derrière la porte.

Ma sœur m'apporte à manger ou à boire, parfois. Je m'y suis habitué. C'est ce que je pense, en tout cas, avant qu'elle pose une main sur mon épaule et me demande si elle peut faire quelque chose pour moi.

Elle en fait déjà trop. Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir jamais dit merci.

 **Dimanche**

Je suis allé à la laverie, comme souvent. Le linge s'empile depuis des semaines. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

Ma sœur me l'a rappelé gentiment ce matin. Elle assure que je le lui ai promis il y a plusieurs mois. Je ne sais pas si elle dit la vérité. Je suppose. J'oublie vite, et elle le sait. Quelque chose me dit que je resterai de corvée toute ma vie.

Ce n'est pas si terrible.

C'est calme, ici aussi, mais le bruit des machines rebondit contre les murs, sur ma peau, dans mon cerveau engourdi.

Je ne me suis pas endormi, cette fois. J'ai étudié. Encore. Il me reste moins d'une semaine, et je sais que je ne serai pas prêt. Je ne peux pas faire mieux, de toute façon. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

En récupérant mes affaires, j'ai retrouvé un t-shirt de Bokuto-san, de ceux qu'il m'avait prêtés après le vol des miens, il y a longtemps. Je croyais les lui avoir tous rendus. J'ai peut-être oublié que c'était à lui. Ou bien j'ai voulu le garder pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu me passer par la tête. Ça ne me semble pas impossible.

Aujourd'hui, je l'aurais gardé.

J'ai pensé à Bokuto-san, sur le chemin du retour, à son cinéma de la semaine dernière, et ça m'a fait sourire, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. (Je sais pourquoi. J'aimerais ne pas savoir.)

J'aurais dû le regarder dans les yeux.

J'aurais peut-être appris quelque chose.

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, ma sœur avait déjà préparé le dîner. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé. J'ai étudié, encore.

Je ne peux pas le garder pour moi. Je le lui rendrai demain.


	40. Semaine 40

**Lundi**

Il n'est pas pire menteur que celui qui se ment à lui-même.

C'est la dernière ligne droite. Je manque de confort, c'est tout. Si ça vient de Bokuto-san, ça ne peut que me porter chance. Il est trop grand pour moi, de toute façon. Et j'ai besoin d'un nouveau pyjama.

 **Mardi**

Bokuto-san est venu aujourd'hui. Pour aider, je présume. Il avait apporté de quoi manger, mais je ne pense pas avoir ouvert quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur trois choses à la fois.

Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester silencieux, mais je dois avouer que sa performance ne m'a pas beaucoup impressionné. Kuroo nous a rejoints un peu plus tard, pour revoir les exercices sur lesquels j'avais eu plus de mal. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur pour moi. C'est bon signe, je suppose.

 **Mercredi**

J'ai rêvé, cette nuit. Ma chambre était vide. Elle ressemblait à celle d'avant. Personne n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Personne ne savait ce qui vivait là.

Kuroo a dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait ici. Il assure que quelques jours de solitude seront plus efficaces qu'une énième répétition à des oreilles fatiguées. Bokuto-san n'en avait pas l'air si convaincu. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur, juste une seconde.

Il est resté un peu plus longtemps, peut-être pour se faire pardonner. Ma sœur était aux anges, bien entendu. Ils ont joué avec le chat pendant une éternité. J'ai essayé de travailler, mais mes yeux ont refusé d'obéir.

 **Jeudi**

Après les cours, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que lire et relire des notes que je connais par cœur. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire mieux. Que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Mais ça paraît tellement insurmontable, vu d'ici. J'aimerais que tout ça se termine, que je puisse choisir quoi faire de mon temps. M'entraîner un peu plus, peut-être.

Ça sonne comme un écho du paradis.

 **Vendredi**

Dieu merci, c'est férié. C'est comme si je ne savais plus rien.

Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur de la journée, ou à peine. Je deviens aveugle. Elle fait partie du décor, désormais. Moi aussi.

Mercredi, j'ai demandé à Bokuto-san ce qu'il ressentirait s'il se réveillait dans un monde où n'existait personne, et il a répondu qu'il trouverait ça triste.

Je lui ai expliqué que j'en avais souvent rêvé, quand j'étais petit. Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était un rêve agréable. Je n'en rêve plus, aujourd'hui. Plus beaucoup.

Quand ça arrive, ça me rend un peu mélancolique. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Il manque quelque chose, au milieu des rues vides. Quelqu'un.

Je délire.

Je ne parviendrai pas à dormir ce soir.

Que le ciel me vienne en aide. C'est demain, et j'ai tout oublié.

 **Samedi**

C'est passé. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose de plus. J'ai étudié si longtemps, et tout ça pour quelques heures de questions silencieuses. Je suis fatigué. Je ne veux pas connaître les résultats tout de suite. Je ne les recevrai pas avant plusieurs semaines.

 **Dimanche**

C'est un jeu.

Si je gagne, je vais à Fukurodani. Si je perds, j'entre à Nohebi.

Au bout du compte, j'ai une destination, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Ma sœur a invité mon frère, soi-disant pour effacer le stress de ces derniers jours, plus honnêtement parce qu'il lui manque un peu.

Yū ne m'a pas posé beaucoup de questions sur l'examen, et m'a félicité pour Nohebi, même s'il sait que je ne m'en sens pas particulièrement fier. Il avait l'air détendu. Il a ri avec ma sœur, pendant le repas, mais je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je pensais à son fils.

Il a dit que sa femme le gardait. J'ai dû faire une tête bizarre. Je n'avais rien à ajouter.

Mais ma sœur a souri, et elle a dit : « Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en occupe très bien. »

Yū a haussé les sourcils, parce qu'il ne me connaît pas comme elle me connaît, moi. J'ai répondu : « Je sais. » Elle n'a rien ajouté.

À la place, elle a regardé mon frère.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. » Elle souriait toujours. « N'oublie pas de m'apprendre. »

Yū a croisé les bras, ce qu'il fait souvent, puis a dit : « Comment je fais quoi ?

— Oh, tu sais. Le mariage, les enfants. Enfin, le mariage, passe encore. Je peux m'y voir, si je me concentre assez. Mais un bébé ? Ça me paraît surréaliste. »

Yū s'est laissé aller sur sa chaise, comme s'il devait réfléchir, mais il ne réfléchit jamais.

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué, a-t-il déclaré. C'est fatigant, mais on s'y fait. Et puis, je ne suis pas tout seul.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je peux me faire à la fatigue, j'y suis déjà habituée.

— C'est ce que tu crois, mais... »

Elle a levé la main pour l'interrompre. « Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Je savais. Pas lui, apparemment. Il a dit : « Non, je n'en sais rien. De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu n'as jamais peur ?

— Peur de quoi ?

— De retourner d'où tu viens. De devenir comme eux. »

Je ne me doutais pas que le silence pouvait être aussi inconfortable.

Une fois encore, il a haussé les épaules, et j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas si différent de nous qu'il le laissait paraître.

« Je n'y pense pas », a-t-il répondu, et il mentait, bien sûr, mais ma sœur ne l'a pas relevé. À la place, elle a dit :

« Tu en as de la chance. J'y pense souvent.

— Eh bien, arrête.

— J'aimerais bien.

— Papa n'était pas si terrible.

— En comparaison, non.

— Et maman...

— Quoi ? »

Je n'avais pas très envie d'entendre cette conversation. Je suis resté quand même.

« Elle avait des problèmes », a terminé Yū. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire lui-même.

« Bien sûr. C'est facile, quand on y pense comme ça. Ça ne m'empêche pas de l'apercevoir chaque fois que je me regarde dans la glace. De l'entendre chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche. Je pense à tous les enfants que je n'aurai jamais, et c'est difficile de ne pas lui en vouloir. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le courage d'aller au-delà. Je suis fière de toi, c'est tout. Tu es plus fort que moi. »

Mon frère m'a regardé. J'ai soutenu son regard aussi longtemps que possible.

Il a ri.

« Ça m'étonnerait », a-t-il dit. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi, et a ajouté : « Et toi, Keiji ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

C'était la première fois qu'on me demandait de participer à ce genre de conversation.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ils sont tous les deux plus forts que moi. Plus loin, surtout.

Je ne sais plus de quoi j'ai peur.

J'ai répondu : « Je ne suis pas assez gentil.

— Pour quoi ? a demandé mon frère. Les enfants ? »

J'ai acquiescé. Ma sœur s'est mise à hurler de rire.

« Keiji, toujours le même. (Elle s'est adressée à Yū.) Tu sais ce qu'il faisait, il y a deux semaines ? »

Mon frère a fait non de la tête. J'ai voulu intervenir, mais elle a parlé plus fort. « Il a passé toutes ses soirées à s'occuper de son pauvre ami malade. _Toutes ses soirées._ Tout ça parce que Kōtarō se sentait seul. Si c'est pas de la pure bonté de cœur, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé me défendre. Yū a demandé : « Kōtarō ? C'est qui ?

— Tu te fiches de moi ? Je t'en ai parlé au moins cent fois ! »

Les lèvres de mon frère se sont étirées en un sourire narquois. « Ah, celui-là.

— Celui-là, exactement. »

Ils ont échangé un regard. Je ne veux rien savoir.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? », a fait Yū.

J'ai mis un temps avant de répondre. « Une angine.

— Danger de mort, donc. T'as bien fait de prendre ça très au sérieux. »

Il souriait encore. J'ai eu très envie de m'enterrer quelque part. Dans un parc, pour attendre le printemps.

Ma sœur lui a donné un petit coup de coude. « Il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Adorable.

— C'est bien mon frère.

— Tu rigoles ? Il a tout pris de moi.

— Oh, tu parles... »

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté d'écouter.


	41. Semaine 41

**Lundi**

Bokuto-san m'a offert un sachet de chocolat, ce matin. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Je n'ai plus fait attention à la date depuis le jour de l'examen, et il faut dire que celle-ci n'a jamais eu d'importance à mes yeux.

J'en ai reçu d'autres. Je ne sais jamais quoi en faire. Les donner ? Je ne peux décemment pas tout garder pour moi.

Kuroo est resté bouche bée. Kenma n'a pas paru s'en étonner.

Quant à Bokuto-san, il ne m'a donné aucune explication. Non ; il en a donné une, mais elle manquait tellement de sens que j'y ai à peine réagi.

Il a dit qu'il voulait me remercier de ce que j'avais fait pour lui. Et le fait est que je n'ai rien fait du tout.

Kuroo-san a haussé les sourcils en marmonnant : « C'est la pire chose que j'aie jamais entendue. »

Mieux vaut ne pas me poser plus de questions. À l'heure actuelle, leurs réponses ne m'intéressent pas.

 **Mardi**

C'est la pire réponse que j'aie jamais entendue. Il devait se moquer de moi. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

 **Mercredi**

Il aurait pu choisir un autre jour, s'il tenait vraiment à me donner quelque chose. C'est ridicule.

 **Jeudi**

Je déteste ça. Ne rien comprendre. Ne rien _savoir_. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me trouvent.

J'ai posé la question à ma sœur, pour voir. Elle a dit que j'étais intelligent, ce qui n'est peut-être pas faux, mais sans doute pas tout à fait vrai.

 **Vendredi**

J'ai posé la question à Bokuto-san. Pas à propos de lui, évidemment. À propos de tous les autres.

Il a dit que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Que j'étais intelligent — c'est peut-être vrai —, et que j'étais, je cite : « quand même beau gosse. »

Ah. D'accord, j'imagine. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors j'ai haussé les épaules. Il a ri. Il n'y avait rien de drôle.

Je ne suis pas « beau gosse ». Je ne suis rien du tout.

 **Samedi**

Quand je me regarde dans la glace, je ne vois que du vide.

Ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé.

Mais mes yeux ont changé. Quelque chose en dedans. Ils cherchent quelque chose au fond d'eux-mêmes. Ils me dévisagent, et c'est un peu triste, je suppose, parce qu'il n'y a toujours rien à trouver.

À quoi ressemblait mon visage, il y a quelques années ?

À quoi ressemblera-t-il demain, et les jours à venir ?

J'ai passé une main sur mon front, sur ma joue, sur mon menton, sur mes paupières fermées. Je voulais distinguer ce que les autres y voient.

Mais je ne vois que du vide.

C'est mieux comme ça. Plus facile.

 **Dimanche**

J'imagine que je lui ressemble un peu.

C'est mieux que rien. Ça veut dire qu'elle existe encore quelque part.

J'ai souri, juste pour essayer. Pour savoir de quoi elle aurait eu l'air. Ça ne m'a pas appris grand-chose.

À choisir, je préfère ne rien voir du tout.

* * *

Plus que 11 chapitres… stay strong, me…...


	42. Semaine 42

La fic se finira sur le chapitre 48 au lieu du 52 prévu au départ. Also il y a deux vendredis et deux dimanches dans celui-ci lol. Si vous existez encore, n'hésitez pas à review, on s'revoit dans pas trop trop longtemps maybe

* * *

 **Lundi**

Bokuto-san insiste pour reprendre nos entraînements particuliers, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Je n'ai pas pu dire non. À vrai dire, j'avais attendu leur retour.

Je n'ai pas de raison de refuser. Je n'irai peut-être pas à Fukurodani — je ne serai peut-être pas son coéquipier, mais Bokuto-san est un bon joueur, et il possède l'expérience et l'enthousiasme qui me manquent encore.

Et puis, Bokuto-san est Bokuto-san. Je ne peux pas lui refuser ça.

Nous ne nous sommes pas entraînés longtemps. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

 **Mardi**

Parfois, quand je me réveille, le monde est plongé dans une brume épaisse qui m'empêche de respirer.

Je connais la sensation. J'ai arrêté d'y faire attention il y a bien longtemps.

Ces jours-là, l'entraînement ressemble à une bouffée d'air frais. Les vertiges se calment. Mes pensées se taisent. Il n'existe plus rien d'autre que le ballon, le filet, les joueurs dispersés sur le terrain.

Les séances avec Bokuto-san ne sont pas comme ça. C'est difficile à décrire.

Je me sens trop grand. Trop palpable. La brume ne peut rien contre moi. Parce que Bokuto-san n'est pas une bouffée d'air frais. C'est une tornade, et je suis un arbre perdu au milieu.

Après l'entraînement, le ciel est limpide et je suis toujours là. Je me tiens droit sur mes jambes. Je continue de grandir, en attendant la pluie.

 **Mercredi**

Il trouve que je me suis amélioré. Mon entraîneur me le dit parfois, lui aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais cru. Mais je peux croire Bokuto-san.

Je lui ai répondu que j'avais simplement cherché à savoir quel genre de joueur j'étais. (Quel genre de joueur je serai dans quelques mois.) Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse, mais elle arrivera bien assez tôt. En attendant, je fais ce que je peux.

 **Jeudi**

Quel genre de joueur est-il, lui ? Quel genre de personne est-il ?

Je le connais depuis des mois, et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien compris. J'ai appris à anticiper la plupart de ses réactions, les mots qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche. Je sais ce qu'il aime manger, comment il préfère ses passes, les matières qui lui posent problème et qu'il se dit incapable d'étudier. Je connais sa taille, sa pointure, le temps qu'il prend à faire ses cheveux le matin. Ce n'est pas rien. C'est plus que je n'en ai jamais su sur qui que ce soit, ma sœur exceptée.

Mais c'est superficiel. Ça ne vaut rien.

J'aimerais en savoir plus. Décrypter les émotions dans son seul regard. Comprendre ses objectifs. Ses désirs. Savoir qui il est, à l'intérieur, là où se cachent tous les secrets du monde.

Je l'observe, pendant les entraînements. Je l'observe après, quand il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Quand il parle et parle et parle comme si sa vie en dépendait. (Je ne supporte pas le silence, de toute façon.) J'essaie de trouver un sens à tout ça.

Je suppose que j'ai trop d'ambition.

 **Vendredi**

Après une énième balle manquée, Bokuto-san a décidé d'arrêter l'entraînement. Il s'est installé sur un banc, sur le côté, en marmonnant quelque chose que j'ai compris comme : « Ça ne sert à rien ».

Je crois bien avoir retenu un soupir, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis approché de lui. Il marmonnait toujours.

J'ai demandé : « Qu'est-ce qui ne sert à rien ? »

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite. J'ai attendu qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, puis j'ai reposé la question.

« Tout ça, a-t-il précisé comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose.

— Faire des erreurs arrive à tout le monde. Ça ira mieux demain. »

Je suppose que c'était stupide. Trop générique, peut-être. Il s'est refermé comme une huître.

J'ai d'abord songé qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il parle avant de poursuivre la conversation, mais il n'a rien dit. Il a croisé les bras et a regardé ailleurs. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait plus de patience que moi, mais j'ai cédé avant qu'il ne le fasse, et j'ai dit : « Bokuto-san. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus.

« Ça ne sert à rien, a-t-il répété en faisant mine de dégager un ballon invisible. Je n'y arrive plus. C'est fini, pour moi. Je ne suis bon à rien. »

J'ai tout fait pour que mon visage n'affiche aucune émotion particulière. « Tu es un bon attaquant. Un bon joueur. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton jour, mais ça n'y change rien. »

Sans doute pas la bonne réponse. Il a secoué la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Akaashi.

— J'essaie. »

Il a levé les yeux vers moi. Son désespoir m'a paru exagéré, mais il ne feignait pas la fatigue et l'abattement qui étiraient ses traits.

« J'essaie, ai-je répété sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Parle-moi. On est amis, non ? »

Son acquiescement a mis un moment à venir. Sur le moment, j'en ai ressenti comme un pincement au cœur, mais je sais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça — je veux dire, on est amis. Il a été le premier à me le dire. Je sais qu'on l'est.

« Alors parle-moi.

— J'ai oublié comment jouer. »

Je ne lui ai pas rappelé ses performances de la veille, plus que correctes à mes yeux.

« Je ralentis mon équipe parce que je ne sais plus comment faire. J'ai essayé, Akaashi, je te le jure, mais c'est impossible. J'ai tout perdu. Je n'irai plus nulle part. Tout ça (il désigna la salle d'un geste mou), ça ne sert à rien. Je ferai tout aussi bien d'arrêter. Je n'ai pas frappé une seule balle correctement, aujourd'hui. »

Il avait tort, mais j'ai préféré rester silencieux. J'ai attendu.

« Ils seraient allés plus loin sans moi. »

J'ai croisé les bras. Bokuto-san a haussé les épaules. Il a ajouté : « Aux nationales. Tu l'as vu. J'ai tout gâché. »

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué l'éclair de colère qui m'a traversé à ce moment-là. J'ai à peine bougé. Je me suis tu un moment, puis j'ai dit : « Ton passeur a tout gâché. »

Je suis allé récupérer un ballon. « Reste là si ça t'arrange. Je m'entraînerai tout seul, en attendant. »

Il lui a fallu dix bonnes minutes pour me rejoindre. Il n'a plus rien raté après ça.

En sortant de la salle, il m'a pris les deux mains, sans prévenir, et a dit : « On se retrouve lundi, pas vrai ? Pour l'entraînement. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Il a souri, et a serré plus fort, juste une seconde. « D'accord. À lundi, Akaashi ! »

Puis il est parti.

 **Vendredi**

Je ne peux plus respirer.

Je ne peux plus respirer.

C'est stupide et c'est ma faute. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

 **Samedi**

Je ne suis pas assez fort.

J'ai essayé.

 **Dimanche**

J'essaie encore.

J'ai rejoint ma sœur dans la cuisine, ce matin. Elle m'a demandé comment j'allais. J'ai répondu : « bien », sans la persuader.

Elle m'a proposé d'appeler Yū, ma tante, n'importe qui d'autre. Si jamais j'avais envie de parler. J'ai refusé. Je ne peux pas lui raconter tout ça. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Je me suis fait des idées. Je l'ai inventé, peut-être. C'est une vieille histoire. Elle n'a plus de pouvoir sur moi.

 **Dimanche**

C'est étrange, quand ça arrive.

Ça peut partir de n'importe quoi. Un geste anodin. Une pancarte sur le chemin. Une chanson fredonnée à mi-voix par un inconnu dans le bus. C'est facile à refouler, parfois. C'est comme quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte ; le bruit est gênant, mais rien ne m'empêche de l'ignorer.

Ce souvenir-ci n'a pas pris la peine de frapper.

Ma sœur a posé un gâteau sur la table, après manger. Une petite chose. Un tambour étouffé.

Je l'ai regardé longtemps. Ma sœur m'a regardé longtemps. Elle a déclaré quelque chose comme : « J'ai gaffé quelque part, hein ? », mais j'ai eu du mal à l'entendre, parce qu'en même temps, ma mère disait : « Joyeux anniversaire, Keiji » en posant une main sur mon épaule figée.

J'ai contemplé le gâteau un long moment. Ma mère n'en avait jamais acheté avant ça. Pas comme ça.

C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de sa chambre depuis une éternité. Ma bouche s'est asséchée. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle. Elle souriait.

J'ai voulu dire que ce n'était pas mon anniversaire, qu'elle se trompait de jour, mais aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle m'a invité à m'asseoir. Elle a coupé un morceau de gâteau et l'a posé sur une assiette juste devant moi. Elle s'est servie, elle aussi, puis elle s'est mise à manger sans rien ajouter.

J'ai suivi, bien sûr. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai mangé une part, puis une autre, une autre encore, et quand j'ai tendu le bras pour en prendre une quatrième, ma mère a ri.

Ma main est restée suspendue dans les airs. Ma mère ne rit pas. Elle ne sait pas comment faire. J'ai pensé : Ce n'est pas elle.

Ce n'est pas elle.

Puis je me suis mis à rire, moi aussi, et j'ai cru que c'était ça, la fin heureuse dont on parlait dans les livres, les dernières images d'un film, quand tout est réglé et que tout le monde est enfin satisfait.

Ma mère est partie chercher mon manteau, et si j'avais mal au ventre, j'ai préféré ne rien dire du tout. Elle s'est accroupie pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair jusqu'à mon menton, puis elle a pris mes deux mains dans les siennes et a dit : « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire à une petite sortie, juste toi et moi. Où aimerais-tu aller ? »

J'étais prêt à aller où elle voulait.

« J'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Pense à ça comme un cadeau, Keiji. Il y a bien un endroit que tu as envie de voir. »

Je n'ai pensé à rien. J'ai cru qu'elle déciderait de rester chez nous, mais elle a caressé mes cheveux en disant : « Tu es déjà allé au parc d'attractions ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. Elle m'a pris par la main, et nous sommes partis.

Elle avait l'air si grande, dehors. Si mince, aussi. Comme une brindille qui pouvait casser au moindre souffle de vent. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement attachés en chignon sur son crâne, et elle paraissait moins pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si elle avait brusquement recouvré la santé, ou bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais perdue.

Sa paume était chaude contre la mienne, sa voix un peu cassée, mais toujours tendre, et en un instant, j'ai compris : c'était elle, ma mère, celle que Yū et Reiko avaient connue, celle qui me prenait dans ses bras tout au fond de mes rêves les plus secrets, celle qui offrait des cadeaux aux anniversaires, qu'ils soient à la bonne date ou pas. L'autre était partie. L'autre n'existait plus.

Le soulagement m'a presque fait tomber par terre. Elle m'a rattrapé et a souri à nouveau.

Je lui ai souri, moi aussi. Parce que c'était elle.

Le parc d'attractions n'était qu'une confusion de lumière, de rires et de friandises. J'ai parlé longtemps, parce que c'était elle et qu'elle m'écoutait ; je lui ai raconté mes journées d'école, mes copains de classe, mes aventures, imaginaires ou pas. Je n'ai pas évoqué Yū et Reiko. Je l'ai tirée d'une attraction à l'autre, et elle me suivait avec bonne volonté.

Elle paraissait si réelle, au milieu de la foule et de l'agitation du monde. C'était là que commençait ma nouvelle vie. Dans un parc d'attractions éclatant dont les lumières me fascinaient autant qu'elles me donnaient la migraine.

Elle m'a offert une gaufre avant de partir, et je la mangeais encore lorsqu'elle a dépassé l'arrêt de bus sans marquer une hésitation. J'ai pensé qu'elle voulait aller ailleurs. Qu'on rentrerait peut-être à pied.

Il y a eu un silence, le long du chemin, et le bruit du vent combiné à la nuit tombante m'a donné froid dans le dos. Je lui ai pris la main.

« Tu sais, ai-je déclaré pour ne plus l'entendre, je suis premier de ma classe.

— C'est très bien, Keiji. »

Elle parlait très bas, mais je l'ai tout de même comprise. Nous avons continué à marcher de longues minutes encore, jusqu'à rejoindre une route très fréquentée, et les hurlements de la circulation ont rapidement supplanté le calme du crépuscule.

Elle ne disait rien.

J'ai demandé : « Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt ? »

Elle a serré ma main plus fort, mais n'a rien répondu.

Elle s'est arrêtée après quelques minutes, au milieu du trottoir, et m'a dévisagé sans un mot. Elle ne souriait plus. La peur s'est insinuée en moi comme un serpent, lente mais bien réelle, et j'ai dû inspirer plus profondément que jamais avant de demander : « Maman, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Elle a froncé les sourcils de façon presque imperceptible, a marmonné : « Bien sûr que oui » entre ses dents, plus pour elle-même que pour moi, mais c'était suffisant.

Ses doigts ont resserré leur emprise autour des miens, si bien que j'ai commencé à les sentir tout engourdis. Elle ne me regardait plus. Ses yeux étaient posés sur l'horizon, dénués de toute émotion, sur les petits bateaux qui naviguaient sur le fleuve, sur le soleil qui disparaissait doucement derrière un bâtiment indistinct.

Elle a baissé le regard vers la barrière qui séparait le pont du vide. Elle a relâché ma main, une ombre fugace a traversé son visage, et sans y réfléchir, j'ai attrapé sa manche et j'ai dit : « Je t'aime. »

Elle s'est figée, puis quelqu'un s'est arrêté à notre hauteur, inquiet, et dans ma tête ses mots s'emmêlent sans que j'y comprenne rien.

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, mon père nous attendait, et tout est redevenu comme avant. La femme avec qui j'avais passé la journée ne s'est plus jamais montrée.

Quant à moi, j'ai cessé d'espérer. J'ai enterré la pire des questions là où je n'aurais plus à y penser. Je n'y pense pas aujourd'hui.

C'est une vieille histoire. Elle n'a plus de pouvoir sur moi.

Je n'ai pas touché au gâteau de ma sœur.


End file.
